


You Belong With Me

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Haruhi is forced out of her apartment when her father falls victim to an internet scam. They're left with little options until Mori opens his home to them. The Host Club allows it, believing the silent host wouldn't interfere with their romantic interests, but in reality they gave Mori his chance to pursue his first love... and pursue he will.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 231





	1. A Quiet Beginning

It was early spring in Japan. The cherry blossoms were blooming in full debut; spreading the pink petals across Ouran Academy's front grounds. The host club customers always looked forward to the cherry blossoms blooming. They romanticized the delicate flowers, silently casting their wishes into the trees in hope for a spring miracle. Their lives were simple – lavish – they never went without, and yet they dreamed.

Mori relaxed on a window bench with his back supported against the wall. The host club was in action behind him. Each host entertaining their guests with fragrant teas served in collectible tea sets. Their tea cups chimed against the matching saucers. Cakes were served with petite English forks. The young ladies hushed their laughter to appear ethereal. The commotion behind Mori was lively – bustling – and he enjoyed listening to his fellow hosts perform their delicious acts. They knew how to make their customers swoon with delight.

Tamaki, the host president, performed his princely act (although it was soon obvious it was no less an act than his actual self). He was the most requested host. He entertained the ladies with sweet nothings. He knew how to charm them – presenting himself as a knight in shimmering armor.

Kyoya, the host vice-president, didn't participate as an active host but rather an observer. He was considered the cool type – intelligent, quiet, and refined. He spent the majority of his time calculating budgets, configuring the next cultural expedition, and recording data collected from the customers. One could say Kyoya was the real mastermind behind the host club.

The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, offered a unique spin to forbidden love. They captivated their customers with their taboo displays of affection for each other. One might blush after witnessing Hikaru soothing Kaoru's paper cut with a kiss but for the Ouran Academy ladies it was all in the name of passion.

Hunny, formally known as Mitsukuni, didn't have to portray an act. His bubbly personality, excessive sweet tooth, and not to mention his short stature (148 centimeters to be exact) naturally lead him to be the innocent child-like host. The customers loved his vivacious laughter and his adorable obsession over his stuffed rabbit.

Then there was Haruhi, the commoner host, who took advantage of the poor lifestyle to win over the ladies' compassionate hearts. What made this host truly special was not the economic status but that he was actually a she. A young lady disguised as a young gentleman to work towards paying off an $80,000 debt – owed to the host club.

Mori, the wild host, benefited from his shyness. He was a man of few words. Mori was considered a giant compared to his small cousin, Hunny. Thankfully he didn't have to converse idly to entertain his guests. They adored his silence. It allowed them to fantasize in secret.

Mori didn't consider himself the wild type, though. Yes he was exceptionally skilled in kendo but that was the only part about him that could be considered ferocious. At heart he was a gentle giant. He honored loyalty, respect, and character above economic status and lineage. He considered himself to see past the rich façade his classmates naturally displayed and saw their true intentions – their true selves.

Mostly the young ladies busied themselves in finding a suitable husband who could manage their expensive tastes. The young gentlemen studied hard to prove their worth in becoming an heir to their fathers' companies. The students at Ouran Academy were not difficult to read. After all, everyone knew the underlying reason they attended such a school. What other school would allow rich teenagers the freedom to flaunt their wealth? Ouran provided the perfect balance of education and sophisticated leisure.

Mori listened to the wind against the window glass. It seemed so peaceful outside – so quiet. As much as Mori loved his friends and their activities together he looked forward to a tranquil evening. His description of recharging after a long day was simple; settling into a hot bath and spending time with his chicken.

The sky turned a dark gray since the lunch hour suggesting a brewing storm. Mori's eyes followed the dark heavy clouds as they trudged across the sky. He hoped the storm would pass before the host club finished for the day.

"Mori-senpai, would you like a cup of coffee? You seem tired today."

Mori turned to see Haruhi standing beside him with a styrofoam cup half-filled with black coffee. It was how Mori liked it. He smiled and gently ruffled her hair before accepting the coffee. He took a sip and welcomed the bitter taste. It was enough to keep him awake until the host club finished up.

"The sky is getting dark. You don't think it'll storm do you?" Haruhi asked as she stepped toward the window. She leaned forward to better see the sky directly above.

Mori watched her brown eyes search the clouds – her deep milk chocolate eyes. Every time he caught a glance at her beautiful eyes it made him crave a chocolate truffle.

"It might storm," he stated calmly. He rested the coffee cup beside him and continued watching the wind sweep the cherry blossoms across the grounds. "Will you be ok walking home alone?" Mori asked.

He knew about Haruhi's paralyzing phobia of thunder. Once thunder rippled through the sky she was sure to find the nearest table and hide underneath. Thunder rendered her helpless – completely destitute – until the storm stopped. All the hosts knew of her secret. They too worried about her on gray days such as this.

"I think I'll be fine. My dad told me to bring an umbrella today so I should be prepared."

Mori smiled. Haruhi had a blunt personality; she meant what she said. She didn't see the point in sugar coating. Mori admired this about her. She felt comfortable to say what was on her mind. She was also well known for her blunt _apathetic_ personality; her comments were often delivered without cushion. Mori was able to look past that unlike Tamaki who allowed her brusque responses to hit him right between the ribcage.

"Haruhi! Your guests have rotated and are waiting for their host!" Tamaki announced from his table. Mori watched Haruhi whip herself around and give an apologetic smile to her new guests. "I'm sorry ladies," Haruhi said squeamishly, "I'm coming over now."

Mori felt a tang of regret when Haruhi walked off. He wished she could remain next to him at the window. Her presence seemed to complete the ataractic atmosphere. He looked at the sky one more time. It grew darker. No doubt a storm would hit Ouran before the club finished.

Mori stepped down from the window bench and walked towards Hunny's table. He saw his cousin glamorously recall an incident from last week when Hikaru and Kaoru fought over Haruhi's disposable pen. The ladies giggled at the Hitachiin brother's silliness – along with their host.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are so childish sometimes," chuckled one lady.

"Yes, they're absolutely amusing," agreed another.

"Haruhi fought for his pen all afternoon! If it weren't for Kyoya stepping in he would have lost that pen for good," continued Hunny.

Hunny's table held another round of light laughter. It all felt so uniformed to Mori; laughing on cue, never speaking ill of other hosts, and keeping the conversations light. He knew it was to preserve the light-hearted fun. Their customers wouldn't enjoy their time in the host club if they discussed topics that held meat like philosophy or their futures. It was better to shy away from deep conversations and focus their energy on the shallow.

"Mori-senpai, thank you for joining us," squealed the young guest sitting in the adjacent chair as Mori sat next to Hunny on the couch. "We were just discussing the Hitachiin twins. They are so reckless sometimes," she giggled. The other guests followed suit with light laughter.

"Takashi was there too," Hunny explained, "he saw the whole thing for himself." Hunny flashed his guests a beaming smile. The ladies giggled again.

"You were there Mori-senpai?" asked a guest sitting across the couch. "You must have found it hilarious as well."

Mori nodded his response. She blushed at his acknowledgment. Mori was very grateful he could rely on his silence to woo the young heiresses otherwise the host club would drain him completely.

"I apologize for my interruption," Kyoya announced from the room's center, "but the host club is once again coming to an end. We expect to see you all again next week," he said with a smile.

"Oh, how unfair. Mori-senpai just sat down with us too," Hunny's guest whined. The ladies quickly gathered their bags and coats and headed toward the cars waiting for them outside the front gate. Once the last pair of ladies left the music room the Hitachiin twins quickly closed the doors.

"Officially closed," they cheered in unison. They happily locked the doors to ensure no one would disturb their tidying up.

"Another successful day thanks to the dreary weather outside," commented Kyoya, "the impending storm helped bring in more customers. They were probably hoping to wait it out."

"Nonsense," Tamaki swept in, "our guests simply wanted to experience a refreshing atmosphere, one that contradicts with the gloomy cold outside. We welcomed them with warm open arms. We shielded them from the unforgiving rain!" Tamaki twirled on his heel and faced the host club, "tomorrow we should have a club meeting to discuss my latest idea; an Ancient Egyptian paradise! Hopefully they have enough gods for us to dress uniquely. Hikaru, I was thinking for you…"

Tamaki's voice faded into the background as Mori collected the tea sets. He glanced up to see Haruhi filling her tray with cups and saucers on the other side of the room. Without the guests present she was free to put her guard down and behave however girlish she pleased. In this instance she chose to balance the tray on her hip as she collected. Mori felt heat rising on the back of his neck as he watched her swing her hip around to travel with the tray.

Mori knew he had feelings for Haruhi but he wasn't sure how deep they ran. He was comfortable around her. He felt free to speak to her. He was very protective over her. All this would suggest he was in love with her, though he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. Being in love would be a wonderful thing, something he looked forward indulging in, but there was the damning fact; Mori was a senior ready to graduate and Haruhi was still a first year.

* * *

"Alright guys I'm heading out now," Haruhi said as she zipped up her bag and swung it around her shoulders. She picked up her black umbrella and untied the waterproof sleeve.

"Alright Haruhi, make sure to give us a call once you arrive home," Kyoya instructed.

"I will but I promise I'll be fine," Haruhi reassured her friends.

She unlocked the doors and left. Just like that, she was off.

"Takashi," Hunny happily hopped over to Mori with his stuffed rabbit held firmly in his arms, "can we stop by the pastry shop on the way home?"

He checked the window one last time and noticed heavy raindrops spilling from the sky. He felt a slight rumble vibrate through the air. His eyes widened realizing the storm was right above them now.

Haruhi sprang open her umbrella before walking into the rain. The raindrops were heavy now. She sighed, realizing too late she should have left earlier. If she said goodbye fifteen minutes ago she'd be on the train by now. She rested the umbrella against her collarbone and started home.

The raindrops pattered against the plastic fabric above her head. Haruhi didn't mind the rain. It was almost soothing to listen to; nature's drumming. She didn't mind rain storms as long as…then she heard it… a soft rumble.

Her pupils dilated as fear shivered down her body. "No…" she whimpered.

She spun herself around frantically while looking for a shelter, a park bench, anything. Thunder cracked the sky followed by whips of lightning.

"Aah!" A faint scream escaped her mouth as she squatted on the wet pavement clutching to her umbrella with both hands. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. And again. And again. If she focused on her breathing she could drown out the thunder.

Suddenly she felt too strong hands scoop her off the ground; one supporting her back and the other nestled under her knees. It happened so quickly Haruhi didn't have time to react. Someone was holding her against their chest.

"Mori-senpai?" she was surprised to see Mori. If any of the hosts were to rescue her it was certainly to be Tamaki or Hikaru; the two hosts who thrived on praise. Mori held her gently as he walked towards a black car waiting outside the front entrance.

"Mori-senpai, where are you…"

"Haruhi," Mori said, "you'll be warm in the car."

Another crack of thunder pierced the air. Haruhi ducked her head onto Mori's chest and grabbed onto his coat. She was so close to him in that moment. His earthy cologne wafted from his neck. His tanned skin reminded her of toffee. His strong chest dressed in expensive soft fabrics was inviting like a pillow.

She heard a car door open and felt her body lowered into a leather seat. Mori released her legs and leaned over her to fasten her seatbelt. She watched his eyes grow serious. He let out a quiet groan as he moved in the tight space.

"My driver will take you home." He said. He closed the car door and walked around to the other side. He crouched through the door and placed her backpack and umbrella on the seat next to her. Just then another clap of thunder struck.

Haruhi buried her head between her knees and covered her ears with her palms.

"I'm going with you." Mori decided. He pushed her things further towards the middle and sat down.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"You're not going home alone." Mori stated has he buckled his own seatbelt.

"I'll be fine once I get home, you don't have to…" Haruhi trailed off from her thought when Mori gave her a look. He didn't look mad. He didn't even look worried. The look in his eyes said something to Haruhi – this is what he had to do. She decided to sit quietly in her seat and let Mori take her home.

By the time they arrived to her apartment the storm simmered down. The thunder and lightning stopped to Haruhi's relief. They stood outside her front door as she fumbled for the keys in her backpack.

"Thank you for taking me home Mori-senpai," Haruhi said as she inserted her key into the deadbolt lock. "I have some birthday cake from my neighbor's party. Do you think Hunny-senpai would like some? Dad and I aren't eating it." She pushed the door open revealing her clean – yet crammed – apartment she shared with her father. The hosts have been to her house many times before. They loved her apartment not because it was her home but because it reminded them of a doll house. Her apartment could easily fit inside one of their bedrooms.

"Did they make the cake or buy it?" Mori asked.

"Does it really matter? Hunny-senpai would eat it anyway." Haruhi chuckled.

Mori smiled. She was right. Hunny wouldn't refuse cake, especially cake offered by Haruhi.

"Come in, I'll make us some tea while I wrap up the cake." Haruhi walked inside and tugged her black shoes off. Mori happily entered behind her, taking off his shoes too. He took his seat in the living room while Haruhi turned on the teapot. He watched her move with grace. Her body memorized the kitchen's dimensions so she reached for items with ease. She didn't have to look up when she grabbed the tea can or the spoon from the draining board. She moved with purpose, another thing Mori admired about her. Unlike the ladies who attended Ouran Academy Haruhi didn't mind doing the work herself. She understood what she needed to do and she did it. It was simple yet rare in Mori's world. He appreciated a woman who was willing to put forth the necessary hard work. She proved that already by attending Ouran Academy. Their school wasn't meant for common folks. It was never open to the public until a year ago when Ouran released their first scholarship. Haruhi must have worked hard for years to maintain the grades she needed to be accepted.

Mori felt himself melting in affection for her. She worked hard even after meeting her rich friends. They could easily afford her needs but she refused their money saying she's perfectly capable on her own. He respected that greatly.

"I hope green tea is fine." Haruhi handed him a tea cup before joining him on the floor with her own tea. He took a sip. The tea was bitter like dirt. He understood the poor couldn't afford luxurious things the same way he and his friends could but he wished she wasn't forced to drink this tripe. It was cheap in price but nearly criminal in flavor.

"It probably doesn't suit your tastes, sorry about that." Haruhi seemed to read Mori's mind.

He shook his head, "No, it's fine."

They sat in silence as they sipped their teas. It was a different silence though. Not the kind that awkwardly filled the air but the soothing kind that seemed mutual. They welcomed the silence like a spontaneous vacation from the noisy bustling world around them. Mori felt calm in silence. Haruhi felt safe in silence. So they shared that moment together; quietly sipping their teas and not saying a word.

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Mori and Haruhi simultaneously faced the front door as they stilled their teas.

"Are you expecting visitors?" Mori asked.

"No." Haruhi answered, her head slightly shaking to accompany her response.

She set her tea cup down to answer the door but before she fully stood on her feet Mori caught her arm. She looked at him surprised and noticed he also set his tea aside. She knew what he was saying. _I'm going with you_. Together they approached the front door and Haruhi had to admit, she did feel a little safe with the looming figure behind her - not that the situation called for her to be fearful in any way.

She opened the door to reveal a middle-aged man in a wrinkled business suit standing inches from her threshold. He appeared disheveled; his thinning hair swept to one side - most likely disturbed by the wind, he shamelessly sported a five o'clock shadow, and his tired eyes seemed to droop along with his aged wrinkles. What caught the most attention was the envelope he gripped in one hand

"Ms. Fujioka?" The man questioned in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, I'm she. What can I do for you?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"We need you to pass this to your father." The man said. He extended the envelope in a swift motion but instantly regretted his haste actions when Mori stepped forward past Haruhi, prepared to defend.

Haruhi looked at the envelope and noticed the official seal stamped in the corner. It was a letter from their bank. Why her bank sent such a suspicious man to hand deliver was beyond her but nonetheless she accepted the envelope.

"Why is my bank involved?" She asked, curious to learn if the man knew more than he let on.

"Please pass this to your father, Ms. Fujioka," was the only answer she received before he quickly took his leave. Mori's deadly glare targeted the man's back and as if he could feel the heat from Mori's eyes he sped up his pace until he nearly ran past the neighboring apartment doors.

"That was weird, don't you think?" Haruhi watched the man round the corner and disappeared.

Mori nodded, "Yeah…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter to my first OHSHC story :-) I'm a big fan on Mori and Haruhi together so this story was fun to write!


	2. Let Me Worry

Beams of morning sunlight lured Haruhi out of her sleep. She lightly stretched her legs underneath the quilt. She didn't want to get up just yet. It was quiet and she wanted to bask in the silence. Her days were filled with non-stop study, homework, cleaning, cooking, and being forced into silly activities with the host club. She took advantage of moments like this to let the world fade away. It was restorative to breathe deeply and allow her body to sink into the shikibuton.

She heard the shoji slide open behind her head. Her father, casually known as Ranka, leaned over her wearing a frilly apron. "Good morning Haruhi," he said with a big grin, "I'm glad you're awake. We have a guest this morning!" Haruhi noticed pancake batter smeared across his apron. She reluctantly sat up to face him.

"What do you mean, who's here this early?" Haruhi sent a quiet prayer to her mother in heaven that it wasn't Tamaki. Too many times Suoh waited outside on the balcony with outrageous plans for her weekend. She sighed knowing the hosts would never understand how much she needed her downtime. They were always determined to bring Haruhi into their world despite her protests.

Ranka bent forward to whisper, "It's the tall one, Mori." His face lit up as he spoke; pleased it wasn't Suoh either. Ranka didn't care for the boy but he figured it was a good chance for her to enjoy a social life. If Tamaki could bottle his obnoxious immaturity Ranka might be more welcoming.

"Why is Mori-senpai here?" Haruhi leaned forward to sneak a glance into the living room. She saw a tea cup resting on the floor and a black leather satchel propped against the wall. Haruhi's eyes grew wide realizing that was Mori's satchel.

"Dad why is he here?" She stammered.

Ranka stood up straight and wiped his hands on his apron, "He spent the night."

"What!" Haruhi felt herself jump. She wracked her brain trying to remember if she saw Mori last night… unless he came by after she fell asleep.

She quickly stood up and gathered her futon from the floor, carelessly folded it, and squeezed it into their closet. "Let me get dressed Dad. I don't want him seeing me in my pajamas."

Ranka rolled his eyes. Her pajamas were simply oversized sweats. Pajamas would have been cuter.

"He's not here right now. I asked him to get milk for me," Ranka said, "I ran out while making the pancakes. Oh I'm so embarrassed; sending that sweet man on an errand for me." Ranka fluttered his eyes as he loosely hugged himself. Haruhi sighed knowing her father was more flattered than embarrassed.

"Why did he spend the night?" Haruhi was wide awake now and needed to wrap her mind around the situation. This was all very unlike Mori.

Ranka tapped his index fingers together as he explained delicately, "Well he made a surprise visit after you fell asleep. He told me what happened with the man yesterday and he wanted to guard us through the night. He said he'd feel better knowing we were protected." Ranka swooned to the right, "The way he showed up like a knight it could have knocked me unconscious with joy," he squealed.

"You know about the man yesterday?" Haruhi slid the shoji half closed and grabbed a plain t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"Yes, I do," Ranka said behind the shoji, "and we should actually talk about that today."

"What was in the envelope?" Haruhi pushed open the shoji and headed into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Oh Haruhi are you really going to wear that for Mori?" Ranka's expression turned sour. He wished Haruhi would wear more feminine clothing.

"Dad, answer my question," she scolded.

Haruhi put the teapot down and looked at her father. He held the bridge of his nose between his fingers, seemingly lost in thought. Ranka rarely looked stressed in front of Haruhi. Something terrible happened.

"Dad…"

She was interrupted by the front door opening. Mori stepped inside with a carton of milk in hand. He paused in the doorway when he saw Haruhi standing in the kitchen. She wore her favorable plain shapeless clothing. Mori smiled seeing her brown locks in disarray. She forgot to brush her hair.

"Mori-senpai…" she said. She held her tea cup with both hands as she stood frozen in place.

"I brought the milk." He lifted the carton to show her.

"Yeah, I see that, but…" Haruhi was feeling confused again.

"Oh thank you Mori, I can finally finish those pancakes! Please forgive me for making you walk all the way to the supermarket." Ranka faked his recovery well enough to fool Mori but Haruhi knew he was still dreading their conversation. He snatched the milk and rushed into the kitchen, happy to busy himself again.

"Mori-senpai, why did you spend the night?" Haruhi took a seat on the living room mat. Mori slipped his shoes off and joined her, picking up the tea he left on the floor. She watched him take a cold sip. "Was it because of that man yesterday?"

He nodded.

"You didn't have to worry about us. We lock our doors every night. He wouldn't have bothered us even if he tried." Haruhi explained.

Mori shook his head, "Let me worry about you."

He looked at his tea too nervous to see Haruhi's reaction. He wanted to worry about her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be there for every thunderstorm, every strange visitor, and every pancake morning. He sighed as he listened to his hectic thoughts scream _I'm in love with her_.

* * *

Haruhi put their dirty plates in the sink and rejoined Mori and Ranka in the living room. "Alright Dad, what's going on?" She asked.

Ranka sighed, "We're moving to Karuizawa to live with Misuzu."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"We have to be out of our apartment by the end of the week."

Ranka nervously explained how he happened upon a website that promised him $500 for testing out a new multi-cleaner product. They asked for his mailing address, social security information, and his bank card number. Ranka tried to defend himself, saying the website looked so official. He was easily pulled in. A few days after completing the forms the bank called him with devastation news. His account was overdrawn by $1000. Overnight he lost his savings, his apartment, and his self-respect.

"Haruhi, I am so sorry," Ranka pleaded, "My month's earnings were cut because I accidentally broke the stereo. It took such a large chunk out of my paycheck. We needed the money and I didn't want to worry you. I thought it would be harmless!" Tears swelled in Ranka's eyes as he begged for Haruhi's grace. "I'm so sorry, I was so foolish!"

Haruhi couldn't believe what she just heard.

_We're losing our apartment?_

_Our hard earned money?_

_We lost everything…_

.

The room began to spin.

.

_I have to leave the apartment I shared with mom._

_I have to leave my memories behind._

_._

.

_Mom making me hamburger on a snowy day._

_Mom pouring bath water over my head with a beach bucket._

_Waving goodbye as Mom walked to work._

_._

_._

"Haruhi!"…

.

.

Her father's voice…

.

.

The spinning room faded into darkness…

.

.

"Haruhi."

.

.

A deep voice.

A gentle voice.

.

.

"Haruhi. I got you."

.

.

.

* * *

Mori caught Haruhi before she completely fell over. The news shocked her into unconsciousness. Mori could understand. This was her home. This was her life. Overnight everything she and her father had built for themselves were yanked away.

She looked so peaceful in his arms. She reminded him of someone… Snow White. Her long eyelashes skimmed her cheeks. Her breaths were slow and steady. Her soft lips were slightly parted.

Mori remembered the first time he wanted to kiss Haruhi. The desire caught him off guard. The Host Club finished another successful evening and as usual Haruhi was left the responsibility to clean up the tea cups. She looked tired and it worried him a bit. He admired how hard she worked for the club, considering how much it inconvenienced her. Mori felt a pinch of guilt watching her sleepily collect the fine China.

Suddenly the sound of porcelain smashing against tile resonated through the music room. Mori didn't think – he didn't have to think – he rushed to Haruhi's side to help pick up the pieces. He knelt down in front of her and quickly picked up the shards.

"It's ok Mori-senpai, I can take care of this. It's my fault anyway." She said in a garbled voice.

"You're tired. You'll cut yourself." He simply stated.

She picked up her head to look at him. "Thank you, senpai." She sounded relieved.

Her beautiful milk chocolate eyes were inches from his. His eyes traveled rebelliously down the bridge of her nose to her velvety lips. They were bare, not stained with lipstick.

The ladies at Ouran Academy hid behind a veil of makeup yet Haruhi's natural beauty – her soft skin, her long eyelashes, and her plump lips. Something fluttered in his chest and he felt himself fighting to urge to lean forward, to taste her.

Now she lied in his arms tempting him all over again. Tamaki and Hikaru fantasized about being this close to her. They could only dream of having an opportunity to steal a kiss from their Host maiden. She was so still… it would only be a peck… just to feel her against him….

"Mori, I finished setting up her futon. Could you please bring her in here?" Ranka slid past the doorway.

Mori nodded and picked her up with ease. She weighed so little in his arms – so fragile.

He carried her into the bedroom and settled her down.

"Mori…" Ranka stood in the doorway, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I don't know what to do now." A shadow of shame engulfed him as he hung his head. If only Ranka thought clearly before he sent in the forms.

The words spilled out of Mori's mouth, "Don't move to Karuizawa. Live with me."

* * *

"Kyoya, where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked while watching through the window. It was ten minutes past the agreed time for another Host Club meeting. The Hitachiin twins entertained themselves with 1986 fashion magazines, Kyoya was tucked behind his laptop in his usual spot near the corner, Hunny was beginning his first slice of cake for the afternoon, and Mori read quietly next to his cousin.

"She won't be attending today. Ranka called this morning, said she was feeling ill." Kyoya's fingers tapped the keyboard with chaotic rhythm.

"I hope she's not too sick." Hunny said sadly as he lifted a piece of strawberry cake to his mouth.

"She seemed fine yesterday," shrugged Hikaru.

"Yeah she didn't complain about feeling sick," added Kaoru.

"That's because she's not sick."

Everyone turned towards Mori.

"That's the other part of it," Kyoya calmly said, "Her father said she was sick but I called Haruhi myself, just make sure, and she told me she's packing today."

"Packing?" Tamaki cried. "Why is she packing? Kyoya I demand to know where she's going!"

"She's moving in with Mori-senpai." Kyoya answered, not once looking up from his laptop.

.

.

"So, her father allowed a scammer to rob him dry." The twins said coldly. Their disappointment was shared among the hosts. They each silently cursed Ranka for being so foolish.

Kyoya nodded, "It's such a menial mistake. It baffles me how some can fall victim easily."

Tamaki groaned. He was bothered by something different.

"Mori-senpai, how could you spend the night at her house? I never gave you permission!" He blurted.

The twins rolled their eyes. Tamaki had a delusion – or a fetish – involving Haruhi as his daughter. In the beginning they surmised it was to hide his true feelings about her. After a year of the same antics the hosts quickly realized he was just that idiotic.

Kaoru spoke up in Mori's defense, "Hey boss, you should be grateful he was there. If he weren't they'd be driving to Karuizawa by now."

Hikaru added, "She'd have to transfer schools. We'd never see her again."

Hunny shivered at the thought of losing Haruhi. He became very close to her since she joined them. Eventually their friendship turned into sibling-like affection. They had mutual respect for each other and occasionally held a refreshing conversation. "Who would eat strawberry cake with me if she left?" Hunny whined.

Tamaki sighed, holding the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Why can't she move in with me?" He challenged.

Kyoya chuckled, "Do you really think Ranka would allow _his_ daughter to share the same roof as you?" He closed his laptop now fully invested in the conversation.

The twins set aside their magazines and laughed, "Yeah, once she moved in you'd make a move on her!" Their menacing laughter echoed inside the music room.

"Quit it!" Tamaki demanded, blushing at the cheeks.

"If she were going to live with you we'd make her live with us instead." Hikaru scoffed. It was no secret Hikaru held intimate feelings for Haruhi. When she slowly became his friend – and broke through his walls – love quickly sparked inside him. Since that day a small fire burned for her.

"I think Haruhi would heavily protest that," said Kyoya.

The twins huffed their annoyance. It was true though, they were just too energetic for Haruhi.

Hunny finished off his cake and turned towards his friends. "Listen, maybe it's a good thing Haruhi stays with Takashi. He'd give her and her father privacy. She wouldn't be stressed out. It's the perfect scenario." He smiled wide for his friends hoping that was enough to convince them.

Kyoya rubbed his chin in thought. "Mori doesn't seem to like Haruhi romantically. It would be the best situation for her," he said.

Tamaki chewed on Kyoya's comment. It did make sense. As far as Tamaki knew Mori didn't show signs of interest in her. They just seemed like good friends. He felt his body ease off with the realization that Mori was too much of a gentleman to go near Haruhi… or her bedroom…

"Alright," Tamaki relented, "for now Haruhi will live with Mori. But I don't want to hear about any funny business going on! She may be living with him but I will still protect her!" He raised his fists at Mori.

Mori pretended to read his book through the conversation. He didn't know what to add so he decided to appear distant. He read over the same sentence multiple times as he listened to his friends banter. He smiled to himself, happy they didn't suspect his true feelings.


	3. Bastet and Ra

Haruhi set down the last heavily packed box on the floor and stood back into the doorway to analyze her new bedroom. She guessed it to be roughly the same size as her whole old apartment. The windows were draped with thin white curtains. Underneath a window rested a chestnut dresser topped with a lamp and a tissue box. Her bed, to her relief, wasn't a canopy but a queen-size English bed complete with a quilted comforter and a chestnut headboard. There was a night stand with another lamp, a desk accompanied by a wooden chair, and an in-wall closet. Piled up in the far left corner were her boxes; all eight of them.

She was pleasantly surprised to see the Morinosuka home more humble than the other hosts'. It helped her feel a little better about having to live here.

Ranka caught up to her in the hallway carrying one of his personal boxes. "What do you think Haruhi? It's definitely more exquisite than that dumpy old apartment," He said teasingly. His grin didn't reach his eyes. It was all too obvious what he really meant – _I'm sorry we had to move but I'm hoping you will enjoy your time here_.

Haruhi exhaled deeply from her nose and looked back at her new bedroom. Her world changed in just a few days. Thursday evening she sat in her living room with algebra homework. Friday, after school, she helped her father tape cardboard boxes close with duct tape. Saturday morning she helped her dad unpack boxes from a moving truck. It all happened so fast it felt more like a dream. She quietly prayed to her mother in Heaven that she would wake up soon.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mori, she doesn't want to eat tonight." Ranka stood with Mori in the hallway outside Haruhi's bedroom – her door closed and locked. Mori held her dinner, a smoked salmon filet with rice, and in his other hand her tea.

Ranka shook his head and sighed, "She gets like this when she's deeply troubled, you know. She's more delicate than she appears. She's so strong in her independence and intelligence but feeble with her emotions. She didn't eat for days after Kotoko died, did you know that?"

To Mori's surprise he caught a tear gliding down Ranka's cheek.

"I've messed up bad this time," he said, almost in a whisper, "I don't know how Haruhi will ever forgive me. I took her away from the home she made with her mom. If those walls could talk…" he trailed off. He closed his eyes to reminisce in the memories. Ranka, unlike Haruhi, displayed his emotions through his facial expressions. He couldn't hide what he was feeling. Right now he looked tortured, trapped between his daughter's anger and his late wife's spirit. Ranka knew Kotoko would never forgive him for forcing their daughter into this situation.

Mori looked down at the food he carried. It wouldn't go to waste for he'll give it to their maid. Yet he still felt troubled. His steely grey eyes shifted over to the door.

* * *

Haruhi tried to concentrate on her algebra homework but couldn't focus. The numbers and letters merged together like gibberish. It began to look more like a foreign language than simple equations. She sat in a chair slumped over the desk with her head resting on her propped hand. She sighed as she tapped her pencil against her notebook becoming more frustrated with her spoiled evening.

Earlier she refused to join her father at dinner. She told him she had no appetite but that was only half the truth. For right now she felt safe inside these four walls. She wasn't ready to join the Morinozukas for dinner. She wasn't ready to wear a façade for her father. She wasn't ready to pretend this was her new normal.

A knock on the door grabbed her from her thoughts.

"I don't want to eat Dad. I'll see you in the morning." Her father made multiple attempts to coax her out of her room. She felt a little guilty for locking him out their first night here but she couldn't face him yet. He had to understand she couldn't forgive him overnight. Not for stealing her away from the only home she shared with her mom.

"Haruhi." It wasn't her father but a deep soft voice.

She whipped around in the desk chair. It was Mori.

"Mori-senpai?" she curiously stared at the door. Why was he calling for her?

She scooted back her chair and hesitantly walked over. She stood against the door for a moment to collect herself, knowing he would be asking about her absence at dinner. She tried to think of an answer that would satisfy him without worrying him but the excuses didn't seem convincing enough.

She clicked the door unlocked and opened it enough to peer out. He stood in the hallway wearing a royal blue robe and silk black pajama bottoms. His hair was wet suggesting he just took a bath. Haruhi felt her throat tighten. _What does he want_?

"Hey Mori-senpai, I'm sorry for not coming to dinner. I…"

"Can I come in?" He coolly asked.

She felt her cheeks rapidly change in temperature and prayed he didn't notice her growing blush. She opened the door wider and stepped aside for him. He nodded and entered, heading towards her desk. He turned the chair around, sat down, and rested his hands on his knees. His expression remained somber with his eyes carefully observing her – who was still standing dumbfounded by the door.

"You didn't eat." He said it as fact.

Haruhi nodded as she closed the door. Her blush diminished and replaced with embarrassment.

"I'm not hungry. I'm sorry if I worried you, I just don't have an appetite." She locked her fingers together behind her back and looked down at the floor. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. She figured the Morinozukas developed a sour first impression of her; first her father threw away their independent life and then she refused to eat with them. The humiliation felt heavy against her chest.

For a while there was silence – a heavy silence. The atmosphere in the room grew dense almost making it difficult to breathe. Unspoken words suffocated the air;

_You're not telling me the whole truth, Haruhi._

_._

_I don't want to talk about it, Mori-senpai._

_._

_I know you're stressed…_

_._

_I need some time to settle… mentally._

_._

Haruhi gathered enough courage to look up. Mori continued sitting patiently, his eyes focused on her.

He relieved a deep sigh and calmly spoke, "You've seen a lot of change. My family understands that and we respect the time you take to process this."

Haruhi's eyes widened hearing this, his words soothing the tense atmosphere. She felt a grin spread across her lips. Mori's reaction wasn't what she expected but one she hoped for. For a minute she let his kindness calm her troubled spirit.

"Thank you." She said.

"But…"

_But?_

"You need to eat." His voice grew serious making it feel like a command rather than a suggestion. The way his baritone voice dipped gravely gave her a chill. It made her feel foolish. Mori was gentle and quiet so he speaking this way was unlike him, especially to Haruhi. The familiar sting of commoner pride rose to her defense.

"What I do in my privacy shouldn't bother you." She retorted.

Mori's left eyebrow raised questioningly. "You'll continue this hunger strike?" He asked accusingly.

The thread that held Haruhi composed snapped at his inconsiderate comment. Her feet began marching over to him – her body rallying to protest.

Mori wasn't surprised when she served her rage. He expected the little one to turn furious. Before he made the decision to talk to her he considered the subject's sensitivity. He wanted to speak kindly, mindful of her susceptible emotions. Unfortunately, he knew Haruhi. He knew her better than she accounted for. His kindness would slide off her chest – to be easily forgotten or ignored. She would politely listen to his wishes and continue her way. Mori knew he had to make her vulnerable. He needed her to expose her heart so he could plant his concerns. Sadly that meant provoking her to anger.

She stopped inches from him. Mori sitting in a chair gave her a few inches of advantage. She looked down into his eyes demanding… demanding… what exactly? An apology? An explanation? Comfort? She felt the boiling rage that dragged her across the room simmer down into her stomach. She didn't think ahead of her reaction. Her anger morphed into confusion as she chased her thoughts.

Mori watched her eyes slowly loosen their tension. She was cooling down. This was his chance. He reached for the nape of her neck and pulled her closer planting his lips on her forehead. He didn't press into her but rested himself against her soft skin. He needed to drive home what he wanted her to understand. He needed her to know she is safe here. She needed to know she was safe with him.

Haruhi felt his quivering breaths brush against her face. His lips felt so soft yet he didn't pucker. He didn't mean for this to be a kiss but a desperate cry for her cooperation. Her vision was focused on the flap of his robe but she could see the gravity of his intentions. She felt something tickle her cheeks… tears.

Mori pushed her upright to face her again and noticed the single strands of tears. The back of his fingers brushed them off her face. Haruhi watched his eyes settle on her lips as his fingers traveled along her jawline.

Mori felt the urge to lean forward and taste her, just how he did the first time. She was so close to him now in the privacy of her bedroom. He wanted her to feel safe but would she if he captured her into a kiss? His mind, once buzzing with thoughts, stood still at this very moment. Instinct encouraged him to lean into her, to seize her in his arms, to trap her in his hunger.

Haruhi saw the transformation in his face. He no longer looked concerned. His ravenous eyes told her he was being consumed by something different. The pressure in the air thickened again but not in anger but… passion. She didn't notice her breaths were matching Mori's – heavy and strained.

Mori leaned in...

_Why aren't you pulling away?_

_._

.

Haruhi felt frozen in place...

_Why aren't I pulling away?_

_._

_._

.

"Haruhi?"

Ranka's voice from the hallway startled Mori out of his trance. Haruhi nearly jumped in surprise. The sensation that threatened to overtake him retreated, to his relief. His eyes darted between the door and Haruhi – now trying to cool the blush that ran from her cheeks down to her neck.

"Forgive me," was all he could muster as he stood up to take his leave.

"Haruhi, it's daddy. Are you hungry yet? Their chef said he'll stay up a few more minutes if you're hungry."

Haruhi's hand grabbed onto Mori's robe, begging him not to leave just yet. Her quick action even surprised herself. All she knew was she didn't want him to leave like this, like he did something wrong. Her grasp tugged his robe off his left shoulder. Instantly she regretted acting so hastily. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She didn't want to undress him.

"Haruhi." Mori turned around to face her, fixing his robe. He composed himself as a gentleman again.

She felt like she could throw up with the jumbled mess of emotions now sitting in her stomach; confusion, sadness, lust. She felt feverish.

"Haruhi." He placed his hands on her shoulders reassuring her it was ok to look at him. Their eyes met once more, this time conflicted. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have said those things. But please eat."

Haruhi nodded her response. He nodded back his satisfaction.

With his right hand he playfully ruffled her hair, easing the air's tension. "Goodnight Haruhi." He turned to open the door and managed to slip out before Ranka had time to process his presence.

"Goodnight." She whispered to herself, touching her lips with her finger tips.

"Why was Mori in your room?" Her father asked wearily.

Haruhi felt too embarrassed to admit the truth because the whole truth included a heated passionate kiss that almost happened. Instead she shook her head and answered, "It's nothing…"

Ranka liked to think he knew his daughter better than that. He could see it in the way she stood, the way she bowed her head to the side, the way her eyes fluttered in thought. She wanted to hide something from him. It wouldn't be the first time, her independent nature made it difficult for her to share openly with others. Somehow he had a feeling this was different. She couldn't hide her blush.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed upon seeing Haruhi entering the music room. She looked up and smiled seeing the short blonde happily swaying his legs underneath his chair with a piece of cake prepared in front of him. He was dressed in an Ancient Egyptian cosplay for Neper and as always, so bubbly with happiness, overflowing with cute. He acted as a rejuvenating break from the day's stress. She could see why so many ladies requested him.

"Haruhi, glad you're here. Hurry up and change into your costume." Kyoya, wearing an Atum costume, met her with a large zipped up bag topped with a clothing hanger. "Since you weren't here Saturday you got the runt of the costumes. Today you're Bastet." She sighed, took her costume, and made her way to the storage room to change.

When she emerged she wore a long white dress that formed to her curves (or lack thereof), a golden usehk, and black neme with an Ankh in one hand and a staff in the other. Haruhi was impressed with the authenticity of the costume – truly bringing the goddess to life. The only thing she wished she could change was the cat whiskers.

"Do I really have to wear these?" She asked Kyoya, pointing to the whiskers glued to her cheeks. Kyoya lightly chuckled seeing her annoyed face dressed up as a cat.

"Yes, it would be disrespectful to the goddess to forsake one of her prominent features." He answered. His glasses glinted in the light, giving Haruhi his signature devilish glare.

Haruhi sulked away to prepare her table. The tea sets they were using were of simple design; white porcelain with golden trimming. She agreed it fit into their theme rather well.

"Hey Haruhi," a mischievous voice snickered, "you look really cute in your cat costume."

She turned to see Hikaru, who was dressed as Ptah, leaning forward from the hips in a mocking fashion. Kaoru joined him, settling his elbow against his brother's shoulder and leaned into his slouch. Kaoru chose to dress as Ausar, most likely so they matched in color design.

"You two are perverts." She snapped back.

Hikaru widened his playful grin and waved his finger at her, "Tsk, tsk. That is no way for a goddess to behave."

Haruhi blew air from her nose as she focused on ignoring their crude play. She turned back to her table to finish displaying the basbousa on the layered dessert tray. In ten minutes their doors would be opened for business. Haruhi couldn't wait to try the featured delicacies. The orange scent wafted from the cakes making her stomach growl.

"Alright everyone, in seven minutes we pose!" Tamaki cavorted in his Amun costume, waving his scepter in circles. Haruhi took this moment to sit down and rest before show time.

"So what's it like living with Mori-sempai?" Kaoru joined her in the next chair and rested his head on propped hands.

"It's alright I guess. I have my own room so that's nice." She replied.

Kaoru's eyes squinted with a naughty idea. Hikaru, having noticed his brother's smirk, sat down on the opposite side of Haruhi to join in the conversation.

"So you have your own room? That's nice." Hikaru pestered.

"Yeah, it was weird not sharing with my dad but I like the privacy." She said innocently.

Kaoru snickered, "Yeah I'm sure it's nice to not have dad in the way huh?"

She looked at Kaoru in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Hikaru laughed, "Haruhi, do you know what Bastet is known for?" He leaned in closer, hoping to give her a chill.

"She was worshiped as the god of love and femininity," a thought dawned on her, "oh, so that's why no one wanted to wear this costume."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and leaned in, "Not quite, she's also famous for…"

"…childbirth, pleasure, and sex," Hikaru finished his brother's thought.

Haruhi felt icy waves travel down the back of her neck and down her spine. She silently cursed the Ancient Egyptians for shoving so much eroticism into one goddess. Of course she was stuck dressed as the sex icon. She should have known the hosts would take advantage of her absence and plan something mischievous.

"You really don't know your Ancient Egypt, Haruhi," teased Kaoru.

"We'll leave you with one more fun fact," taunted Hikaru.

"The goddess Bastet had a consort…" Kaoru leaned in even closer to Haruhi, pleased to see a blush stain her cheeks.

"Do you know who that consort was?" Hikaru finished, also leaning in, happily adding to the dramatic effect.

"I don't care who it is. They weren't even real people." Haruhi stammered feeling the uncomfortable situation well up inside her.

The second storage room opened momentarily distracting the twins and Haruhi. Mori stepped out in a golden shendyt, a blue usehk, and blue bands tightly wound around his biceps. He was also shirtless, as the god Ra usually preferred. Haruhi couldn't tame her eyes away from his muscular physique. The years of kendo, judo, and self-discipline proved well for him.

Kaoru's voice startled Haruhi, "Bastet's consort was the god Ra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly admire the Ancient Egyptian culture, especially their art and beliefs. With that said, I carefully assigned a god for each host... for a reason ;-).


	4. A Flickering Flame

Haruhi sat underneath a cloudless evening sky in the Morinozuka's garden. Their garden, like their home, was a representation of their humbled traditional values. Irises, cosmos, orchids, camellias, and lavenders sat on a half-acre sectioned in the center of their woodland property. Miniature statues of Buddha lied scattered throughout the garden's crooked stone paths. The cherry blossoms and takizakuras stood tall among the flowers, contrasting against the tall oaks and Japanese maples heavily scattered throughout their ten acre backyard. The crisp earthy spice saturated the air like heavy perfume but Haruhi breathed it in like medicine.

It was also quiet. She needed the quiet. She leaned against a Japanese red pine while trying (but failing) to muffle her thoughts. Ever since Host hours something weighed on her chest… and her mind. An emotional burden pressed against her ribcage, laboring her breaths. She wanted to convince herself the twin's unflattering comments didn't cause this anxiety, that their teasing were nothing more than devilish fun. Their immaturity often ran ahead of them when they played with Haruhi but this has gone too far. Usually she could brush off their words only keeping the sting of annoyance that lingered. However this time their words rang in her head like a church bell; demanding to be heard over and over and over again.

" _Bastet's consort was Ra."_

" _Bastet is the god of pleasure and sex."_

" _Bastet's lover was the god Ra."_

_Mori, shirtless… toned… Ra._

_Mori is Ra._

_Haruhi's consort is Mori._

_Haruhi… pleasure…_

Her mind charged forward down into the spiraling tunnel of thought against her will; dragging along the inner strength and sanity she clung to for rationality.

In her lap she balanced her English language textbook and spiral notebook hoping her homework would act enough as a distraction but to no avail. Now they rested uselessly against her jeans. She sighed, even English homonyms couldn't gain her attention.

Haruhi traveled back to the previous night. Her cheeks instantly felt warm as her thoughts inevitably focused on the kiss they almost shared. Her fingers, with a mind of their own, found her lips again as she remembered the shift in atmosphere as Mori's eyes settled on her lips; his once solid grey eyes clouded with his intentions.

The desire wasn't what troubled her but her lack of resistance. His body language told her exactly what he wanted and she didn't react – or push him away. She stood frozen in place which invited him to move closer. She had to wonder if her dad didn't interrupt what might have happened. Would it have ended with only a kiss? Would she have allowed him to go… further? She shivered at the rhetorical questions.

Between the hosts Mori was her favorite. She valued their friendship and highly respected him. She knew she could rely on him for stability, protection, and honesty. They understood each other; a bond they shared that differed from the other hosts. Mori's reserved personality complimented Haruhi's independence. She never felt stifled by him for he gave her something the other hosts couldn't spare; freedom. He gave her the freedom to be her candid, lethargic self. The twins demanded her participation in their ridiculous schemes, Kyoya leashed her to her debt, and Tamaki insisted on a relationship she didn't feel comfortable with. Hunny didn't bother her any more than he bothered the other hosts, thankfully. Mori nonetheless treated her with a respect and kindness she wasn't used to receiving.

Since her mother's death Haruhi took upon her father's burdens. She cared for the house, she cooked the meals, and she oversaw their financial budgets. From a young age she learned to depend on herself. If she picked up the reigns they wouldn't fall through the cracks. She didn't know how to depend on someone else… until she met Mori.

Since her time with the Host Cub she slowly noticed her defenses would ease when Mori was nearby. He proved his reliability by saving her from many uncomfortable situations; always hearing her cry for help no matter how far he seemed to be. In a few seconds he'd be by her side prepared for action.

She still remembered the moment Mori wordlessly pledged an oath to her; to always protect. They were visiting Kyoya's artificial beach when they found themselves surrounded by heavily armored soldiers with loaded rifles aimed at the suspicious figure – Mori. They tugged at Haruhi's wrist trying to dislodge her from Mori's arms. Any person caught in such an alarming scene would have pleaded for mercy but Mori tightened his hold around her small body, pressed her against his chest, and arched his body to act as her human shield. She felt his heart beat furiously against his bare skin and in that moment she knew he wouldn't allow anyone past him.

She never thought to explore their connection further but when he entered the music room in his Ra cosplay she became very aware of his tailored physique. Her eyes followed the curves of his biceps, the subtle indents in his abs, and his strong hairless chest. She felt betrayed by her impulse but couldn't look away. It was as if he stood in a different light. Haruhi knew he was strong; he trained in kendo, he spared with Hunny in karate, and many times he picked her up as if she were a bag of flour. She didn't think about touching his skin, to feel his strength with her fingertips, but now she was curious.

Haruhi looked at the sky, her gaze following the setting sun rays down to the horizon, and for a moment – silence. For a moment she lost herself in the blending of orange and pink beyond the yellow clouds. For a moment she sat in awe as the once blue sky now turned brilliant gold. She sent a silent prayer to her mother in Heaven asking if she could see the sky too. A moment of silence – long enough for her to miss the heavy footsteps approaching from behind.

* * *

"Takashi, please tell Haruhi dinner will be served in thirty minutes. That should give her enough time to finish studying." His mother instructed as she rinsed butter lettuce in the sink, her back turned to him. "And please, however you can, convince her to eat with us tonight. I really worried about her last night." She turned the water off and turned around with the lettuce in a colander.

Mori saw the concern in her eyes and silently thanked her for it. His mother was a beautiful woman with a beautiful heart. He inherited his wisdom, strength, and self-discipline from his father but his kindness and gentleness came from his mother. He prayed her strong presence as a mother would benefit Haruhi.

Mori knew she escaped to their garden for the evening but as for the reason, she kept it to herself.

When they arrived home from school she grabbed her bag and hurried into the house leaving behind Mori who was still unbuckling his seatbelt. She slowed her pace once she passed the front door making him feel she hurried away from him. He had to wonder if his momentary loss of control the previous night left a negative impact. His intentions, though fueled by desire, weren't meant to be selfish or malicious. He stood behind his principles. He'd never force Haruhi into a situation she wasn't ready to experience… so why does he feel like he did?

He remembered feeling led by an invisible force. Having her so close to him, shielded in their privacy, almost felt orchestrated by fate. The way she stood in place, almost encouraging him forward, felt like their destiny.

She acted strange during the Host hours as well. He noticed her glancing at his table multiple times. She would wait until her guests were distracted with their treats and light laughter to curve her attention. She tried to disguise her glances as casual wandering but Mori knew she regarded him. He smiled, remembering how her eyes dared to catch another glimpse. He knew something was different between them. He just wished he knew in which way.

He paused by the back door. Through the glass and past the iron fence sat Haruhi with her back against a red pine. His breath caught at the sight of her. She sat immersed in the evening's warm glow – a golden aura surrounding her delicate frame. A light breeze ruffled her short hair while the first of the fireflies danced about her. In that moment she was the most beautiful thing – a breathtaking sight for a bothered soul.

He took a deep breath and stepped outside to join her.

* * *

"Mori-senpai," Haurhi looked over her shoulder, her bright chocolate eyes surprised to see him. He sat down beside her and bent one knee for him to anchor his arms around and for a while they didn't say a word, basking in the day's end. The orange sky blended into purple as the night sky shifted. Stars slowly made their appearance beyond the violet hues. Mori and Haruhi shared a mutual silent agreement to sit in awe under the transitioning sky. Soon the evening's golden glow was quickly replaced by the dusk's darkness; daylight sparse against the cosmos.

Mori decided it was time to head inside. "Haruhi," he began, "dinner should be ready soon." He looked to Haruhi who was still admiring the star-lit darkness. He saw something in her eyes, something he's never witness before – longingness.

"Haruhi…" he spoke more gently, almost in a whisper.

She closed her eyes and willed a deep breath of the cool night air.

_Mori…_

_Haruhi…_

_I can't say what I want to say…_

… _with words._

_._

_._

Within minutes the fullness of night was upon them. The moon's soft light grazed the garden providing shadows for chirping crickets and buzzing cicadas. The glinting fireflies danced about in the open air. The picture before them called for closure; encouraging the two to retreat back into the house during the superstitious hours. Even still, they remained on the soft grass, content in their unspoken haven.

Haruhi breathed out a moan as she stretched her arms over her legs towards her pointed feet. Her body began feeling stiff from leaning against the spiked bark. She didn't want to disturb the innocence of the moment but her growling stomach raced ahead of her hesitation.

Mori turned to the little one planted beside him and smiled. She could hide her aggravations but she couldn't hide her hunger.

Mori took a deep breath in and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her closer to his side. "Let's go eat," his deep voice to her relief was forgiving.

* * *

Hikaru paced across his bedroom minding the sharp corners of the Cherrywood bedframe and his brother's naked foot lazily hanging off the side. He forced the plush carpet flat underneath his rushed footsteps although he couldn't care less if he eventually dug a trench.

"How long do you plan on doing that? You're making me dizzy." Kaoru lied sideways atop their bed with a textbook resting open by his elbow. He watched his brother stomp around in their bedroom for the past ten minutes. At first it was amusing to see Hikaru boil in rage but soon it lost the appeal and now it was snagging at Kaoru's last nerve.

"You saw the way she looked at him!" Hikaru barked, whipping around to face his brother. "You saw it!" His face turned red as the anger seeped into his neck and cheeks. Hikaru balled his hands into fists but begrudgingly threw them open without a proper target.

Kaoru knew what he was referring to. When Mori stepped out of the second storage room in his Ra cosplay they saw something in Haruhi's expression. It was different from all the times she reacted to their teasing. Usually she furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and swatted their words away. Usually she called out their ruse in her familiar apathetic tone. This time, unfortunately, was different. This time her eyes lit up with acknowledgement. This time her lip quivered. This time her cheeks were stained in the softest hue of red. This time… she smiled.

It bothered the twins the whole ride home. They stewed in their disbelief, bouncing accusations off each other. They should have known not to steer Haruhi's impressionable emotions towards the one host she's living with. They should have known their teasing would nudge her into Mori.

Hikaru grabbed his red hair and groaned. The flame that burned for Haruhi blazed behind his chest, threatening to burn him from the inside out. His feelings sparked after their spontaneous date in Karuizawa. That day he felt a small flickering within when they shared an ice cream, when he searched for her through the thunder storm, when he threw open the church doors to see the trail of rain leading him to a pew, and when he placed his headphones around her ears and held her tight until the other hosts caught up. That day a flame burned for Haruhi and after all this time it never quenched.

He treated her like their little toy – a play thing – all the while aching to hold her delicate body against him once more. He prayed for another chance she'd rest her pretty head against his shoulder. He knew his immaturity ran head of him during the most unfortunate times but his heart pleaded for Haruhi to return his love. He would grow into a man –a better man – one who would one day provide her the future he's dreamt for them. A life – a marriage – filled with endless adventures, a lifestyle that never left her wanting more, and many intimate nights.

His fingers wanted to wrap around Mori's neck and squeeze his anguish into his throat. The mute host, the one who never strayed from his cousin's side like a lost puppy, somehow captured Haruhi's affection. It all felt completely backwards. His blood boiled thinking how Mori probably took advantage of Haruhi's misfortune to take his chance.

"She likes Mori." Hikaru growled.

"I know she does." Kaoru responded.

Kaoru never confessed to his twin but deep down he also loved Haruhi. She was the first girl to infiltrate their world. She saw them as individuals and treated them as equals. She understood their need for each other alongside their need to be recognized as individuals. They've parted their hair differently, wore the exact same outfit, and even tone-matched their voices for a day and still she saw through their guise with a scoff. They couldn't fool her. She chose to see their characters, for who they were instead of what they presented.

"She likes him…." Hikaru sounded defeated, his voice now flat.

Kaoru sat up and anchored his arms behind him for balance. His heart mirrored the distraught expression on Hikaru's face. Unlike his twin Kaoru learned to hide his emotions better. He supposed that was the one obvious difference between them.

"It can't end like this." Hikaru muttered.

The vibe in the room changed. Kaoru watched his brother straighten himself to stand tall and brush the wrinkles from his t-shirt. Hikaru took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed to join Kaoru.

Hikaru couldn't let Mori secretly steal away their host maiden behind closed doors. Mori hid in the protection of his home… like a coward. As if without the other hosts around Mori had a fighting chance. This thought made Hikaru smirk.

"It can't end like this," he repeated, "not when I love her too."

Kaoru saw something flicker behind his brother's hazel eyes; determination.


	5. Haruhi, Stay

Japan rested under the dark blanket of night, lured to sleep by the moonlight's soft lullaby. The kitchen staff, gardeners, and maids all returned to their respective homes grateful to sleep in their own beds. The Morinozuka home stood still, shielded by the tall thick trees that nourished their property. It was a quiet night in Japan, the commoners and aristocrats lost in their slumber… all except for one.

Mori tossed to his side with an unpleasant groan, disturbing the silk sheets that clung to his long matured body. His fingers pushed through his wild black locks as he dared to check the digital clock, knowing it wouldn't help ease his mind.

01:23am.

Another annoyed groan escaped his throat as he tried to untangle the sheets that trapped his athletic legs. He writhed in his king-sized bed for hours begging for sleep's curse to befall him but his mind refused; too bothered to relax.

Hours earlier he attempted meditating in his family's shrine and prayed. He considered opening their personal dojo that rested at the bottom of their property but decided against it; reasoning he wouldn't stop training until the morning light. Classes would begin in less than eight hours. If he wanted a full night's rest he'd have to drop within seconds. He exhaled his frustration knowing that probably wouldn't happen tonight. He had too much on his mind.

The same scene haunted him since he retired to bed. A memory that played like a broken record; stop, rewind, and resume. He closed his eyes and once again remembered the Host hours, specifically Haruhi. Her roaming eyes didn't just capture his attention. A quick survey of the room confirmed others also noticed. The Hitachiin twins' simmering annoyance were obvious. Hikaru's reaction was somewhat expected but the disbelief written on Kaoru's face came as a surprise. Mori even noticed Kyoya peering past the glimmer of his glasses to see what captured the acting hosts' attentions – his stare fixated a few seconds too long. Mori's chest churned anxiously as his friends' curiously followed her eyes… to him. Their revelations sparked something behind their irises, a flash of something dangerous. Mori knew that emotion too well; jealousy.

He rolled over to face the far wall and rested his head against his bicep. He feared this might happen.

Inviting Haruhi and her father to live with him was a choice made in haste. It was a desperate plea for her to remain in his life. He didn't think of the consequences because in that moment he didn't care. In that moment, as he watched Haruhi fall unconscious from her father's confession, he had to act quickly. For the woman he loved. The first woman he ever loved.

His chest expanded as he inhaled the room's stale air. The bitterness in his lungs willed him out of bed to find his windows. His fingers felt in the darkness for the latches and unhatched the spring locks, shooting the frame open with a clang. Instantly the coolness of night flooded into his room and the crisp breeze grazed his tired face. He welcomed the brisk shivers as he filled his lungs with fresh air.

Nightfall felt heavy tonight. The darkness beyond his window seemed alive amongst the twinkling stars and rustling tree leaves. His body reacted well to the change in temperature; his eyelids feeling heavier than before. He smirked feeling foolish for resorting to this last.

Still… something felt wrong. He tried to listen to the owl's hooting or the cricket's chorus.

Nothing. The usual soothing sounds of night stood still – quieted.

The cool air, the wildlife's absence, it meant one thing. His suspicion was confirmed when a roll of thunder coursed the sky.

* * *

"Dad?"

Haruhi lightly rapped her knuckles against her father's bedroom door. She knew the soft knocks wouldn't coax her sleeping father out of bed but the fear of waking the entire Morinozuka home kept her from frantically banging against his door.

The first rumble of thunder stirred her awake. The second rumble forced her under her bed sheets and curl into a ball until her knees pressed against her chest. After the third rumble she gathered enough courage to leave the safety of her bedroom to find her father's noise cancelling headphones.

Haruhi tried knocking one more time.

_Dad… please…_

The hushed thuds reverberated off the walls.

_Dad you said I could come to you during a storm…_

Her trembling fist sent whispers through the door. A lone tear fell from her tired eyes.

_You promised you'd protect me…_

A whimper escaped her quivering lips as another clap of thunder echoed through the house. Fear crippled her. Her legs buckled from underneath and she collapsed to the carpeted floor; the strength she mustered earlier now lost. As she sat exposed in the hallway she felt alone. She _was_ alone.

Lightning charged across the sky in chaotic strikes, illuminating the house in an electric flash.

Haruhi sent a silent prayer to her mother in Heaven for the thunder the stop. She prayed her mother could summon a miracle on her behalf – just this once. Her bedroom sat a few feet away but a few feet too far for her paralyzed body. She scrunched her eyes closed as her hands cupped her ears. More salty tears stained her cheeks, falling against her will as hopelessness settled in.

_Mom… save me…_

.

.

"Haruhi."

That voice.

That soothing baritone voice.

The voice with controlled power.

"Haruhi…"

The voice that cradled her name in whispers.

The voice even thunder couldn't drown.

.

.

"Mori-senpai."

.

.

His strong heart beat against his bare chest. His arms shifted underneath her pushing her closer to his neck. Haruhi's fingers unapologetically traced the bridge between his toned pecks feeling the vibration of his pulse against her fingertips.

.

.

His scent was a mixture of raw odors; ones found among the trees and the gritty earth. He smelled like nature. She lifted her weary head to nestle under his chin and breathed him in.

.

.

Her fingers abandoned his chest and traveled upward past his protruding collarbone toward his neck. She brushed the tips against his soft tanned skin. His body was built like armor, his skin thick as leather. A body bred from a long line of warriors; born with the natural instinct to protect.

.

.

Hot breaths washed over her body as he shifted her weight in his arms. It felt nice like a warm summer breeze. Or a gust of desert air. Or the heated breaths of someone who wordlessly poured his heart out to her. Someone who proved his love for her time and time again.

.

.

Someone she was falling in love with…

.

.

* * *

The silk embracing her listless body smelled foreign. She leaned her nose into the sheets Mori wrapped around her and smelled his intoxicating spice mixed into the fibers. The firm mattress hugged her small frame within its padded plush. For a moment she forgot the sky was erupting in thunder blasts. For a moment she didn't notice the streaking lightning breaking apart the night sky. For a single moment she breathed in Mori and exhaled the world.

The mattress behind her gave way for something heavy. The dip threatened to roll her toward the center but before she could fall backwards a solid presence anchored her in place. In the darkness she felt his familiar hot breaths against her neck and her eyes widened once realizing who lied directly behind her.

He didn't bring her back to her bedroom.

It was too dark to examine his bedroom but the clues fell easily into place. In her disabling fear she didn't question why his walk felt longer than the few feet to her bedroom. She didn't notice the sharp turns and winding hallways. She was so distracted by his being she failed to see how far into the house they traveled.

He had brought her into his bed.

Haruhi felt her defenses shut down; one after the other until only a thread of common sense remained. She felt herself slipping out of reality as Mori's warmth engulfed her body. She needed to escape before she completely lost herself in him.

As if he could hear her thoughts he draped his arm around her torso, the weight of his limb forcing her further into his mattress.

His piercing soft voice whispered by her ear, "Stay."

That voice. That damned voice. It could seduce anyone with a single word and here he was seducing her into lying with him for the night. It was almost dizzying.

"Haruhi," he baited, "stay." She felt his wild hair brush across her ear as he traveled closer. Her heart raced in anticipation. She couldn't pull away. She didn't want to pull away. It all felt so exhilarating. Her body and mind betrayed her and now she wanted to melt into him. She wanted to drown in his stimulating earthy scent. The fear that crippled her minutes ago was now long gone, shoved aside by Mori. In this moment a sensation overtook her; a feeling she never experienced during a thunderstorm. With Mori behind her she felt… calm.

He inched closer until his thick lips grazed against her cheek. She breathed a gasp. It was all she could afford. He pressed his lips against her cheekbone and Haruhi couldn't control the trembling moan that escaped as he trailed his kisses down to her jawbone.

"Let me protect you." He wasn't asking. He wasn't begging. He had her completely ensnared in his arms – in his bed – that the statement wasn't just a statement. Haruhi knew he was voicing his oath.

The last of her sanity broke as she slipped under his spell. She felt herself tumbling helplessly into the rabbit whole that was Mori and it made her… smile.

She answered him, lost for breath, "Okay."

His arm pulled her closer to him, a daring move but a welcomed one. She molded herself against his body until they were perfectly aligned. The rise and fall of his chest against her back eased her into sleep; the final effect of his spell.

* * *

Mori entwined her short hair between his broad fingers as she slept. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and he felt himself slowly drifting to join her. All night he tossed in frustration, praying he would slip into slumber. Now with Haruhi resting peacefully beside him he prayed he wouldn't close his eyes. Many nights he fantasized about this very moment; Haruhi pressing her delicate body against his as they held each other, shielded in the darkness. Tonight his boyish dream unraveled into reality and he couldn't risk missing a single second of it.

His fingers traced along her porcelain skin. It was so soft, so thin, she felt a doll. He looked upon her in awe and wondered how an aggressively ambitious personality could fit inside a small body. She almost seemed unreal.

Mori loved her for so many things. She was driven, intelligent, honorable, and down to earth. She didn't demand her fair share from the world but greased her elbows to work for it. She understood the importance of self-sufficient labor and thought for herself; something many of the Ouran ladies will never dip their feet in. She reminded him of a wild horse that galloped through open fields, unbothered from saddles and blinders. She was truly remarkable and he fell desperately in love.

His mind returned to the haunting memory from before; the memory of Hikaru and Kaoru realizing their feelings all at once. It bothered Mori greatly. He held his friends to the highest regards. He served them as he served his cousin Hunny. He wouldn't purposefully destroy the friendships he kindled from the Host Club but with Haruhi resting underneath his arm he knew the inevitable would surface. Mori would have to fight for his love.

And he was willing.

Before sleep overtook him one final thought crossed his mind; the Hitachiin twins. He knew their world was small and not easily penetrated. They tested those who loved them and pushed away those they deemed unworthy. They were each other's security blanket; always each other's safety net. When Haruhi entered the Host Club she broke down their façade. She saw through the walls they built and scoffed at their schemes. She acted as a flea on an acrobat line – easily crossing between worlds. It was no surprise to Mori when he saw how Hikaru changed after Karuizawa. Something sparked within the young boy – a flame if you will – and it burned for Haruhi. Mori also knew Hikaru won't control his selfish whims. Hikaru was so young and still so naive about the world outside his own that he failed to realize he and Mori were very alike.

Since Mori was a young boy he differed from the other children. While his classmates played with each other on the playground Mori chose to accompany his cousin in the grass. Mori stood by his cousin's side for Hunny understood him. What Mori couldn't express in words Hunny could translate on his behalf. In a way, Hunny was his safety blanket. The other children teased Mori. They called him mute. They called him incompetent. They labeled him as Hunny's slave. They even questioned his sexuality for their amusement. His world was just as small until Tamaki approached Hunny about a new club he wanted to establish. Mori remembered feeling anxious that day, afraid this would be the first time Hunny took his leave from Mori's side. He couldn't chain his cousin down but up until that day Hunny was the only person that accepted Mori for who he was. When Hunny told Mori they were both invited to join the club he happily accepted; willing to go wherever Hunny went. Little did he know that decision would have set him on his own path. He was so afraid Hunny would abandon him but now that he held Haruhi close in the late hours of night… he realized it would be he who'd separate first.

* * *

The morning light crashed into his bedroom forcing his eyes to reluctantly open. His head throbbed in protest for the little sleep he had as he propped his aching upper half against the headboard. His hand swept the area beside him hoping a small body hid under his sheets for him to greet. Instead he found a folded piece of notebook paper. Haruhi's handwriting was scribbled inside.

.

_Mori-senpai,_

_Thank you for helping me through the storm last night._

_I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you at school._

_Haruhi._

.

Mori smiled; relieved last night wasn't another imagined fantasy. Her note proved that. He pulled back his sheets and swung his legs over the ledge while he grabbed his contact lens case from the nightstand. The Host Club was going to be interesting today, specifically for three certain hosts.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and pushed her toward the first storage room. She had just entered the music room and already regretted it. Usually she took Tamaki's obnoxious personality with a grain of salt; allowing his absurd comments to roll off her back but there were days when his high-pitched cries for her attention were her breaking point. Today she felt herself standing on thin ice and he was the hammer about to plunge her into icy waters.

"Tamaki-senpai I don't need you to direct me to the changing room! I already know what to do!" She grabbed his hands and threw them off; aware her eruption would bruise his ego. In that moment she didn't care. She tired of him demanding her cooperation in his perverted fantasies.

"Haruhi… Daddy only wanted to show you…" Tamaki whimpered.

"For the last time senpai," Haruhi turned on her heel to face a confused Tamaki, "you're not my father!"

He persisted on referring himself as her father. She wasted so much of her breath trying to break this delusion to no avail. He was either completely lost in his insanity or he was that narcissistic. Either way, she was stuck serving the Host Club until her debt was paid. Unfortunately that meant dealing with Tamaki's circus.

"Tamaki let the poor girl change into her cosplay." Kyoya coolly walked over with a bagged costume topped with a hanger and extended it to Haruhi. "Today we're dressing as Vikings."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the theme to which Kyoya chuckled a response, "Tamaki watched a Viking documentary over the weekend and decided we should try our hand at it too." Hikaru, who happily walked over to the help tease Tamaki, leaned into her to speak in a whisper, "He probably just wanted to wear their famous horned helmet." His sly comment made Haruhi giggle to his satisfaction. Tamaki on the other hand stewed in anger as he desperately tried to mend his broken pride.

Haruhi grabbed the costume from Kyoya to begrudgingly dress as a stereotypical Viking but before she could retreat to the first storage room the music room doors opened for another pair of hosts. Heat coursed through her body when she saw Mori's leather satchel swing out in front of his stride, followed by him. Hunny, who barely stood under Mori's waist, skipped beside his tall cousin with his stuffed bunny in hand.

When they approached her and the remaining hosts she noticed Mori's disheveled appearance. He looked exhausted. His eyes drooped half-lidded with dark circles underneath his bottom lid. Shame instantly slapped Haruhi for keeping him awake last night. Mori's tired face reflected her carelessness. If only she remained in her bedroom. Mori wouldn't have found her in the hallway. He wouldn't have felt compelled to help her. He wouldn't have stayed up most of the night worrying about her.

Her eyes found the floor. "Thanks Kyoya I'm gonna go change." She took her leave without glancing at Mori, fearing his expression would confirm her fears. Her feet took quick strides into the changing room and her hand slammed the door closed behind her.

Hikaru looked up at Mori with a quizzical glare. Mori returned his gaze, his blank stare hiding the raging emotions within his chest.

"So Mori-senpai… You didn't sleep well last night?" Hikaru's question wasn't really a question. It was all too obvious the tall host slept poorly. The evidence stained his physical features. Mori's steely grey eyes now drooped, begging for another hour of rest.

Mori grunted, "Yeah."

Hunny left to busy himself by preparing his afternoon cake. He walked off with his stuffed rabbit and took advantage of his turned back to worry for his tall cousin. Tamaki left to change into his specially designed Viking cosplay, one that enunciated his best features; his Japanese eyes and his French blonde hair. The remaining hosts stood together in an ever growing tension.

"Is everything alright at home, Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked cautiously. He had to ask, for formalities. He couldn't have a troubled host on the floor during host hours. The Ouran ladies were sensitive to negative energies. It'd be better to pretend Mori caught the cold than place him in front of disappointed customers and in the condition he was in it'd be impossible to hide the bags under his eyes or the red sleep-deprived eyes.

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

Hikaru balled his hand into a fist which caught Mori's attention. "I bet everything is great at home, huh Mori-senpai?" he challenged through gritted teeth.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in intrigued confusion. "Hikaru what do you mean by that?" He slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned against his right leg curious to see where Hikaru wanted to lead this conversation.

Mori remained bared-face as Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. "I bet it's all going exactly how you want it to, huh?" he scoffed.

Hikaru was dangerous when he lost his cool. His temper was explosive and although he never resorted to violence his words could do just as much, if even more, damage.

His last comment coaxed a response from Mori as he squinted his eyes at Hikaru – to Hikaru's pleasure.

Mori saw the jealousy boiling inside his young friend. It reached dangerous levels as he brewed in the thoughts that fueled his rage. Mori feared this would happen. The host he most sympathized with stood across from him with clenched fists and a fighting spirit. Mori felt guilty for unintentionally provoking his friend to anger but it made him wonder what Hikaru knew. He wouldn't test Mori with rumors of rumors. Hikaru _knew_ something. Mori found it difficult to maintain his mute expression, his eyebrow flickering in the corner.

Kaoru stepped in and placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Come on, let's not do this here," he pleaded.

Hikaru shoved his brother's hand off and took a step forward forcing Mori to raise his hands, prepared for foul play.

"Are you all blind?" Hikaru's accusation bounced off the ceiling like thunder, "Haruhi is living with Mori-senpai! They live together now and everyone thought it'd be fine since he was the quiet one. He wouldn't do anything to our Haruhi!" Hikaru pointed a stiff finger at Mori, "Then today Mori-senpai looks like he stared death in the face last night, he's barely awake enough to host! Yet no one asks why he didn't sleep well…"

Hikaru turned to face his brother who stood dumbfounded, lost for words or the appropriate reaction.

"Why don't you ask him why he didn't sleep last night?" Hikaru seethed in his anger, almost foaming at the mouth as the betrayal threatened to undo him.

"I don't understand Hikaru…" Kaoru stuttered, terrified of how his twin was unraveling. He wanted to grab his hand and calm him back down but the fire in Hikaru's eyes told Kaoru he was too far gone. The flame would have to die out on its own. He just knew that by then… It would be too late.

"Why didn't you sleep well last night, Mori-senpai?" Kaoru solemnly asked, his eyes not daring to leave his twin.

Mori didn't know what to say. He could list a dozen valid excuses that would defuse the fight right now; an unexpected kendo training, homework, family matters. Yet something told him that wouldn't suffice. Hikaru knew something he didn't. Hikaru didn't want an excuse to ease his anger. He needed the truth. How could Mori confess his advances towards their host maiden? The truth wouldn't satisfy Hikaru's thirst but be the very thing to undo him. Mori's eyes rolled to the far wall, unwilling to answer.

"While you're at it Kaoru, ask Haruhi why her hair smells like Mori-senpai's cologne?"

The hosts snapped their attention to Haruhi who just emerged from the storage room dressed as a maiden Viking. She could hear their argument from behind the door and prayed to her mother in Heaven their secret night together wouldn't be revealed. When she stepped out to join the hosts she felt them eyeing her suspiciously. They were all looking at her hair. She reached for a lock that strayed from underneath the Viking helmet when it dawned on her. Waking up in Mori's bed threw her off balanced. She wasn't thinking straight the entire morning and in her haste she forgot to shower. Mori's signature scent was all over her.


	6. Their Escape

"I want you two to answer honestly," Kyoya began, pushing his glasses further up his nose with his middle finger. A disappointing scowl distorted his normally calm expression while his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you sleeping together?" His eyes snapped towards the two hosts in question and noticed Haruhi flinch. Kyoya sighed and tried to compose himself once more, tucking away the irritation that sparked a painful headache.

After Hikaru announced his accusation Kyoya was forced to step into action. He had grabbed Haruhi's forearm and sternly led her back into the first storage room. After he rushed her inside he turned to beckon Mori with an arched finger. He saw the hesitation in Mori's tired eyes but the hosts knew not to provoke the shadow king's anger. Mori wisely obeyed and Kyoya pushed him in to join Haruhi.

"Be thankful you're speaking with me," Kyoya stated flatly, "I doubt the others could practice this much patience." He gritted his teeth as he pushed down yet another wave of animosity. He felt a cocktail of unpleasant emotions contort his stomach as thoughts raced his panicked mind.

Kyoya wanted to scream. His fingers ached to wrap around Mori's throat - to squeeze out the immodesty until it ran like blood. He could almost taste iron on his tongue just imagining it.

"Senpai…" Haruhi croaked nervously, her shaky voice almost a whisper. Her statement ended there. She couldn't string the right words together and was too afraid to add wood to the blazing fire.

Kyoya inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly once again composing himself… for Haruhi's sake. He knew Mori could tolerate a vicious tongue lashing but he couldn't unleash that unto Haruhi. He couldn't scare her like that.

Kyoya's thoughts took a dangerous turn into the unknown. They weren't answering him and their hesitations fueled disturbing images that played in his mind.

_Mori and Haruhi…_

_Mori sleeping with Haruhi…_

_Sharing the same bed…_

_So close…_

… _so close…_

… _so very close…_

Kyoya was once that close to Haruhi. She ran into his room in her frantic search for a bathroom. She bowed her apology for making the hosts worry about her rash and foolish actions from earlier that day. He told her he wasn't worried but that was a lie. He couldn't help but eye the cut on her cheek from where the beach thug punched her off a cliff. She claimed she didn't have time to fetch the hosts when the trouble aroused. She claimed she didn't have to rely on them for protection, that she could defend herself. Kyoya had to prove her wrong.

He grabbed her by the wrist and effortlessly threw her onto his bed. Before she could blink – or breathe – he mounted her and pinned her against his mattress. For a moment he reveled in the sight of her writhing underneath him, just how he imagined in the late night fantasies that kept him awake. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at him surprised while he dared her to escape. His grasp tightened around her fragile arms and for a second he entertained the thought of taking her. Her nightgown hugged her slender body, her dark hair haloed her petite face, and her brown eyes glistened under the seeping moonlight. Her inexperienced lips were so close… he could almost taste their sweetness.

But what he wasn't expecting was her lack of fear. He overpowered her into bed in a dark room yet she didn't cry out or plead for mercy. She watched him just the same as he watched her and for a second he wanted to take her; to take advantage of her compliance and consume her with his ravenous desires… but only for a second.

_Did Mori taste her?_

_Did Mori pin her into his bed?_

_Did she comply just the same?_

… _did she want it too…_

_Did Mori… take her…_

He couldn't stop his imagination from betraying him, the images flooded in like predetermined flashbacks; Mori holding Haruhi close in the shelter of his bed; his skin brushing against hers, his lips conquering hers, his hands devouring her bare body…

Kyoya's hands tightened into fists as the dam that held back his rage finally collapsed. He kept their private moment – the moment at the beach – a delicious secret; one only he could replay when Haruhi came to mind late at night. He felt the heat rising against his will and silently apologized to Haruhi for his ugly behavior.

"Answer me," he growled, "are you sleeping together!" His furry echoed off the storage walls, his patience gone. "Answer me!"

"Yes." Mori's deep voice counteracted; his conserved expression replaced with defensive anger. Kyoya's confidence dwindled when Mori's narrowed eyes glared into him. The tall host usually reserved his protective instincts in favor of his friends. Now Kyoya was on the receiving end and it made his skin crawl.

"What…" Kyoya muttered, still digesting the shock.

"Last night she slept with me during a thunderstorm," Mori explained calmly, "nothing happened. We just slept." He looked down at Haruhi and nodded at her encouraging her to confirm.

"Yeah," her courage returning, "we didn't do anything. We certainly didn't do what you're all thinking."

Kyoya couldn't catch the next question that escaped his throat, "How many times?" He silently cursed himself for exposing his insecurity and by the arch of Mori's eyebrow he knew the tall host caught it.

"It happened once," Mori continued, "under certain circumstances."

Kyoya knew what he was trying to say. Haruhi's phobia forced him to make a rash decision. Mori's sensitive nature wouldn't allow Haruhi to suffer alone so that explained why he accompanied her last night… but Kyoya wanted to know how she ended up in his bed. How did a thunderstorm force her to sleep with him, to saturate herself in his essence?

Kyoya had to think of a profitable solution to this disaster. He couldn't allow them to host in their conditions. Mori was a sore sight and Haruhi reeked of Mori. He thought perhaps he'd allow Mori to rest in the corner and could charge his guests admission to share a personal moment with their host. He knew many of their guests entertained their fantasies concerning the wild host. Kyoya figured it could work if he could summon a bed and collapsible curtains but even with Seizaburo on speed-dial he couldn't fetch the materials in time. Hosting hours would start in a matter of minutes. There was only one thing left to do.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses again before speaking, "Regrettably, you both can't host today. We can't have our guests suspecting two of their favorite hosts are secretly rendezvousing." Haruhi blushed at the comment to Kyoya's dismay.

Mori grunted his compliance and Haruhi averted her eyes in embarrassment. The tension slowly dwindled as Kyoya's anger resolved. His emotional outburst, fueled by jealousy, satisfied the conflicted knot in his stomach. He brushed his hands against the side of his Ouran jacket and turned to open the door but before grabbing the doorknob he paused.

"I suggest you two return home before our guests arrive. I'll explain to them you two caught a seasonal cold. Given that it's still spring they might buy into it." His head turned just enough for them to see the side of his face, "and I'd warn against this happening again. Haruhi, you don't belong in Mori's bed."

"Senpai, we didn't…" Haruhi stepped forward in her defense.

"You behavior is completely unacceptable!" Kyoya interrupted and spun on his heel to face Haruhi directly. "I understand the baka that is your father forced you into Mori's home but that doesn't make you his concubine!"

"KYOYA!" Mori's powerful voice erupted through gritted teeth, "You stop there!"

Kyoya's body froze in shock – paralyzed. He never heard Mori raise his voice before. He was always calm and collected and it almost seemed impossible for the quiet host to shout. But just now his gravel voice was deafening – like an activated land-mine – and it rang in his ears just the same.

Mori's flexed arms took Haruhi and brought the stunned woman to his chest. Her tense small body conformed to his as she grabbed onto his shoulder, her widened eyes still dazed in shock.

Kyoya couldn't bear to see her cling to him but he didn't dare to move or speak as the towering man approached.

"Kyoya, you should be ashamed of yourself." Mori's whispered coarsely as he passed to take his leave.

The anger that drove him into madness sank to his stomach like a rock as guilt crept up his spine. He realized the weight of his words as they settled against his chest. He couldn't believe he went that far… that he was capable of going that far with Haruhi. He let his insecurities consume him and amidst the chaos he bruised her with his words.

.

_Haruhi… wait…_

_._

_I'm…_

.

Kyoya snapped to his senses. He had to apologize to her. He had to reassure her somehow that his anger wasn't directed at her. He had to explain to her none of this was her fault. He rushed out of the storage room to try to catch Mori before he left with her and found Haruhi still nestled in his arms, her eyes peering over his shoulder at Kyoya.

Kyoya saw it.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw it.

Tamaki saw it.

Even Hunny saw it.

Kyoya watched helplessly as Haruhi disappeared behind the door frame, her eyes swelling with tears.

.

_I'm so sorry_

.

.

No one spoke. No one moved. Hunny stilled his dessert fork against the table linen. Hikaru and Kaoru paused their tableware assembly. A thick fog of hostility fell over the hosts, tightening their chests and stifling their breaths. Haruhi's glistening eyes drew the life from the music room and left them in a tomb.

Tamaki stood from his couch and approached Kyoya from behind.

"Kyoya," he chose his words carefully and barely spoke above a whisper, "what happened?" his normally charismatic voice now flat with concern.

Kyoya felt his hand move impulsively to the nearest object – a rustic stained teacup resting idle on Hunny's table – and threw it against the tiled floor, smashing the delicate piece into grainy porcelain shards.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Japan. The cloudless sky allowed the sun to shed its warmth unto the blooming cherry blossoms that lined his main driveway; their distressed voyage home finally coming to an end.

Mori watched the world outside bustle in its ignorant bliss beyond his family car window as he played with Haruhi's hair with gentle strokes. Her head rested in Mori's lap, cushioned by his leather satchel, while the rest of her small body lied across the backseat. Her trembling stopped a while ago, now fast asleep, but her cheeks were still stained where the tears fell.

Mori couldn't help but blame himself for what happened at the host club. He gave her his solemn oath last night; to always protect her. He shielded her from the thunderstorm but couldn't predict the storm they'd walk into today. It happened so fast she didn't have time to properly process the situation. Hikaru in his anger almost painted her as a harlot and Kyoya… he purposefully mocked her with his careless comments. It was all too much at once. Their friends unloaded their insecurities onto her and she couldn't bear the weight.

She had mustered enough courage to walk out of Ouran Academy with a false confidence. She kept her head high, her back straight, and her lip from quivering while he kept pace beside her. But the second they reached his car the tears cascaded from her troubled eyes, unable to hold back her whimpers for a second longer. It broke Mori's spirit to see her so humiliated. If Haruhi's punishment was to leave in shame then his punishment was to watch her struggle through the pain.

"Master Takashi, we're pulling into the front now," his chauffer announced, "should I fetch a maid to care for Miss Haruhi?"

Mori tenderly stroked another lock of her short hair and felt her shift against his thighs. In her slumber she gripped his textured pants with her thin fingers and hummed a soft whine. He couldn't will himself to wake her. She deserved a few moments of peace, even if they were only in her dreams.

Mori lifted his hand for the attendant to see in the review mirror signaling they'd stay in the car a bit longer. His driver nodded and steered the car away from the front entrance towards the northern overlook. Mori knew he was giving them the privacy they needed and he grunted his approval as the car came to a halt.

"If that is all, I'll take my leave." With that the man quieted the engine and carefully closed the car door behind him, mindful not to wake Haruhi.

Mori rolled his window down to allow in a cool breeze and returned to his attention to the sleeping maiden.

He traveled back to before the hosting hours when they had their explosive confrontation in the storage room. Mori perfected his cool composure from years of self-discipline, both in the dojo and around his peers, but Kyoya's demeaning behavior tested his limits. As the condescending words spilled from Kyoya's mouth Mori's biceps burned to reach out and throw the frail man against the wall. He knew he could overpower Kyoya; he was a man with a loud bark but little bite… physically at least. Kyoya knew how to pull his strings but in a hand-to-hand battle he wouldn't stand a chance against the experienced kendo champion. Kyoya needed to learn when to hold his tongue and earlier proved that.

.

" _Haruhi, you don't belong in Mori's bed."_

.

.

_You're wrong Kyoya_.

.

.

_You're very wrong._

_._

_._

* * *

Kyoya plopped into his chair situated in the corner of the room and pulled out his black book from his black satchel. From the corner of his eye he saw the bored ladies of Ouran beginning to fill their respective hosts' tables, blissfully unaware of the fight that took place just minutes ago. Kaoru took care of Kyoya's mess just before the first pair of ladies waltzed in. They almost discarded all evidence of minutes earlier, all except the exasperated attitudes the hosts strained to hide from their bubbling guests.

He rubbed his temples in tight circles as the aggravation swarmed within. The emotional burden manifested as physical pain and it throbbed inside his head. He cursed under his breath as he reached for his prescribed pain medicine.

His headaches have progressively gotten worse since a few months ago. His family's doctor advised him to take frequent breaks from his studies and gave him a prescription, suggesting his aggressive schooling was the root cause. Kyoya nodded politely and left with the pills, happy to have a method of relief, but his doctor's intuition couldn't have been more wrong. Kyoya knew the truth. A particular host maiden lied behind his agonizing headaches.

Kyoya didn't understand why he felt so possessive over Haruhi. No one owned her. No one controlled her. No one could stamp their family seal on her forehead and claim her as their own. Yet his nerves twitched every time Hikaru stood too close to her ear as he whispered nonsense. His neck tensed every time Kaoru linked his arm around hers. He didn't like seeing another man place their greedy hands on her. She was precious – unique – and he wanted her all for himself.

At first he wanted to convince himself otherwise, saying she wouldn't hold merit in the Ootori family. He tried to listen to reason; she was a commoner, she wouldn't adjust to the Ootori's demanding lifestyle, she didn't practice the elegance needed to be worn on his arm. Nonetheless he couldn't concede to the criticisms. She was intelligent, honest, and perceptive – everything he desired despite his father's opinions. She looked past his cold demeanor and saw the softened heart within. Kyoya couldn't admit his sensitive attributes in fear of appearing weak. If he wanted to inherit his father's kingdom he couldn't afford to be anything but strong, conniving, and always one step ahead. Somehow Haruhi saw through his façade as if he were made of glass. What seemed even stranger was that he liked it.

A thought demanded attention, to his grievance; after today would she continue to see his softer side or has he forever ruined that little connection they shared?

* * *

The early evening's warmth kissed her face as she stirred awake completely engulfed in the sun's rays. She was grateful for the luxurious car seat that cushioned her sore body. The Morinozukas tamed their extravagant expenses better than the other hosts' families, only owning what they needed with a little extra on top, but they still splurged in the details. For this she was grateful for it greatly helped her rejuvenating rest.

Her eyes blinked away the last of sleep as she gathered her thoughts. The afternoon felt like a distant memory now, quietly fading into the blackness of her mind as she tried to push the flashbacks of angry hosts and unforgivable words back. She'd have to confront the others for their behaviors… later. Right now she didn't want it bothering her more than it should.

Calloused fingers brushed against her forehead and travel down to her earlobe. It sent shivers down her neck. He was expressing his love through his gentle fingertips, wordlessly etching his adoration against her skin.

"Haruhi," His voice was gentle, a relieving contrast from earlier, "do you want to go inside?"

Haruhi considered it but decided against it. In her current state her father would recognize the hurt written in her expression. Haruhi didn't have the strength to brave explaining what happened. She'd rather turn the opposite direction.

"Can we go for a walk instead?" she asked.

* * *

The winding walking path led deeper into the rural terrains of the Morinozuka's property. Haruhi felt the sharp shards of bark beneath her soft hands as she stared up the tree trunk. The evening sky was barely visible past the thick bushels of leaves and branches that hung overhead. She was surrounded by strong trees that towered over her. The spring breeze rustled the green leaves which allowed rays of golden sunlight to peek through. It felt surreal, as if she stood in a painting, and she soaked it in. The forest was alive around her. It was a world on its own – an escape from reality.

"It must be nice to have this at your fingertips," Haruhi made for conversation.

Mori stood behind her leaned against a tree. He watched her awed expression as she explored the forest around them with admiration. She acted like a curious child yet held the grace of a woman; another reason why he loved her.

"Yeah," he admitted, "it's nice." He looked above him to peer at the same breathtaking sight that captured Haruhi. Pink clouds stretched across a mayan sky past the oak trees' newly bloomed leaves. Wildlife buzzed around them; the cicadas sang their vibrato, the crickets chirped in chorus, and the birds sweet voices echoed off the trees. Haruhi couldn't ask for a more perfect scene. Her gaze followed the winding mix of branches until she caught sight of Mori. His athletic body complimented the strong tree he leaned against and she now understood what made Mori so intriguing. He was the son of a skilled martial artist – a notch in a strong lineage of fighters – yet he practiced self-control and grace. He naturally had an advantage over potential enemies with his size and skill yet he kept that side of him tucked away. He didn't flaunt his wealth. He didn't brag about his abilities. He didn't fall into line with the hundreds of rich young men who eagerly waited to inherit their fathers' life's work. His family's land perfectly symbolized him; a modest home filled with irreplaceable riches, saturated in noble history, besieged by nature's serene strength. He was, essentially, the best of both worlds – a wealthy man who took pride in his hand's work. Haruhi could see how she took to him so quickly. She understood what made him so _wild_. In his world he stood out among the greedy, the conniving, and the power hungry. He didn't conform to their expectations. He was a wild card they couldn't predict or control.

"Mori, I never thanked you for earlier." It spilled off her tongue before she could catch them. She did want to thank him but the timing didn't feel right. It felt too soon. Nonetheless the calming scene lured the words from her mouth, starting a conversation she felt ill-prepared for.

Mori shrugged and returned his eyes to the tips of the trees, "I'm sorry you heard that."

Haruhi watched his cool expression waiver ever so slightly as he recounted the earlier events. It pained him to remember Kyoya's venomous words. Haruhi noticed his neck tighten as he swallowed the bitter memories.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I wasn't thinking this morning and forgot to shower, otherwise…"

She couldn't finish her apology. Mori didn't allow her. He stepped forward and graced the back of his hand against her cheek, effectively hushing her. In a single motion he traced her cheekbone and tucked a short lock behind her ear. The sensation his fingertips sparked made her blush.

"It wasn't your fault," he explained, "it was mine." His hand rested atop her head, his signature gesture of affection for the little one, "They had no right speaking to you like that." The remnants of anger flickered in his eyes as he spoke, his driving instinct to protect resurfacing.

Haruhi looked down at the dirt trail underneath her black oxford shoes and felt the tree roots that slithered through the earth under her heel. She breathed in nature's air for comfort.

"I don't know what got into them. They overreacted based on speculation. They didn't even ask me for the truth," she raised her voice as the anger swelled inside her, "they just wanted to attack me with rumors. I thought they knew me better than that." She returned her gaze to Mori who nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm finally figuring them out. Sometimes they prove to be more than rich snobs. Then sometimes they mess everything up and I don't know who they are!" she felt a nerve twitch as her anger rose to another level. She shouldn't forgive Kyoya for his insults. She shouldn't forgive Hikaru for starting an unnecessary fight. She shouldn't have to extend grace to the two hosts who hurt her – the two who were supposedly her friends. She didn't understand their pent-up rage and how they could have easily exploded on her, as if they harbored those heinous thoughts for longer than today. "Kyoya wants to pretend he owns me because I'm an indebted commoner. Hikaru and Kaoru treat me like their play thing, as if our friendship is a game of cat and mouse. Tamaki is a demented freak whom I want nothing to do with most of the time yet he persists with this…" her hands fumbled into a ball as she searched for the right word, "…perversion! It's too much! Are they my friends or not? Do I know them or not? Do they even know me?"

Haruhi had friends in the past. She befriended her elementary and middle school classmates with ease. They'd chat at the lunch table over their homemade bento and laugh over silly useless things. They'd push each other on the swing, race to the metal slide, draw dragons on the sidewalk with white chalk, disappear behind textbooks as they studied in the school library, discuss their futures and dreams, and return a smile with a bigger smile. She experienced friendship before and what the hosts offered felt like a demented version of the term. The closer she got to them the more confusing they became. The more layers she pulled back the more complicated they appeared. She didn't know how much longer she'd have to dig until they would unfold themselves completely.

"Sometimes," she confessed, "I wish I never broke that vase."

Mori's hand abandoned her hair and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up. His grey eyes looked into hers earnestly as he spoke, "I'm glad you did."

A gasp escaped her as his serious eyes gazed into hers. His thumb rubbed small circles on her chin as he leaned closer, the air between them growing more intense. Her emotions collided with each other, at odds between her anger with the hosts and the heightened attraction she felt for the man before her. She didn't know which way to turn; to scream or to…

"Haruhi," his voice penetrated her raging thoughts, "I'm glad I met you."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes grew wider as he cushioned his thick lips against her pale skin. The world seemed to tilt in that moment. Gravity seemed to have loosen its grip as the world slowly faded away. The sensation made her light-headed. It confused her yet she craved more. Her body froze yet she ached to wrap herself around him. Her senses were slipping away yet she wanted to smell him, feel him, taste him. Her mind came to a halt while Mori filled every crevice and she wondered if this is how it felt to be in love.

_...mother..._

_._

_...if you can hear me..._

_._

_...I..._

_._

_...I think I love him..._

_._

_._

He pulled back expecting to see her wide chocolate eyes transfixed in confusion and anger. He chuckled, knowing for someone as intelligent as herself, she failed to pick up on the smallest of cues.

"Mori-senpai…" Her voice wobbled.

He pulled away but remained mere inches from her, not daring to separate so soon. "Takashi." He stated.

Haruhi felt a blush stain her face. To be given this privilege was an intimate gesture. He was offering himself to her.

She looked up with a smile and whispered, "Takashi," just to feel how it rolled off her tongue. His name felt like forbidden fruit and yet he gave her a taste.

He peered down at her, mesmerized by the brown orbs staring back at him, and closed the gap between them. To his surprise she returned his boldness and pressed into him.

Haruhi didn't expect to act so eagerly. It was as if an instinct raged inside her. Her sense of self-control slipped beneath her as she felt a force push her against Mori – embracing his lips into hers. As suddenly as her impulse he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him, her body pressed against his. She felt a deep vibration tickle her lips as he moaned his delight; the hunger that made him crave her returned.

The last strap of control that held her back snapped. An overwhelming desire swelled inside her. It sent electric waves through her small body and soon her sense of reality broke when Mori's roaming hands traveled down her back and nestled above her blooming hips. Haruhi silently thanked the previous year for allowing her boyish figure to blossom more into womanhood. Mori also sent his silent gratitude as his large hands grabbed her rounded posterior.

Their lips moved in a passionate dance – their kiss deepening as they quickened their heated snares. Mori's thick lips gripped onto hers as he spiraled deeper into their euphoria. He didn't want to stop – he couldn't stop – and his hands rebelliously slid further down her hips until his fingers tips felt the plush of her bottom. He growled as she nudged her pelvis forward, incited by his touch. Her body was maturing and soon she may not be mistaken for a young man for much longer. She may have been a late bloomer but his fingers were discovering her quick catch-up.

Haruhi craved to explore as well and her hands found their way into Mori's thick wild hair. Her fingers tangled with his spiky locks and it all felt so unreal; him consuming her in raw passion, his tame hands seizing her body for the taking. It was all so much so fast and it threatened to be her undoing. She always felt safe in Mori's arms and this moment wasn't the exception. The way he caressed her, kissed her, _needed_ her, it felt like the Heavens were unraveling her destiny – her future in this man's life… in his bed…

.

Tamaki approached Hunny with an enticing offer to join a club while Mori kept himself hidden to listen, afraid his small cousin – his only friend – would abandon him.

.

.

Haruhi applied for an elite high school. Her friend scoffed at the name written atop the admission form. He said Ouran Academy was for rich jerks to throw their money around. Haruhi said it was her best chance to get into a good college.

.

.

Mori met his guests at Hunny's table and for the first time didn't dread sitting among the heiresses of Ouran. He learned to tolerate their entitled behavior by remaining silent. At first Tamaki was against it but the ladies adored a man of few words, happy to be served exotic tea by a handsome aristocrat.

.

.

Haruhi searched for a quiet place to study since Ouran's libraries were bustling with bored aristocrats with nothing better to do. Her books were getting heavy and she prayed for a quiet room nearby. That was when she found the third music room, rumored to be empty.

.

.

They took their positions in front of Tamaki's couch when the doorknob rattled. Their first guest had arrived yet when the door bolted open a young man fell forward, his books spilling onto the floor.

.

.

Haruhi tried to escape the rambling blonde, taking one step backwards as a time. They mistook her for a boy due to her short hair, her shabby clothes, and the masculine reading glasses. She felt her backside bump into something. Seconds later the sound of glass crashing against the tiled floor shook the room.

.

.

_I'm glad you broke the vase._

_._

_._

_I'm glad I met you._

_._

_._

… _You…_

Her hand slid down to curve his jaw, her fingers trailing the wisps of his hair. His familiar earthy scent blended in with the nature around them. His musk consumed her senses as she slipped further into paradise.

… _belong…_

His tongue licked her bottom lip and she happily obliged. Their tongues met and waltzed together, their warmth merging until they almost felt numb.

… _with…_

She tasted so sweet to him. He could replace her delicious lips for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He wouldn't need the calorie-heavy delicacies if he could feast on her lips, her neck, her chest, her everything.

… _me…_

_._

_._

His tongue retracted, his kisses slowed, and his hands retreated – wrapping around her waist once again. Their passion begged to be taken further but Mori couldn't will himself to take her. Not here. Not now. His body burned for her hidden treasures but his love for her surpassed his lust. He would honor her this way, saving that magical moment for another evening... preferably their wedding night. He reluctantly pulled away from her and stared into her hunger-driven eyes. Her pupils were dilated as her small body shook with each breath she managed. She was lost in her high and needed a minute to recollect herself.

Mori smiled down at the young woman with a new level of appreciation. They were a pair of shy old souls who miraculously found each other in this grand world. She returned his love and now endless possibilities awaited them. They were made for each other. Her body perfectly molded to his body. Her lips complimented his lip. Her character encouraged his character. Her blunt personality aided his shy personality. Her chocolate eyes melted his steely greys. She drew him away from his shell, slowly coaxing him to open himself to her. He was becoming her devout champion, a warrior bound by love. She was everything to him.

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed, relieved to feel his body slowly calming down. Haruhi's trembling lessened until she too stood still.

For a while they held each other close. The coolness of night surrounded them provoking goosebumps along their arms. The cicadas buzzed in the trees. The air settled as the sun threatened to disappear behind the horizon.

Spoken words could be shared later.

_Takashi…_

_._

_Haruhi…_

_._

… _I love you…_


	7. His Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild foul language. I apologize in advance.

The late hours of nightfall consumed Japan in darkness and rendered it under its spell; charming the residents and diurnal animals below into deep sleep… all except for two. The world was hushed around them; the night owl's call and crickets' chorus being the only sounds of life. The crescent moon's light barely grazed the forest floor but Mori and Haruhi didn't mind lying in the shadows. They took advantage of the seclusion and allowed nature to protect their blooming love. They rested on the earth side by side, their forearms acting as a pillow that cushioned the hard dirt and sharp twigs underneath. Mori held her left hand atop his chest. Her slender fingers weaved in and out of his like a koi fish braiding through seaweed. The rambled fidgeting acted as an aftershock from their kiss hours earlier.

Mori was thankful for the chilled air that filled his lungs; it served as a reminder to cool his mind and body of the desires that almost overthrew him. Haruhi was many things to him; strong, fiercely independent, intelligent, driven, honest, and passionate. She had penetrating eyes that could look past the thickest mask with ease. She wasn't easily fooled by personas. She recognized the real – true – person underneath the expensive clothes, the deluded smiles, and the years of fine grooming. She couldn't be tempted by wealth or status. She held firm in her values and opinions without the need to explain herself. She was charming, brilliant, beautiful, and most importantly all his… but…

… she was also…

dangerous.

She was the only woman – the only person – who ever broke through his years of self-discipline and self-sacrifice; years of shedding sweat and pain in his family's dojo and long patient hours of meditation. He was a Morinozuka, a knot anchored into his family's long lineage of warriors and honorable men and although he wouldn't go as far as saying he felt proud of his self-control he did understand it was what set him apart from the modern men in Japan. His traditional upbringing left little room for disrespect or secular behavior; something many modern women considered old fashioned and unnecessary. The few Ouran ladies who pretended to respect his values used them as fuel for their fantasies… and Mori honestly couldn't consider that as honoring his family. His upbringing was not a fetish. It was his way of life, everything that made him who was he today. Haruhi, on the other hand, didn't fetishize him like the majority of his Host Club guests and classmates. Her eyes didn't dissect him, undress him, or analyze him with raunchy desires; a mind theater he could easily recognize in a woman's eyes. No, she gave him something he never thought to ask for yet yearned for most his life… she accepted him for who he was. She didn't demand for his attention like his guests did. She didn't question his purpose in the elite world like his male classmates did. She didn't confuse his reserved personality with ignorance like his childhood bullies did. She somehow infiltrated the indifferent expression he spent a lifetime perfecting and saw his true self; the composed, profound, amorous man he held back from the world.

Haruhi was dangerous because she could command his strength to crumble. She could unravel his fortitude and reduce him to raw animal instincts with a single kiss.

He mused at how much power she unknowingly held over him, how she could pull his strings as if he were a puppet and lure him into her bidding. It was almost frightening how essential she has become to him. She somehow wove herself into his soul. When Mori first met Haruhi he felt a shift in his spirit. He knew something was about to change but couldn't place how. Now, a year later, he stole a glance at the young woman lying beside him, her fingers dancing with his, and marveled at how dramatically his life has changed.

"Takashi?" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Hn?" He longed to hear that sweet voice say his name again.

"What do we, I mean, what… I…" She stuttered out her words in fragments, unable to pull together the question she needed to ask. Mori heard the nervousness and hesitation in her voice he discerned what sat heavy on her mind.

He firmed her hand in his, lifted it to towards him, and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "You wonder what this all means now… what this means between us."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I just think we need to be blunt about what we each want."

Mori chuckled at her choice of words. _Blunt_. If only she knew how endearing she was. His lips traveled from her knuckles to her wrist and the light brushing turned into purposeful kisses.

"Mmm," she hummed at his advances. Mori smiled; pleased to see he also held his own power over her. His kisses trailed her slim arm and rounded her shoulder until he was hovering over her, his right arm stretched out beside her torso for balance.

"Takashi…"

Mori could see the glimmer in her eyes. The dark sky couldn't quench the light living within her brown eyes and he felt that invisible force tugging him towards her again. He met her mouth with his and delicately savored her, suckling on her upper lip before seizing the bottom lip with the same tease. She moaned as she reached for the nape of his neck and gripped his hair, forcing a graveled moan from his throat.

He gently pulled back, ending their kiss, and looked at the beautiful young woman he sheltered. She was a wee little thing when she first joined the Host Club but within the year she's grown an inch in height, and by his explorative hands from earlier he'd include an inch at the hips.

"Haruhi," he spoke mere inches from her face, "I don't kiss women." The second his words were spoken he regretted saying it. He winced at her response.

"Huh?" She was understandably confused. "Are you saying you don't like kissing women?" Her eyes flickered with anger and Mori swallowed his nerves for the sake of smoothing over his mistake.

"I mean…" He tried again, his voice shaking at the edges, "I don't kiss women just to kiss." Whatever relief he was hoping to feel was quickly washed away by his second regrettable statement. He wasn't making sense and he feared Haruhi would get the wrong idea. He had to say this right the third time.

"So why do you kiss them?" She sounded cautious, as if second guessing the evening's intentions altogether. It stressed Mori's nerves, the anxiety rising to an uncomfortable level. She was going to close herself to him if he didn't say this right. He had to ask her to be his. He needed her to be his. He couldn't taste Heaven on her lips and let her slip through his fingers. He would never forgive himself if he let this moment turn sour. Mori took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts, and exhaled slowly.

"I have never kissed a woman before," he explained, saying each word carefully. "No one ever appealed to me. Many young women at Ouran have asked for a kiss; on the hand, on the cheek, even the lips. I always rejected them. Morinozukas are raised to practice control over such desires but… that's the thing… there wasn't any desire. That is, until I met you." He took a deep breath and continued. His confidence returned, "I am so… attracted to you… in ways even I can't explain. You're a beautiful young woman internally and… physically… and I need you… Haruhi… I…" His confidence dwindled as he scraped for the three most important words his heart begged to reveal. They bit at him like angry dogs demanding to be set free.

Before he could take another deep breath Haruhi reached out and traced his jawline with her soft fingertips. Her caress was gentle and it shocked Mori into silence. He watched her hand trace his chin, glide down his neck, and nestle on his shoulder. He searched her face for the hidden motive but only found two milk chocolate orbs locking with his steely grays.

"Haruhi." His voice was barely audible, even for his own ears, but by the arch of her left eyebrow he knew she had heard his plea.

"Takashi," her voice was earnest and it grabbed every ounce of his attention. He watched a wave of emotions crash over her; doubt, fear, recollected strength, courage, then…

"Takashi I love you."

She spit the words out so fast they almost jumbled together but Mori heard every syllable. They rang like church bells on a wedding day. They resonated like a newborn's laugh. They speared him through his chest like cupid's arrow and at that very moment every string that tied his tongue, every chain that held him back, and every wall he hid behind… came loose.

His hand grabbed the back of her head, locked his fingers in her hair, and crashed his lips against hers, catching her startled cry in his mouth.

He felt her lips quiver in surprise and for a second he regretted behaving so aggressively. She had always known him as the gentle giant, always poised and collected, but at this moment he showed her a completely different side to him. He unfolded his layers to reveal the feral possessive part of him; the part he truly considered _wild_. He was about pull back when he felt her lips slightly part as she pressed herself into him. He growled at her submission and dove deeper into the kiss. He wanted to consume every last inch of what made Haruhi, Haruhi; her supple lips, her silky porcelain skin, her petite feminine features that could easily hide underneath masculine clothing.

He licked her bottom lip asking for entry and once she opened herself to him his tongue charged forward, dominating her tongue in a heated dance; exploring her with lascivious curiosity. Her minty flavor was addictive and he craved to devour her. She held onto his shoulder and neck, anchoring herself as she let Mori overtake her. Her body heat warmed his chest as their passion grew to a dangerous level, a place he couldn't climb out of once he fell. Mori knew he was losing himself to his hunger and had to fight through the lust to regain control.

"We need to stop." He gasped as he nibbled on her upper lip.

"Mmm… why?" She asked; her voice laced in seduction. If she uttered another word using that voice it would have tipped into madness. He was thankful she didn't.

He pulled away gently and faced her, his expression turned serious. "I want to honor you."

A smile grazed her lips as the heated lust drained from her eyes. A part of him didn't want her to cool down. He didn't want to restrain their passion but Mori knew better than that. He knew what was expected of him as a Morinozuka and as a man. There was more to his family's name than martial arts and servanthood. No, his family stood for honor, loyalty, and justice. They were careful to conduct themselves in a certain manner; not just to protect the Morinozuka name from stains but to live as an example, to live with dignity. Mori couldn't drag Haruhi into his lusts without considering the consequences. If he were to do right by her he had to treat her as any Morinozuka would… with respect.

"You want to honor me?" Haruhi asked, her eyes widening with curiosity.

"I may have old-fashioned values, Haruhi, but they are what guided me to become the man I am today. I cannot, and will not, treat you any less than a Morinozuka should. You deserve to be cherished… not devoured."

He loosened his grip on her hair and gently lied her back down on the ground, still yearning to taste her but also convicted by his truth. He didn't want their relationship to be treated like a passing phase. This wasn't a summer romance or an opportunity to explore their hormones. Mori wanted Haruhi and everything she could offer him, but in due time. He wanted a future with her; to marry her, build his family's business with her, to have children with her, to return home every night with her in his bed. If that vision could come true then he'd have the strength to wait.

"I'm sorry for my conflicting actions. I just need you to understand my intentions."

"And what are your intentions?"

Mori's shied away as he confessed, "To make you mine…"

"Takashi," her voice was soft and kind. Mori savored that sound like rain during a drought. It held reassurance; the same a mother would offer to her child before bidding them goodnight.

"Please be mine, Haruhi. Agree to be mine."

.

"Takashi…"

.

"I understand it may complicate our living situation…"

.

"Taka-"

.

"I may be a traditional man but I'll be a good man for you. I'll be good to you."

.

"Takashi!"

.

"Hn?"

.

.

.

"Yes."

.

"Yes?"

.

"Yes."

.

.

"Haruhi…"

.

.

.

"… **I love you**."

* * *

"Why don't we watch Ikiru tonight?" Tamaki held the Japanese classic above his head for Kyoya to see from across the bedroom. Kyoya peered over at the DVD and shook his head, miffed by how his friend consumed the Japanese culture despite having spent most of his life in France. He should interpret his friend's interest as a form of flattery but it still struck an autocratic nerve.

"Why would you want to watch that?" Kyoya scoffed and returned to his tedious task. He knelt before his overflowing dresser attempting to reorganize the clothes his sister rifled through earlier. Kyoya despised his sister's frequent intrusions but she continually found an excuse to run from her unhappy marriage to visit her father's home. His father reminded her fervently his home wasn't to be her escape house but she never listened, eventually sneaking in while he was away on business. Now Kyoya was left to clean up her carelessness. His warnings to leave his personal things alone fell on deaf ears no matter how intimidating he made himself to be.

Tamaki turned the DVD over and skimmed over the details. His eyes widened with delight, "It says here it won six awards for best film, best sound recording, and best screenplay," he whipped his infamous puppy eyes to Kyoya, "oh please, we have to watch it!"

Kyoya grunted in annoyance, "I've already seen that movie. Every born citizen in Japan has seen that movie." Kyoya remembered having to watch Ikiru in elementary class. It was meant to educate the young privileged patricians with its touching story about a wealthy businessman who, faced with his unavoidable death, learned the beauty of compassion. As young as he was he knew his teacher was hoping to plant a seed in their entitled yet impressionable minds; the lesson that money could never replace love. Kyoya never admitted it but he left the classroom different that day. He vividly remembered that movie because it showed him something he wasn't taught at home; that an aggressive work ethic and a benevolent character could coexist within the same man. That day he learned he shouldn't have to compromise his good will for the sake of his father's harsh demands but as he grew older he quickly realized he'd have to. He couldn't have his father's company and the freedom to be his true self. Kyoya had to make a choice and it cost him dearly. The fight in the music room that day was just one of the aftershocks from Kyoya's self-sacrifice.

"Come on Kyoya, my father talked about this movie being a classic. I'd like to see it." Tamaki pleaded.

"Then watch it with your father." Kyoya barked, his patience running thin.

He ignored the hurt expression on Tamaki's face, aware his comment wasn't considerate of his situation. Tamaki was brought to Japan three years ago with his father yet he had to live in their second mansion – alone with only servants as his companions. Tamaki's existence was a stain in the Suoh's lineage according to his grandmother due to his birth being a result of an affair. Tamaki lived alone, shaded from the Suoh's business, and treated like a burden.

Tamaki tucked the DVD back into Kyoya's vast movie collection and twisted his body until he found his near-sighted friend standing to walk over. Tamaki knew when to give up with the stubborn shadow king. "Fine, we don't have to watch it." Kyoya joined him on the floor with his school bag in hand and prepared his homework on the carpet before him. Even with the annoying blonde crashing his bedroom Kyoya intended on finishing his homework.

"If you want to stay here then I suggest you get busy. I don't want you bothering me with nonsense." The signature Ootori crudeness surfaced in his voice. Some called it a curse. Others called it the evolution of shrewd business. Either way Kyoya would never rid the grave undertones to his words. It was ingrained into him just how he couldn't abandon the expectations the Ootori name afflicted upon him.

"Why did you come to my house again?" He didn't bother hiding the frustration in his voice.

Tamaki drew invisible shapes into the carpet with an index finger before speaking timidly, "I just thought you'd want a friend after… well you know… today."

Kyoya snapped his head up and by Tamaki's grieved reaction he knew his regret was written on his face. The fight that afternoon weight heavy on Kyoya. It ate at his insides like poison; slowly and painfully consuming him. Each hour that passed brought more anguish as his mind inevitably replayed Haruhi's tortured eyes over and over and over. The hosts had tidied up the music room in silence grateful for not having to fake another smile. The fight left a deafening ambience that still lingered around Kyoya even after he arrived home.

"I know you, Kyoya. You wouldn't have blown up on Haruhi like that without a good reason." Tamaki's voice softened to match his concern. "What happened in the storage room?"

Kyoya didn't disclose what was said behind the closed door. He was too ashamed of himself to admit his cruelty, especially towards the one he claimed to love.

"I don't want to discuss this, Tamaki." Kyoya warned, his voice curiously calm. "I'd rather focus on my mid-term project which if you've forgotten also demands your participation. Have you even started on yours yet?"

Tamaki shrugged his shoulder, "I have the first page typed up. It should be pretty easy to pull together later. Right now I want to talk about today." His persistence didn't sit comfortably with Kyoya. It nagged at his nerves and promised to summon another splitting headache. Thankfully his prescription was just refilled.

"I've already told you, I don't want to…"

"Haruhi left crying," Tamaki promptly interrupted, "she never cries. Something happened and I need to know what. I am the president of this club and I need to be informed of all club matters. That includes disputes between club members." He didn't want to pull out his entitled _presidential_ card out so soon but he wasn't in the mood to chase Kyoya around the conversation. He needed to dive into the beast head on even if it meant ruffling the shadow king's feathers.

Kyoya sighed and rested his pen along the bind of his notebook, dismally accepting the fact he couldn't bully the princely host into silence. In a single swift motion he removed his glasses and brought them to a microfiber cloth for a quick sprucing as he gathered his thoughts.

"They slept together." He confessed angrily.

"What…" Tamaki whispered, dumfounded.

"At least, in the same bed," Kyoya continued, "they claimed they refrained from any scandalous actions but…" He trailed off as he remembered how Haruhi seemed… different. Something felt off about her but he couldn't place it until he arrived home. That's when it dawned on him. Haruhi had a newfound dependence on Mori. The way she instinctively leaned her stance toward him when she felt embarrassed, the way she looked at him when he spoke, the way she naturally found her place in his arms when he picked her up. It was written in her body language. She trusted him. She needed him. She loved him and it threatened to drive Kyoya into madness.

"But what?" Tamaki insisted.

Kyoya returned his glasses atop his nose and clasped his hands together, unable to speak another word. How could he explain his detestable behavior? How could he describe his explosion towards their host maiden? How could he admit he loved and lost her before he could ever confess? He couldn't. It was all too much to bear; one more crippling weight that he added to his shoulders atop his father's demands and his own self-afflicted standards. Torture administered by his own actions all in the name of hoping for something with little benefit; to step outside his pride to experience how it felt to be loved by another.

"You love her, don't you?" It wasn't exactly a question. Tamaki saw Kyoya's self-infliction within his brown eyes. The inner turmoil raged like a hurricane and by the sadness taking over his expression it was a storm that waged far longer than today.

Kyoya's egotism rose to his defense, "Don't try to figure me out. It's not like that."

Tamaki scoffed, "But you're not difficult to figure out. You love Haruhi."

This grabbed Kyoya's attention though it gripped him painfully.

"I said stop –."

"If you didn't love her you wouldn't have gotten so upset. Kyoya Ootori only bothers himself with things that could benefit him; everything else is just fluff. If you didn't love her then you wouldn't care so much, you wouldn't be in pain right now."

Kyoya shot a death glare at the blonde but Tamaki remained serious. "I was more concerned with losing two hosts today. We lost profits because of their foolishness," Kyoya barked.

"You lost more than profits today Kyoya," Tamaki's voice grew stern, "you lost your cool. That's your whole freaking thing – being cool – and you lost it!"

"I'm about to lose my mind right now if you say one more thing, baka!"

"You're upset you just realized you loved her and now you'll lose her to Mori-senpai."

What happened next was a blur to Kyoya. All he saw was red. His senses went numb as his hands hurled his notebook and textbook at Tamaki followed by the pen and finally the satchel that rested beside him. Tamaki writhed to dodge the flying objects and ended up on his knees.

"I fucking love her, are you happy? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? I LOVE HARUHI! I love her and that bastard wants to take her from me!"

"Mori-senpai is our friend-."

"He is no less a friend if he plans on stealing her behind everyone's back! He's a coward! He plays house with her at night and pretends nothing is happening during the day! He's a cheat! He's disgraceful! He's-."

Kyoya's hateful rant halted to a stop as Tamaki slapped him across the face – hard. His glasses flew of his face and landed a foot from his right.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kyoya screamed into Tamaki's face as he grabbed his shirt collar, forcing him to face him at eye level. "I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW, DON'T TEST ME!"

"YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO!"

Tamaki's words echoed throughout the room effectively stilling the heated anger between the two hosts.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kyoya dared.

"Because Haruhi has already made her choice."

As much as it pained him, Kyoya knew what Tamaki was referencing. When Mori carried Haruhi out of the Host Club she clung to his shoulder like a scared child. She was putting every ounce of her faith and security into the stoic man as she allowed him to hold her. Haruhi usually wouldn't concede so easily, prompting to walk herself out with her pride, but today she completely relied on Mori for her sanity and that could only mean one thing. She didn't just love him… she submitted herself to him.

"Damnit!" Kyoya yelled. He grabbed a fistful of his pant leg as he tried to control himself. The truth was too painful. It was ripping him apart, shred by shred, leaving seething burns all over his tense body. "Why would she choose him? Huh! I am an Ootori! I could give her everything she wants. I can get her accepted into the best colleges. I can get her hired at the best law firm in Japan. Hell, I can give her all the damn fatty tuna she can stomach! Why did she choose him?"

"If that's what you choose to tempt her with than I believe you've answered yourself." Tamaki replied, looking at him with disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya demanded.

Tamaki took a deep breath, "Do you really think Haruhi would agree to spend the rest of her life with you so she can attend college for a few years and get hired by a company of your choosing? Do you really think fatty tuna would be enough to keep her as your wife?"

Kyoya stared at Tamaki bewildered by his questions. Kyoya wondered if it would be enough…

"We would make a good match. She wouldn't bore of me and I'd give her a life many women could only dream of." Kyoya said in his defense.

"You and Haruhi are alike in many ways but one thing stands between you and that's the courage you lack." The truth behind his words stung Kyoya, bruising the pride he erected as his safeguard. He felt the floor beneath him give way as he slowly fell into a deeper revelation.

Tamaki continued, "Haruhi stands for what she deems right while your convictions only go as far as your father's. Haruhi feels free to speak her mind while you can't even discuss your own brothers without belittling yourself. Don't you see Kyoya? You love her because she has what you _don't_ have."

His last statement served him a death glare from Kyoya but he chose to ignore his friend's anger. Tamaki knew he was right.

"You love her because she's everything you're not. She's courageous and free to pursue her own future; the things you merely dream about at night."

Kyoya wanted to defend himself but couldn't. He was speechless. His mouth couldn't form the words needed to save his pride. Something tugged at him, a notion, that maybe his bumbling idiot of a friend was more perceptive than he gave credit for.

Tamaki quietly took a deep breath and prepared to continue, knowing he had to drive the nail further to make Kyoya fully understand. By the glossy look in Kyoya's eyes he knew his words were being received. "You were raised under your brothers' shadows. Your father told you countless times to prove your worth to the Ootori family. You attended schools for the elite where everyone knows their place in society. Your elementary friends were assigned fiancés, even when they didn't understand what that meant. Your middle school friends combined their futures and their fathers' legacies. Your life was mapped for you since the moment of your birth. You weren't allowed to dream. You weren't allowed to explore your talents. You weren't allowed to speak poorly of your family or pursue anything other than medical business or even wear your own fashion to school. Every little detail in your life was controlled by someone else… except Haruhi. She was one thing they couldn't touch."

"I can't control Haruhi…" Kyoya whispered to himself, "She's the one thing I could control and… I can't."

"She's the one thing you can't control, Kyoya." Tamaki repeated.

For a while the two sat in silence as the cold truth extinguished the flames of their anger; the only sound being the fractured shards of Kyoya's heart as it clashed against his ribcage.

* * *

Haruhi pulled her father's extra-large t-shirt over her tired body as she prepared for bed. Her evening spent with Mori seemed to stop time as the power of their love paused the Earth's axis so they could live in their moment, however now that she retired to her bedroom harsh reality settled in. It was past midnight and though she didn't regret a single second of their time together she felt the consequences droop her eyes and slow her pace. Her body begged to snuggle into bed for a well-deserved rest and she planned on doing just that.

She plugged in her cell-phone, set her alarm, crawled underneath the quilted covers, and readied herself for blissful sleep. Dreamland was about to whisk her away when a chime snapped her awake.

With an irritated groan she felt for her cell-phone in the darkness and flipped it open to see what dared disturbed her.

**Haruhi, I need to talk to you. It's important.**

**Please meet me after school tomorrow in the Algebra classroom.**

**Thanks, see you then!**

**From: Hikaru Hitachiin (12:23am)**


	8. He Loves Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: scene describing forced-upon kissing.

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty classroom as Hikaru anxiously paced between the dusty chalkboard and the jarred door. As usual Haruhi was running a few minutes late, probably trying to sneak out a few library books before meeting him in the Algebra room, but it didn't sit well with his nerves. Every second that ticked on the clock made his heart pound harder.

He had asked Kaoru to wait for him outside the main front entrance hoping if his twin were at least on the same grounds he'd feel confident enough to pull through with his plan but even with Kaoru standing directly a floor beneath him an unfamiliar vulnerability consumed him. It was almost paralyzing, to the point he cursed himself for ever sending Haruhi that text message. The only thing that kept him from abandoning his plan altogether was the fact he loved Haruhi; so much so he couldn't live with himself he resigned to love her from afar. No, that wouldn't be like Hikaru to muzzle his heart and live the rest of life asking 'what if'. Hikaru was bold, ambitious – at least when Kaoru hung at his hip. But as of right now he was one hiccup away from throwing up his lunch.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi's head peered from behind the doorframe. Once she recognized him she slid inside the classroom. He immediately saw the Chemistry workbooks piled in her arms and he couldn't help but smirk at her predictable behavior. It was enough to break the first layer of ice and it pulled Hikaru from his distressed agitation. _It's go time._

"Haruhi, thank you for meeting me," he said with a smile as he walked over to join her.

"It's no problem; although I'm a little peeved you've been ignoring me all day." Haruhi rested the workbooks on a neighboring desk and planted her hands on her hips as she returned her attention to Hikaru. "What was that about?"

He paused, taken aback by her observation. It was true; he did behave rather odd throughout the day. Usually he and Kaoru poked fun at Haruhi before, after, and during their lectures however today he retired to his desk and focused on his notes. In truth he fought with himself all day planning how he'd confess his feelings to her after school. He couldn't focus on a single word their teacher said, completely lost in his nervousness.

"Sorry about that, I just wasn't feeling well," he shyly said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If you're sick then you should probably head home and see a doctor." Her irked voice turned concerned.

"No, no, I'll be fine," he laughed, "I don't need to see a doctor. I just need to talk to you about… something."

Haruhi stared at him with blank eyes but it only amused him even more. She was never one to catch on quickly and it made her all the more entertaining.

"Wait, where's Kaoru?" She asked as she looked around the classroom.

That was another thing he admired about her. She understood his unique bond with his twin brother. She didn't question them, mock them, or accuse them of mental illness (though that couldn't be said about his classmates over the years) but instead accepted their contorted dependence on each other. She knew where one went the other was sure to follow, bound by whatever perversion that merged them together, and yet she still treated them as individuals.

"Oh he… uh… he has to meet with our language teacher about the end-of-term project," Hikaru fibbed. He couldn't admit Kaoru was waiting for him outside or else it would appear too suspicious. He had to make sure everything went as smoothly as he could manage, if not for her sake then for his.

Before Haruhi could prod him further he took his chance, "Listen Haruhi, I don't want to waste your time so I'll just get down to it. You're my best friend, besides Kaoru, and I don't want anything to ruin that. After all, you're the first person who ever crossed over our line. Truth be told, you may be the only person to ever do that."

Haruhi watched him with expectation, waiting for him to reveal his true intentions.

"But I can't bottle this secret anymore, it's eating me alive. I guess what I'm trying to say is," Hikaru continued, "you're a very important person to me, Haruhi. Our friendship means so much to me and I… I…"

His voice trailed off, uncertain where he was going with his ramble. He cursed himself for talking so incoherently. Haruhi just stood before him, transfixed in confusion.

"Hikaru-."

"I love you Haruhi!"

He didn't mean to yell but the accumulation of anxious stress forced it out of his mouth like a fired missile. He could only hope it landed on its target.

For a few moments the air stood still between them, dense with fearful anticipation. Haruhi's expressionless stare made him feel small. For most of their friendship he enjoyed the mystery of guessing what she was truly feeling behind her retained facial expressions but in this very moment he looked for any hint of emotion behind her large brown eyes; anything he could latch onto as a lead.

"Hikaru…" her voice broke the silence and to his horror it was laced with disappointment. Every pillar of hope he built in preparation crumbled at his feet in a heap of dust. Every piece of encouragement he told himself as he made his way to the classroom pierced him like a double-edged sword.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered. The disbelief he felt was plainly written on his face and it embarrassed him that he couldn't at least hide his calamity. "Haruhi, I –."

"I'm sorry Hikaru," she interrupted him, "but I can't return those feelings." Her eyes were lowered to his feet and it pained him she couldn't muster enough courage to look him in the eyes.

"I should have guessed… I suppose Tamaki was right all along then; I'm too immature for my own good." Hikaru scoffed at himself as he kicked his heel against the floor. It made sense if his childish antics blocked any romantic potential between them.

"It's not that you're immature Hikaru," Haruhi reasoned, "I wouldn't pin that against you. It's just that…"

The way she abandoned her sentence grabbed his attention. Her voice carried an unfamiliar uncertainty to it and if anyone knew Haruhi like he did then they'd know she was everything but uncertain. She may not have a wide variety of knowledge about pop culture or high-end fashion designers but she was always black or white; never gray. But just now, she sounded doubtful in herself… doubtful enough to discontinue her thought. She was hiding something from him and he needed to know what it was – now.

"Just what?" He couldn't hide the hint of anger in his voice and at this point he didn't care to hide it. He opened his heart to the first person he ever accepted into his world and they had just rejected him. He loved her passionately but even that wasn't enough to stop his desire for retaliation. He winced at himself; perhaps Tamaki is right to call him immature if he couldn't control his emotions.

"I've already accepted someone else's confession."

"What…?" Hikaru grabbed his left arm and wondered if he was having a heart attack. His chest burned from the shock and for a second he considered dialing for a doctor. He clasped his arm tighter as the pain traveled up his neck, down his torso, and around his back and wondered if this was how it felt to have one's heart break.

"Who confessed to you?" He barely managed the words as they bit his tongue. The reality of the situation seemed to compress his body like a boa constrictor, squeezing out whatever logical sanity he desperately needed to keep himself under control.

Haruhi didn't – or couldn't – answer him, her gaze still transfixed on the tiled floor. She looked tense as if she were contemplating on telling him the truth.

Then it hit him. It was so obvious and he chastised himself for not realizing it before. The answer she held on her tongue was none other than…

"Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked, terrified of her confirmation.

Her eyes finally met his, "Yes."

Hikaru couldn't explain what happened next. It was as if the strings that held him together during their conversation finally snapped and he slipped helplessly into despair. He stared at the girl in front of him, the only person who ever penetrated his twisted isolated world, and saw her slipping through his fingers. The flame that burned for her turned into a raging fire. The flames spread through his body, the heat coursed through his blood, the pain stabbed him in the chest. The only person to ever see Hikaru for who he was, accept him for who he was, couldn't return the blazing inferno that ate him alive. He wished the love he carried for her would be enough for the both of them. He could commit to a one-sided relationship, at least for now, just to have Haruhi all to himself. Now even that was impossible because she gave her precious heart to…

"Mori-senpai!" The name tasted bitter on his tongue. It tasted like… betrayal. "Why him?" It was a heavily loaded question that demanded a heavily loaded answer, one that was sure to pierce him even deeper, but he had to know. He had to hear it from her lips.

.

_Her lips._

_._

"Hikaru, I can see you're upset. Maybe we can talk about this another time." Haruhi tried to defuse the tension rising between them to no avail. Hikaru wasn't willing to listen to reason. He honestly didn't know what would save him at this point. The humiliation and heart break merged into one monster, one he didn't know how to fight.

"It's because you're living with him, isn't it?" Hikaru sneered, bearing his teeth as he fought back the floodgate of tears. "He somehow seduced you while you were vulnerable, that's it right?" He didn't consider the weight of his accusations as he continued, "That traitor, that low-life. For a man who speaks of loyalty he sure knows how to -."

Haruhi slapped him across the face before he could finish. It should have hurt. It should have broken him. It wasn't a whack upside the head or a pat on the cheek. She had swung an open palm at him and knocked him backwards a few steps. His cheek should be stinging but it didn't. Strangely, just the opposite.

.

_Her skin._

.

Hikaru lunged forward and pinned Haruhi against the wall by her shoulders. He surprised even himself by his haste action but his body was running ahead of his mind; defying his consciousness and moving on pure impulse.

He expected to see Haruhi wince in fear but there was something building in her eyes, something more terrifying; defiance. She wasn't going to budge to him and it somehow drove him crazier.

.

 _Her eyes_.

.

"What is so special about him? What does he have that I don't?" He couldn't stop the words pouring from his mouth. He wanted to bite his tongue but his civility was trapped in the backseat of his mind.

"Well first, he wouldn't do this." Her voice had bite as she stared him down.

"You should have never moved in with him. You should have moved in with me and Kaoru. We'd take good care of you. You and your dad would have liked it at our house. We're more fun! We'd do something every weekend! We'd take you to the zoo, to museums, to the amusement park, wherever you'd want to go!"

"I don't want to do those things every weekend. I don't want to be dragged around Japan like a doll."

"Mori is too serious for you. He barely speaks, he lives under Hunny's shadow, his only hobby is kendo, and he spends his evenings with his chicken for god sake! That's the kind of life you resign to? Where is the fun in your relationship? I'm better suited for you than he is!"

She raised an eyebrow, "That's what you really think?"

Hikaru wanted to say yes. He wanted to go down the list of reasons why she should accept him but he couldn't form the words. He knew he couldn't justify his actions by speaking sweet nothings. He forced her into a hostile situation; there was nothing he could say now that would break her down.

_._

_Words won't be enough._

_._

His thoughts quickly dissipated as he looked into her large brown eyes and before he could catch himself his hand cupped her jaw and leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips stiffened as she tried to escape but he held her firm against the wall. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was the worst thing he could possibly do but he felt possessed; a puppet on strings blindly obeying his selfish instincts.

She escaped his lips long enough to shout, "Stop!" Her hands pushed against his chest as she tried to wriggle from his hold but all it did was ruffle up his shirt. Feeling her hands on his body in such an aggressive way was dangerous; it fueled his kiss further. If he couldn't receive her love then stealing a kiss would suffice.

A small voice screamed inside his head – his common sense finally awakening. It was quiet at first, barely whispering over the sound of his blood pumping in his ears. Gradually it grew louder, louder, louder until its scream nearly burst his eardrums.

.

_Hikaru stop._

_._

_Hikaru stop!_

_._

**_HIKARU STOP!_ **

_._

Hikaru felt a large hand grab the back of his shirt collar and yank him off Haruhi. The force behind him threw him several feet backwards until he landed hard on his tailbone and skidded to a stop. It happened so fast it took him a few seconds to process what just happened. Once his eyes adjusted to the scene – and his mind snapped back to reality – his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Mori tending to Haruhi. He rubbed her arms as he offered tender reassurance for her safety. Mori's voice was soft and gentle as he calmed her down.

Hikaru couldn't believe it… Haruhi was shaking… His temporary madness affected her greatly. Hikaru couldn't believe what he just did… It felt like someone else controlled his body as he assaulted her yet he couldn't blame anyone but himself.

Mori straightened his posture and turned around. Hikaru gulped at seeing the anger warp his normally blank expression. He wanted to run but his body once against betrayed him; paralyzed by his panic.

"Hikaru, what the hell was that?" His deep voice bore through Hikaru's chest and stilled his breath for a second. He's never seen Mori this angry before. No it wasn't just anger, there was something else pulsating through him. The way he loomed over Hikaru as if he was an insect; it was a foreign feeling to receive from Mori. It was deadly. He was thankful looks really couldn't kill or else he'd leave this room in a body bag.

Mori's gray eyes turned darker as they glared into his frightened hazel eyes. His neck tightened as he restrained regrettable actions and he pulled back his shoulders until it broadened his chest. Mori resembled an angry bear ready to attack and it scared Hikaru; not only because the usually calm host now looked ready to fight him but because there was an aggression behind his protection. Mori wasn't just protecting one of the hosts. This ran deeper than that. Mori was protecting Haruhi. He defended her as if he claimed her as his own. The aura he emitted was strong… almost possessive…

_Possessive._

_He's possessive over her._

_But that would mean…_

_That means…_

_He truly does love her…_

"Mori-senpai…" Hikaru stuttered, relieved to hear his strength returning, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened… I lost control… oh god…" Hikaru turned his attention to Haruhi, "Haruhi, I'm so sorry. Please believe me… I didn't plan any of that. I'm so sorry…"

The last of the dark clouds that flooded his mind cleared away. He finally felt the weight of his actions and words and it was heavy. It was so heavy. It was almost crippling. They threatened to squash into a human pancake.

"You and I will talk later," Mori growled and in one swift motion he brought Haruhi to his chest and cradled her in his arm, snatched her library books with his free hand, and left Hikaru to drown in his guilt – alone. If Hikaru wanted to be honest he deserved every agonizing second that followed.

* * *

Shortly after Mori and Haruhi left the Algebra room Hikaru ran through the hallways; half-knowing where he was going and half not caring where he ended up. He just had to run. He needed to feel his legs carry him far away from that damn classroom. He had to find fresh air.

He took a sharp right and sprinted towards a pair of doors that led to the East courtyard.

He stopped at the edge of the garden maze near a grouping of trees. He sunk into himself at the base of a cherry blossom trunk.

He couldn't explain his lapse of control. It was as if someone cursed him into a monster, bewitched by a nefarious pair of hands that pulled his strings until he resembled a demon. But who was to blame for this? Had the Dark Magic Club, unbeknownst to him, concocted a spell under his name? Had they devised an evil plan to test a new curse and he happened to be their guinea pig?

No, as much as he wished he could point his finger at anyone else, he couldn't. If he truly wanted to find the culprit for scaring Haruhi then he'd have to face a mirror.

Hot tears streamed down Hikaru's face as he slowly came to terms with his heinous mistake of hurting Haruhi but another fact demanded his acceptance – to his reluctance – that Mori loved her. He loved her. Mori's eyes and heart was transfixed on the host maiden. It would be easier to steal a bone from a starving dog's mouth than steal Haruhi from Mori's grasp.

He was shaken from his thoughts when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Slowly he pulled it out and flipped it open. He groaned at what he saw.

.

 **Kaoru:** _Hikaru, what happened in there? I just passed Mori-senpai and Haruhi and he looked pissed. When I asked what was wrong Haruhi told me to ask you. What's going on?_

 **Hikaru:** _Nothing. I'll meet you outside._

 **Kaoru :** _Hikaru, I know you went to meet Haruhi to confess your feelings. Your damn phone light woke me up last night and I snooped. I'm not stupid enough to believe you wanted to talk to our language teacher. What happened in there?_

 **Hikaru:** _I'm not in the mood for this. I'll meet you outside._

 **Kaoru:** _Honestly I'm pissed you decided to do this alone. I could have gone with you. Maybe I should have. You need to tell me what happened. You can't stuff it under the rug like you always do._

_._

**Kaoru:** _Hikaru? You there?_

_._

**Kaoru:** _Hey Hika… Answer me please._

_._

**Kaoru:** _Listen, I won't be mad at you. Whatever happened in there won't change the fact you're my brother. Please._

 **Hikaru:** _I'm in the East courtyard by the garden maze._

 **Kaoru:** _On my way._

* * *

"Haruhi, are you hurt?" His thumb grazed her bottom lip as his fingers cradled her jaw. He searched her eyes for the tiniest hint of dishonesty; not because he didn't trust her but her selflessness would try to shield the majority of her pain from him and he needed to weigh every ounce of it for when he confronted Hikaru later.

They had retreated into the garden maze in search for privacy and trailed the winding tunnels and curves until they found the gazebo hidden amidst the brush. Now Haruhi sat beside Mori on the stone seating; resting against the plush of his broad chest while her panicked heartbeat slowly returning to its once calm tempo. His fingers teased the short strands of her hair and it felt like Heaven against her sensitive scalp.

"Haruhi, did he hurt you?" He repeated; his voice laced in worry.

"No Takashi he didn't hurt me." She replied. It was the truth in the physical sense. In the mental sense she wasn't sure how to tackle the hole Hikaru dug for himself – or if she should approach it at all and let Hikaru climb his way out himself.

"He forced himself on you." He stated angrily. She saw his eyes harden and felt his fingers grow rigid as the memory played before him, stimulating his protective instincts again. She placed her hand on his knee begging for him to return to her.

"I'm fine now." She tried to sound convincing but the smile she forced didn't reach her eyes.

The fear and confusion Hikaru made her feel was now replaced with a more somber emotion, one that would take longer to forgive; trepidation.

Hikaru was well known for his explosive emotions. The Host Club knew he could turn into a ticking time bomb whenever something rubbed him wrong. Usually Kaoru was there to catch his brother before he fell too far, stepping in before words couldn't be unsaid and actions couldn't be undone, but this time… Hikaru didn't have a net and he dove further than he's ever gone before.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. If only I were there a few minutes earlier I could have stopped it." Mori's voice was soaked in regret and it vexed Haruhi that he bore this on his shoulders. She was the one who asked him to wait for her. She was the one who wanted to see Hikaru alone. Although she couldn't guess what he wanted to talk about Haruhi trusted it would be something juvenile like a homework question or the latest rumor about Tamaki… nothing near like what actually happened. Still, it pained her to see Mori blame himself for another's actions, all because he respected her wishes.

"I will talk to him later once I'm able to collect myself," Mori explained, "he will answer to his actions."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe we should give him some time too." The last thing Haruhi wanted was another fiasco fueled by emotion. It would be best if they could all think and speak with a clear mind. However long that would take she didn't know.

"It's best to deal with the wound before it closes or else it will hurt twice as much reopening it." His reply sounded like a stolen verse from religious text, full of intensity and truth. She couldn't refute it, it would be easier to discuss it now before time made it harder to reconcile. She'd rather deal with a fresh wound than pick apart a scab.

"I don't know what possessed him to act like that; it's as if someone took over his body." Haruhi's eyes focused on the sky above tracing the outline of wispy clouds against an azure sky while she tried to make sense of her thoughts, her emotions, and her responsibility in all this. She wanted to confront Hikaru but she didn't know where or when to begin.

"That's no excuse." Mori stated bluntly.

"I know it doesn't excuse him but I'm trying to understand why he'd turn like that." Haruhi glanced over at Mori and noticed his gaze transfixed on the stone table before them. His eyes grays grazed the soft pattern of rock. She noticed his angry expression relaxed followed by his tensed shoulders and flexed arms. He slumped into a slightly lazier posture as he became lost in his thoughts.

"What is it Takashi?" Haruhi asked, placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

Mori took a deep breath, "Hikaru and Kaoru have always been isolated in their own world, always pushing people away so they can rely solely on each other. They haven't known anyone else and in their eyes it seems like enough. As long as they keep each other close they'll be ok, they'll live a good life, and they'll be successful as long as that one support stays grounded."

"Why do you figure that?" Haruhi asked gently.

"Because for a long time we were very similar creatures." Mori revealed in a hushed voice.

"Similar?" Haruhi was confused to why her brave and wise boyfriend would compare himself to a callow first year. They were nothing alike. Mori chose to act on his honor while Hikaru acted on naïve notions. If anything, they were on either side of the spectrum.

"You must understand Haruhi, for most of my life I also lived in a small world. I only had Hunny by my side. None of our classmates wanted to befriend the silent giant. No one saw enough merit in cajoling me out of my shy shell. After the first few years of elementary school I convinced myself Hunny was all I ever needed. I told myself it would easier to maintain one friend than flatter a dozen acquaintances. For a while I was content with that, even after joining the Host Club… until…"

Mori shifted uncomfortably in his seat not sure how he wanted to rest his arms; either against the table or by his side. His nervousness gave away how vulnerable he felt as he revealed his inner thoughts to her and she thanked her mother in Heaven for such a beautiful man inside and out; a man willing to expose his heart – his hidden self – to her.

Haruhi gently took his arms and wrapped them around herself and when he looked down wide-eyed she offered a loving compassionate smile; one to say he, his dreams, his thoughts, his fears, his insecurities, and his love was safe with her. He returned the smile before bending forward and grazing his lips across her own, sealing them into a passionate kiss. He took his time tasting her silky lips, pressing into her softly while caressing the nape of her neck.

He pulled back slowly until he was able to look into her eyes and said, "Until I met you." He chuckled when her eyes lit up with surprise at his confession. "Just how you entered the twin's world you've entered mine as well. You saw through the walls I built. I didn't realize I had built walls until you penetrated them. One by one, Haruhi, you pushed them down and the most beautiful thing about it is you didn't know you were doing it." He kissed her forehead before straightening his sitting posture and pulled Haruhi close to his chest.

"At Kyoya's artificial beach when we searched for Hunny, you were the first one to realize how much I worried for him and you didn't scoff at the intensity of my worry. You aided me in searching for him. You comforted me while our friends didn't know what to do. You stuck by my side when our friends lost themselves in their bickering. I understand you only saw me as a friend back then but… that meant so much to me.

"When Hunny suffered the cavity and I fell into a self-damaging depression you somehow knew the ulterior reasoning to my behavior. You pieced together the trail of my self-deprecating actions. I admit now it was foolish of me to punish myself for Hunny's mistake but at the time he was the only person I thought I had in this world and seeing him hurt so much made me feel like I failed as a friend, as a cousin. But I must admit when I heard you tender voice declare what I couldn't put into words it was the sweetest sound I've ever heard. It sounded like a glass ceiling shattering into a millions pieces. That moment I became very aware of my pounding heart and it took a few minutes for me to realize it didn't race for Hunny or even for myself, but for you.

"When the Zuka Club barged through our doors with you in their grasp declaring how they'd steal you away from us a foreign anger rose inside me. I couldn't help but think _how dare they even dream of taking you away, I won't let that happen_! I was acutely aware of how possessive I've become over you. I couldn't lose you. I couldn't allow a few thick headed heroines to steal the one woman who's ever looked past my armor to see the true man inside. I couldn't allow them to have such treasure. I selfishly wanted you all to myself. Looking back now I see why I easily went along with Tamaki's idiotic plan to change your mind. I was desperate to not let you slip through my fingers. I needed you. I needed you by my side, in my sight, under my protection, under my care."

He pulled back a lock of hair the wind blew above her eyebrow and smiled at her widened eyes and parted lips as she listened to his every word.

"So you see Haruhi, I do understand what possessed Hikaru to behave so fiercely. Again, it doesn't excuse his actions and I will still talk to him, but I also can't hold onto this anger towards him. I know how it feels to watch my world grow, to watch someone step over that line as if it were drawn in the sand. I can't imagine the heartache if that person denied my heart. It would be worse than a normal rejection… it would feel like I lost a part of myself."

His words resonated inside the gazebo and when they finally settled in Haruhi's heart she felt a mixture of emotions; happiness, love, relief, but also guilt. She loved Mori for his honesty and for his precious soul but she couldn't help the sting of guilt concerning Hikaru. If what Mori said was true then she probably hurt Hikaru just as much as he hurt her. Did this make them even or did this drive them further apart?

Mori sensed her uneasiness and guessed his last comment is what made her feel conflicted.

"Hikaru will have to learn how to control himself. It's not your fault for being honest with him. It's not your fault he decided to react that way." He soothed her as he tightened his hug around her, pressing her into his torso underneath his chin. "None of this is your fault." He kissed the top of her head trying to plant his reassurance into her.

"I'm still sorry I've created this trouble for you." She said weakly.

"You didn't create anything. Hikaru wanted to see you. Hikaru reacted badly. This is solely on him." Mori responded.

"But still…" Haruhi tried to counteract, the guilt still heavy in her stomach.

"No 'buts', no 'sorrys'. Not from you at least."

"Ok." Haruhi decided to drop it for now. His words didn't change her opinion about her involvement but it was useless arguing about it. She didn't want this moment to turn sour because of her relentlessness.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much before," she giggled, lightening the mood.

He smiled, "I suppose this is one of the perks of entering my world."

She felt his strong breaths against her body as she swayed with his rising chest. He felt like a sailboat floating on calm waters. His words washed over her like refreshing water satisfying her thirst. She wanted to soak in this moment; the moment Mori spoke openly with her, the moment he let her see another hidden part of him. It was so precious – so magnificent – she yearned to stretch these few minutes out as far as they could manage. He had always kept himself a private person, only allowing Hunny into his mind, until now. Now Haruhi had access to the wild host's inner thoughts. It was almost a thrill, as if she just solved an impossible puzzle. The host who barely spoke poured his heart to her, revealed his raw self to her, and all she did was love him in return. It almost seemed like an unfair transaction. His heart was worth more than any fine gem this world could offer yet he offered it her with both hands.

She couldn't prolong what would become a delicate memory but that was softened by the fact they have many opportunities in the future to create. They will share dozens if not hundreds of these moments together, each time all the sweeter - all the more intimate. She caught herself looking forward to every single one with a blush.

"I love you Takashi." She sighed into his chest. "I really love you."

* * *

Kaoru opened his cell phone while he and Hikaru were driven back to the Hitachiin estate. He had to talk to the Host Club immediately. If what Hikaru said was true he feared what might change – or worse – what could be ruined but it had to be brought to light. It wasn't fair to the Host Club to be kept from such a secret.

.

 **Kaoru:** _Hey, I need to talk to you guys about something. Please reply as soon as you get this._

 **Tamaki:** _What's up Kaoru?_

 **Hunny:** _Hi Kao-chan!_

 **Kyoya:** _What do you need?_

 **Kaoru:** _Hikaru talked with Haruhi this afternoon and she told him she's now dating Mori-senpai._

 **Hunny:** _Uh Kao-chan, are you sure this is information you can talk about?_

 **Kyoya:** _I agree with Hunny-senpai, shouldn't we hear this from Haruhi and Mori?_

 **Tamaki:** _WHAT?! She's dating Mori-senpai? Since when?! Why didn't he ask me first?!_

_Takashi Morinozuka has joined the chat._

_Haruhi Fujioka has joined the chat._

**Hikaru:** _There, now they can tell you themselves. Go on guys. Tell them._

 **Haruhi:** _Woah woah… what is this?_

 **Mori:** _Hikaru… Kaoru… what are you trying to do?_

 **Kyoya:** _Can you two please verify your relationship if there is one?_

 **Tamaki:** _WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DATE MY DAUGHTER! YOU COMPLETELY SURPASSED ME!_

 **Hunny:** _Guys leave them alone. Come on._

 **Haruhi:** _This isn't how I wanted to tell everyone but yes we are in a romantic relationship._

 **Tamaki:** _Romantic?! ROMANTIC?! Mori-senpai keep your hands off my Haruhi! You of all people should know to keep her innocence in tact!_

_Tamaki Suoh has left the chat._

**Kyoya:** _I removed Tamaki from the chat. I can't stand him right now._

 **Kyoya:** _So, you are dating now… This does sadly complicate things. Are you willing to continue hosting in your normal fashions?_

 **Haruhi:** _Yeah, that's what we planned all along. We weren't going to turn the Host Club upside down._

 **Mori:** _We will keep our relationship and the Host Club separate, for you and the guests._

 **Hikaru:** _Oh wow thanks Mori-senpai, that sure means a lot._

 **Hunny:** _Hika-chan, why are you acting like this?_

 **Mori:** _Don't forget Hikaru, I will need to talk to you about today._

 **Hunny:** _What happened today?_

 **Kaoru:** _No need to discuss that over here. We should leave this between Mori-senpai and Hikaru._

 **Kyoya:** _Like how you left their relationship between them? I think not… Mori-senpai please tell me what happened earlier._

 **Haruhi:** _I agree with Kaoru, let's not discuss this here._

 **Mori:** _I agree._

 **Kyoya:** _Alright, I'll leave that up to you then._

 **Hunny:** _Takashi you and I will talk when you get home, ne?_

 **Mori:** _Mm._

 **Kaoru:** _Are you kidding me… Even over text Mori grunts._

 **Kyoya:** _Well, I suppose a congratulatory is in order for the first couple in the Host Club._

 **Hikaru:** _Congrats._

_Hikaru Hitachiin has left the chat._

**Kaoru:** _Sorry about him everyone, see you later._

_Kaoru Hitachiin has left the chat._

**Kyoya:** _I hope you two understand, I still have my concerns about this relationship. I cannot stress enough this cannot interfere with hosting hours. If it does I'm not sure I can allow this to continue._

 **Haruhi:** _No offense senpai but it isn't your place to dictate our relationship, you don't have the authority to begin or end us. Whatever happens is left between us to decide._

 **Mori:** _Like I've said before, we will keep our relationship and the Host Club separate. We understand it would make things difficult if we tried to merge the two. We never intended on doing so in the first place._

 **Kyoya:** _You must understand the position you've put me in._

 **Hunny:** _What position is that Kyo-chan?_

 **Kyoya:** _This just makes things… difficult._

 **Haruhi:** _Well I'm sorry senpai but again you don't have any say over what Takashi and I decide for ourselves._

 **Hunny:** _You called him Takashi! That's so sweet!_

 **Kyoya:** _This is what I mean! What if during hosting hours you accidentally call him Takashi instead of Mori-senpai? It'll look suspicious. Remember when Mira-san accidentally called Tamaki by his name? She was almost snuffed out of the Host Club by the jealous ladies._

 **Haruhi:** _You don't have to worry about that. Takashi and I rarely speak to each other during hosting hours anyway._

 **Kyoya:** _This still doesn't settle with me._

 **Mori:** _What are you not telling us Kyoya?_

 **Kyoya:** _Huh?_

 **Haruhi:** _Ugh… This is why I wanted to wait in telling you guys. I knew you'd all react like this… Except for you Hunny-senpai._

 **Hunny:** _Yay! Haru-chan isn't angry with me!_

 **Kyoya:** _But you're angry with me._

 **Haruhi:** _To be honest yeah. I really don't appreciate how you're trying to control our relationship. It won't cause anyone trouble._

 **Kyoya:** _That's what you say now. I can't risk the Host Club's success because you have feelings for a host._

 **Mori:** _Kyoya, watch yourself._

 **Kyoya:** _What will happen when you two break up? Will you be able to return to a casual friendship? Think how that will affect everyone. Come one Haruhi, think!_

 **Haruhi:** _Why do you think we'll break up?_

 **Kyoya:** _First romances usually don't last. They act as a stepping stone towards a better suited partner. It's not opinion it's fact. There are statistics on this. Actual scientific research proves this may not last._

 **Mori:** _Kyoya I'm warning you to watch yourself._

 **Hunny:** _Yeah Kyo-chan, maybe we should talk about this later._

 **Haruhi:** _I doubt this will be another fleeting romance but thank you for your concern._

 **Kyoya:** _And why are you so confident in this?_

 **Haruhi:** _Because I love him, something you wouldn't know anything about._

_Kyoya Ootori has left the chat._


	9. You Don't Own Me

Haruhi slammed her flip phone closed after Kyoya signed off the group chat. His words weren't what triggered her anger but the message he painted between the lines. Kyoya doubted her judgement. Haruhi could admit she was sometimes oblivious, stubborn, and callously honest but a poor judge in character wasn't one of her negative qualities. Did Kyoya mistake her gift to see a person's authenticity for choosing to give the benefit of the doubt? Did he really think she was ignorant enough to fall for pretentious characters? If so, he didn't know her at all. Did he truly not care to know her better than his personal opinion?

Haruhi ignored the stereotypes to see the hosts for who they truly were; not as how the guests saw them or their classmates or even their families. She looked past the rumors, the first impressions, and their rich bastardly ignorance. Could they not do the same for her? Could Kyoya, a brilliant mind, do the same for her? If that was what he truly believed could she continue calling him a friend or would she have to demote him to a better suited, more honest, position in her life?

Mori also left the group chat agitated. Hikaru added him and Haruhi to a chat set up against them, forcing them into an uncomfortable situation. Hikaru's naive intentions backed them into a corner where they involuntarily announced their relationship by their friend's demands. Their reactions ultimately led to scrutiny. If the first didn't embarrass him then the latter did. Their friends should know him better than to question his motives. Mori has always greatly respected what he felt passionate for, the Host Club coincidentally being an example. When he decided to pursue Haruhi it wasn't a decision made in lust. He didn't seek a high school fling. What he saw in Haruhi was much more. When he looked into her eyes he saw morning coffee being shared on the balcony, a simple diamond ring on her fourth finger, a modest wedding in spring on his family's east courtyard, little ones with their mother's eyes and their father's grin plopping into their bed in the early morning hours begging for blueberry pancakes. He saw a future so bright it was almost blinding, as if he were asking for the impossible. But it was possible and it dangled in front of him like a carrot on a string demanding him to act accordingly if he wanted to build a life with Haruhi.

That reminded him…

"I should go find Hikaru." Mori's voice was stern, not looking forward to their 'discussion'. He stood from the gazebo's seat about to offer his hand to Haruhi when he felt her small hand tug at his forearm. He looked down at her, surprised and a little confused.

"No. I don't want you to talk to him." She stated firmly.

Mori searched her eyes for an explanation.

"I should be the one to talk to him," she said, "he's my friend too and I really need to hear whatever he says for myself. I know what he did today was inexcusable but I don't want to lose his friendship."

Although Hikaru had frightened her and made her question his sanity she didn't want to lose their friendship. As bizarre as he and his twin were they had become an imperative part to her life. She supposed if anyone was forced to spend their free time with a couple of annoyingly charismatic devils they would eventually find their place in that person's heart, nesting in their sweet spot, whether that person liked it or not… and that's exactly what happened to her. They weaseled their way into her heart and she couldn't deny the sincere conscientious selves hidden behind their immature personalities. Sure; they behaved like hooligans, they teased her relentlessly, and she's yelled at them more than she's ever yelled in her life, but she loved them as if they were family. That fact alone made today's occurrence all the worse. Which is why she needed to be the one to speak to Hikaru. If he was going to answer for his actions then he'll answer to her.

Haruhi scooted herself out of the seat and stood beside Mori who was still watching her.

"I don't know Haruhi, I think I should talk to him." Mori rebutted.

Haruhi swept the concrete dust from her uniform pants and faced him, "No. I want to talk to him. Besides he'd probably be too afraid to speak with you. If you paralyze him with fear nothing will progress forward. I'll meet you at the front of the school."

"I hope he is afraid of me." His shocking words charged the air between them. He felt it, something shifted, but it didn't feel right. He knew they were fueled by their negative emotions but there was something else…

Haruhi balled her hands into fists as she tried to control the anger boiling within her.

"I don't want Hikaru scared of you. I don't want any of our friends scared of you. I don't want to risk my friendships because you can't control your anger!" Haruhi scolded.

She began walking towards the maze's exit when Mori stopped her with a loose grip on her shoulder.

"What if he tries something else? What if he hurts you again?" His voiced begged for her to reconsider her actions… and her words. Mori didn't want the hosts afraid of him either but he was willing to do anything on her behalf. Friend or foe, whoever wanted to hurt his Haruhi would have to cross him first.

"He wouldn't, Takashi. He is also shaken up. I'm sure he's desperate to make amends so he can forgive himself." Haruhi reasoned, matching her expression with the urgency in her voice. She needed Mori to support her personal decisions even if they contradicted with his protective instincts. He needed to respect her independent nature; the very same nature that helped her survive without a mother, to be raised by an eccentric cross-dressing father. He needed to trust her instincts the same way he trusted his.

Mori shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't allow anything to chance."

"You can't allow it?" Haruhi felt her patience running thin. She wanted to be gentle with Mori, she wanted to respect his sensitive spirit, but she didn't appreciate the conflict he was creating.

Mori leaned forward to so they were at eye level as his large hands rested on her shoulders, anchoring her in place. "Please understand Haruhi I couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to do this alone and something happened."

What he hoped were comforting words only irked her further.

"So you're worried about staining your conscious?" Haruhi barked.

Mori looked at her slightly bewildered. His intentions were to protect her, not to protect himself.

"No…" Mori felt himself stumbling for words in his shock.

"Well I'm sorry but I won't do what you ask me to just so _you_ can rest easy tonight!" Her voice bit him like a ravaged dog. Her words seeped into his chest like poison, painfully and slowly suffocating him.

"That's… not…" he tried again but failed, his breath hitching on each word.

"Why are you behaving like this? This isn't like you Takashi. I know you look after Hunny-senpai but you never try to control him like you are right now with me." Haruhi searched his face begging for an explanation. She loved Mori dearly, so much so it hurt her to even argue with him. She didn't want to hurt him and she knew he didn't want to hurt her… so why were they?

"I don't know…" Mori managed out.

"Why don't you want me talking to Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"He might hurt you." Mori answered.

"No, tell me the real reason why you don't want me talking to Hikaru." She prodded.

"Because he might hurt you." Mori repeated. He sounded agitated and Haruhi couldn't decipher if it was because of her pestering questions or what he was hiding.

"Takashi, tell me the truth!"

Mori felt something force its way up his throat. At first he feared it would be bile but words poured out of his mouth instead. "You don't know what I saw! When I walked into that classroom and saw Hikaru pressing you into the wall, his lips devouring you, all while you tried to scream… It took all that was in me not to strangle his neck! He disrespected you! He hurt you! He hurt my Haruhi!"

"Oh so now I'm your property? I'm _your_ Haruhi?" She sneered.

"Yes! You're mine! No one else can have you! No one else can touch you!" Mori grabbed her arms and pulled her forward so their eyes were inches from each other. He lowered his voice in pitch but practically roared. "No one can taste you but me. No one can kiss you but me. No one hold you but me. Your lips, your tongue, your body, your innocence, your everything, no one else can have it!"

"I AM NOT A TOY. I've told this to the twins a million times and I can't believe I have to say it to you!" Haruhi yelled.

"No you're not a toy," Mori growled, "I don't see you as my toy. I do not take our relationship lightly. I do not take you lightly. I am not like the twins who want to fool with you. I'm serious about you Haruhi."

"How can you be serious about me when you want to own me? That sounds very contradicting! It almost sounds like you'd rather I be chained up in your backyard like a dog so you can keep your eye on me. Well I'm not going to be a good little girl and bow down to your selfishness!"

Haruhi swatted his hands off her arms and took a few steps back, debating if she should run to find Hikaru or run to just get away. The man before her wasn't Mori. Something ugly had consumed him and she couldn't recognize the man seething in his greed.

"Takashi, you're scaring me," Haruhi admitted as she took a few more cautious steps backwards.

_._

_Takashi_

_._

_You're scaring me_

_._

Her words resonated in his ears until they were almost ear-splitting. Fear flickered in her eyes as she took another step backwards. Her body language was defensive – rigid – and it terrified him to see how his behavior was scaring away the one he loved.

_._

_Takashi_

_._

_You're scaring me_

_._

"Haruhi…" Mori slammed to his knees and buried his face into his hands. The weight of his actions and words were crushing him. What he said was his truth but by Haruhi's reaction he realized it also wasn't right.

Mori gasped as he realized he had hidden a part of himself – a dangerous part of himself – all this time. Haruhi was right to stand up to him. He should have recognized the dark devil on his shoulder but because of his own obliviousness he allowed it to whisper in his ear, confusing his need to protect for dominance.

.

_I can't possess her._

_._

_I can't own her._

_._

Haruhi, shocked by his sudden actions, rushed over to Mori and right when she was close enough he pulled her into his arms. He pressed her close as he wrapped her into a tight hug and buried his face into her neck and breathed in her comforting scent; the alluring spice of citrus.

"Takashi," Haruhi's voice was no longer bitter. Her anger dissolved into concern.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry." He mustered, still hiding against her neck. "You're right, I can't own you. I shouldn't want to own you. I'm so sorry." He took a deep breath, filling his senses with her aura, and slowly exhaled against her skin. He felt her shiver underneath his warm breath. "You are a very important person to me Haruhi. I don't think you understand just how much you mean to me. I've never felt this way before, even with Mitsukuni."

Haruhi chuckled, "Probably because you can't kiss Hunny-senpai."

Mori stroked his fingers along her back as he allowed a smile to graze his lips. "Yes well, I have no desire to kiss anyone but you." He proved his statement by placing a quick peck on her lips.

"But seriously," Mori looked at her earnestly and to Haruhi's surprise she found tears welling in his eyes, "I've never wanted to protect something so fiercely before. Mitsukuni can easily defend himself in times of combat so I never worried for his safety, only for his good will. With you, however, I can't seem to control the overwhelming urge to be your shield, your comforter, the wall between you and all that is bad in the world." Mori whispered the last part, embarrassed to admit the last of his selfish claims.

Her sweet voice captured him, "It's because you love me Takashi. I understand your love for me drives you to keep me safe and I appreciate that. I do feel safe with you Takashi. You don't have to put me in your pocket to keep me.

"As for your selfish desires, you need to control them better. I won't tolerate it. I want to be with you Takashi because you're kind, gentle, wise, and strong. Whoever was standing in your place a few minutes ago was not the Takashi I've fallen in love with. I don't want to see that person again."

Her honesty was sweeter than any well-intended assurance or empty condolences she could have offered. Haruhi wasn't one to sugar coat her truth. She spoke diligently, with purpose, leaving nothing unclarified. Her bluntness might have broken a man's spirit but Mori knew she spoke with love. Maybe it was the way of the commoner or maybe it was purely who Haruhi was but she wouldn't abandon their relationship because of a few cracks. She was raised to believe when something broke you fixed it; you didn't throw it away to buy something new. Mori thanked every god he could name that she didn't run from challenges but confronted them. Not many women, rich or poor, could claim that strength but Haruhi did.

He sighed contently, "I love you Haruhi. More than you may ever know." He buried himself into her neck once more, breathing in her essence. "If anything, you own me. If you can force me to lose control, to betray my very upbringing, I fear it's you who actually owns me."

"I only want to have your love Takashi. Everything else I cannot claim. I can only cherish." Haruhi whispered.

Mori kissed her shoulder and trailed his lips along the column of her neck before softly capturing her lips in a kiss filled with all the love he had for her. He savored her soft skin and minty flavor, tasting her as his tongue wrapped around hers and basked in her warmth.

What changed was what honestly had to change and to his surprise it didn't fracture the fantasies he nursed in his heart but gave them substance. He wanted Haruhi in his future and they were one step closer to achieving that… together.

Mori pulled away slowly and opened his eyes to see two milk chocolate orbs staring into him. They were penetrating, like two windows into the cosmos, and if he wasn't careful he could lose himself in those eyes. Dear gods, he loved this woman.

"Talk to Hikaru." He said against her lips.

"Ok, wait at the front entrance for me." She smiled and stole one last kiss before unraveling herself from his arms.

* * *

**:later that evening:**

* * *

"Takashi, do you want to try this sea-salt caramel cake? It doesn't taste salty, I promise!" Hunny asked with an innocent grin as he lifted sliver of cake towards Mori. Hunny knew Mori's palate didn't match his enormous sweet tooth so he was careful to shave off only a taste for his tall cousin, hoping his display of consideration would tempt Mori to concede in trying the delicacy. He needed to speak with Mori about the interesting chat conversation from earlier and he knew a little cake would soften the confrontation. After all, no one could stay upset when sugar's luscious sapor numbed their tongues.

"Thank you Mitsukuni." Mori accepted the plate without lifting his eyes from the kitchen's marbled countertop. He set it down in front of him and nonchalantly felt for the fork Hunny slid him from across the breakfast bar. Mori speared the soft confection and brought it past his lips, not paying any mind to the sweetness or the flavor as he let it melt on his tongue and swallowed what remained. Hunny noticed his cousin's indifference and sighed. Apparently cake wasn't going to smooth things along.

"What are you thinking about?" Hunny cautiously asked before slamming another large bite of cake into his mouth.

Mori only shrugged.

Hunny eyed the tall host as he swallowed another chunk of cake, trying to climb into his mind but he couldn't see past his guarded gray eyes. There was something weighing on Mori's mind and unless he voiced his thoughts Hunny was left in the dark like everyone else. Usually Hunny could decipher a few clues; an eyebrow twitch here, a lip curl there. He could collect the physical signals and create an accurate guess as to what bothered Mori. Hunny wasn't a mind reader as their host friends probably assumed, he was just very observant and smarter than he led on. He's known his cousin since their birth and time naturally helped create the unbreakable bond they had now.

"Takashi, talk to me. I can tell something is bothering you."

"What is Kyoya not telling us?" Mori asked in a hushed voice, more to himself than to Hunny.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Hunny leaned his head to the side as he continued searching his cousin's demeanor.

"I mean during the group chat, he was very against my relationship with Haruhi." Mori swirled the fork on the dessert plate but stopped the second it began to squeak.

"Kyo-chan was acting weird. It's not like him to be so concerned with other's business. Usually he stands back and watches until he can say 'I told you so'." Hunny agreed as he chomped on another piece of cake.

"Exactly," Mori said, "but what bothers me the most is he directed his concerns toward Haruhi. He didn't question me at all. He persistently spoke to Haruhi. That should tell me something but what it is I don't know." Mori rested his elbow on the counter and cradled his cheek atop his fist. He kept his gaze on the swirling soft tones of gray and white marble.

"I know Kyo-chan really loves the Host Club. I know he would never admit it but the Host Club has become like a second family for him." Hunny commented nonchalantly. It wasn't a secret among the two. Mori and Hunny liked to think they knew their friends beyond their charismatic host facades. Kyoya couldn't fool the two hosts who trained their entire lives to carefully watch their opponent, to look for vital signs of weakness, and to catch them in their first mistake. Kyoya has suspected them to be smarter than they appeared but thanks to his strained divided attention between Tamaki, the Host Club, and his father he didn't pursue further into what the Morinozuka and Haninozuka boys actually knew.

"Hm." Mori grunted. He contemplated on finishing the remainder of the cake, which wasn't more than a few bites, but passed on the thought. He rested his fork diagonally across the plate and gently pushed it aside.

"I also know he loves Haru-chan." Hunny hesitantly added. For a moment he hoped his cousin was too drawn into his thoughts to hear his whisper. Mori's hitched breath mixed with the bar stool's screech against the wooden floor proved otherwise.

Kyoya's budding love for Haruhi was also not a secret among the two though Mori tried his best not to dwell on the fact. He figured Kyoya allowed his unchecked feelings to get the better of him during the chat but that still didn't answer the nagging suspicion that there was something else…

"Kyoya may love her but she is with me. He knows that now." Mori stated bluntly with a hint of annoyance.

Hunny beamed a smile at Mori. "I'm so glad you and Haru-chan are together. I know how much she means to you and to think she returns your love… it makes me so happy I could eat another cake!" Hunny promptly clapped his hands twice signaling for a nearby maid to hear his request. After he sent her off with orders for a strawberry cake he returned his undivided attention to Mori.

"What am I going to do about Kyoya?" Mori didn't want to ask that question but it felt needed addressing. Kyoya, as conniving and manipulative as he was, couldn't lose control the same way Hikaru did. Mori didn't have to worry about Kyoya crossing any physical lines with Haruhi… but… there were still lines to cross. The shadow king was capable of selfishly serving himself even if it meant stepping on a few toes. Kyoya loved the Host Club and his various friendships… but did that surpass his love for himself?

"I wouldn't worry about Kyo-chan, Takashi. He knows better than to cross you." Hunny tried to console him.

_._

_Did Kyoya know better?_

_._

"Besides," Hunny continued, "as long as your relationship doesn't interfere with the Host Club – and I know it won't because you and Haru-chan are smarter than that – he'll have no reason to step in."

Then it hit him. The uncomfortable pressure weighing on his chest since the chat finally made itself known to him. Mori knew why Kyoya's response bothered him so much.

_._

_Kyoya wants us to break up._

_._

_Kyoya is waiting for us to break up._

_._

Mori pushed the bar stool backwards as he stood up. Without looking down he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and snatched his jacket from the stool's back.

"Mitsukuni, I'm going home." With that he took his leave, texted his driver to prepare the car, and purposely ignored his short cousin's confusion as he headed towards the front doors.

He needed to breathe in the night's refreshing air before he allowed that dark place in his heart to feed him colluding thoughts. He had revealed that sinful part of himself to Haruhi earlier. He finally acknowledged the line between protection and possession and he didn't want it to best him now. The closer he drew to Haruhi the more he couldn't risk losing her. Their bond was becoming deeper and he wouldn't allow Kyoya – or himself – to destroy that.

* * *

In the late hours of night when the last of Japan's nocturnal citizens begin their tread home before the breaking dawn, one in particular chose to stay awake. The wait staff and private security were long dismissed to their respective homes, the Ootori family one by one retired to their bedrooms, and the mansion rested in hushed darkness. The only source of life emitted from Kyoya's room where he sat at his mahogany desk, the harsh blue light from his laptop casting sharp shadows across his stern face.

Kyoya was never one to obey daylight's subtle implications. When the sun set beyond the horizon he didn't ready himself for bed or settle down to relax. No, there was never time for such luxuries. As the third son he bore a weight his brothers would never struggle with. As the third son he had expectations to fulfill before he could consider his well-being.

Over the years Kyoya created a rhythm he could lose himself in. Work became relaxing. The chaotic sound of keys tapping was like smooth jazz to his ears. The florescent light that would eventually turn his eyes red was a portal into his own world where he could escape into. There was something fascinating about lining up the names of business partners into a spread sheet that made him feel powerful. Watching algorithms race into action by his command sparked the release of endorphins.

So it was not bizarre to find Kyoya working tirelessly into the night, a school night even, for he had his trusty eye drops, a bottle of melatonin, and his pain prescription situated on his night stand, ready for his use when his body forced him underneath the bed covers.

The only thing that could be considered unusual was the document pulled up on his laptop. Upon closer inspection one would identify it as an official email… a mass email meant for the young guests of the Host Club.

.

**Hello and Good Morning, Princess**

_The Host Club happily awaits you this afternoon for we have a special surprise. As you know we, the Host Club, do not discriminate against sexual orientation or preference. We support love in its rawest purest form. After all, how could we not after we are smitten by you day after day? With that being said the Host Club would like to announce a new progression within our hosts. When you see us today please be sure to congratulate Haruhi Fujioka and Takashi Morinozuka for their blooming relationship._

_If you are either of their regular guests I assure you, my darling, they will not forsake you. See this as an opportunity to support budding romance between the natural and wild host. Let their love swoon you just as the twin's forbidden affections do. Watch Haruhi blush as Mori offers him a rose. Witness Mori hesitantly reach for Haruhi's hand when he feels no one is watching._

_For $100 you may ask them one (1) question about their relationship. How did they fall in love? Do they go on dates? Have they kissed yet? Such juicy questions deserve answers, my darlings! Find Kyoya before hosting hours to reserve your spot with the happy couple._

_We will see you soon, my loves._

_Until then,_

_The Host Club._

.

Kyoya leaned forward while he read the email over again. He sighed in relief after his close inspection confirmed there to be no grammar errors. He was tempted to give himself a pat on the back for writing the email in Tamaki's tongue. He didn't want the guests to suspect he was the author of such news, even if the hosts would eventually learn the truth. As long as the guests didn't know any better there was not much the hosts could do except play along. They couldn't risk disappointing their paying customers or worse, revealing Haruhi's true gender.

When the idea came to Kyoya he dismissed it entirely. He couldn't imagine pickling the Host Club into such a mess. He feared it would drive their customers away if they learned two of their hosts were in a homosexual relationship. He didn't want to imagine the steep decline in customers – therefore the steep decline in profits. Ever since Haruhi joined the Host Club they've brought in more profit each month and he couldn't risk the negative outcomes.

But the idea persisted against his wishes. He found himself pondering it here and there; while he ate dinner, while he brushed his teeth, while he solved a chemistry equation. The idea seemed to be alive with how it continually popped into the forefront of his mind, demanding to be considered again and again. Eventually he caved and mulled it over, giving it a second chance.

That time something different hit him. That time he asked the question 'but what if'. What if the guests fell in love with the new couple? What if they declared 'moe'? What if a homosexual relationship between two hosts was something they were too embarrassed to ask for but… wanted? What if there was a way to build a new revenue of profit from this curve ball and at the same time satisfy their regulars?

Kyoya entertained the thought, especially since it looked promising for the Host Club's funds, but there wasn't quite enough there to satisfy his personal merit. What would there be in it for him?

Then it struck him.

Haruhi and Mori probably wouldn't handle the stress of becoming the main attraction. They were private people who preferred quiet tranquility over rambunctious shenanigans, as Tamaki and the twins would often indulge in. No, Haruhi and Mori were probably relieved to keep this a secret from the Host Club, nay, the entire school! He couldn't imagine they were ones for public displays of affection which strangely made his idea all the more interesting.

It all begged the question; what would happen it two reserved lovers were forced into the spotlight?

Kyoya thought about it and answered on his own accord. He hoped the stress, the embarrassment, and the uncomfortable demands would break them apart. Since their relationship was still in its beginning stage the foundation couldn't be very strong. They were just learning about each other, just discovering their feelings. He figured they couldn't establish themselves so quickly, no matter how alike they were. If the guests made enough ruckus then it might be enough to crack their foundation… allowing Kyoya to catch a falling Haruhi.

With that in mind he moved the mouse curser across his screen and clicked 'send'.


	10. Did You Hear?

Japan stirred from its slumber to greet a gloomy morning. Dark heavy clouds suffocated the normally crystal clear skies, trapping the citizens below underneath a somber blanket. Sharp chilled winds ripped through the trees; capturing cherry blossoms and dainty leaves in its whirlpool and forced their branches to bow under its dominating strength. To many the brewing storm was merely an inconvenience, a foreshadowing of wet shoes and an extra layer of warmth. It didn't keep them from their daily obligations. There was work to done; trains to be driven, business contracts to be reviewed, daily specials to prepare, local news to report, and children to teach. Japan couldn't pause their livelihood on account of the lethargic weather outside the comfort of their homes. So one by one, they kissed their spouse and children goodbye, grabbed their wallet and their train card, and stepped into the murky morning.

Haruhi understood life waited for no man even if the weather was dreary. She leaned her elbow against the car door and rested her chin underneath her loose fist. Her eyes watched the scene beyond the window as she tried to prepare herself for what the day may bring. The ominous clouds above foreboded her greatest fear and the wicked wind that violently slashed across the fields only aided in the promise that today would be difficult for her.

When she was little she had to face these challenges alone. Her father, a dedicated employee to the tranny bar, had to leave young Haruhi to her own demise when thunderstorms rolled through their neighborhood. Young Haruhi resorted to hiding underneath whatever surface could shield her trembling body; tables, countertops, even once the TV stand. She searched for anything to act as her protector until the thunder quieted.

But as for today Haruhi needn't run and hide, for her shelter and protector sat right beside her. His hand had found hers resting on the leathered backseat and claimed her, his fingers carefully wrapping around over her dorsal. He squeezed his silent oath into her palm and Haruhi reciprocated with a smile.

"Master Takashi, Miss Haruhi, we have arrived to Ouran Academy." The Morinozuka chauffer broke the timid silence as he rounded the school's main driveway. "May I suggest I let you off closer to the main entrance?" Mori's nod of approval was captured in the rearview mirror and with the consent the chauffer passed their usual drop off spot and drove closer to the front double doors.

Once the car stilled to a halt Mori grabbed his school satchel and proceeded to step onto the cemented walkway. He turned around and extended his hand towards Haruhi who scooted herself across the backseat towards his door. She happily accepted his offer and allowed him to help her to her feet. When the chauffer heard the door close and noted both passengers and their belongings were successfully delivered he joined the morning traffic of foreign cars and limousines as they exited the grounds.

Mori and Haruhi released hands and pressed forward into the crowd of blue and yellow bodies; uniformed heirs and heiresses making the best of their mundane daily routines. Some were grouped along the sidelines giggling at light conversation, some walked beside their companions as they discussed summer plans, and some secluded themselves to the stone benches just outside the concrete border bending over textbooks and cell phones. It was a scene Mori and Haruhi knew as normal, after all they were also another pair of faces in the crowd, and it shouldn't have been seen otherwise. However, today was different. Today there was an odd ambiance mixed in the normality.

Mori's senses heightened when he heard neighboring voices whispering in hushed voices and became acutely aware of the dozens of eyes following him.

" _Look, they came to school together."_

" _Does this mean the rumors are true?"_

" _Who would have guessed?"_

" _Maybe that's why he doesn't talk to girls."_

" _He had the ladies fooled, that's for sure."_

" _I think they look cute together."_

Mori listened as best he could as he and Haruhi passed the onlookers and gossipers. Their stares felt like concentrated heat on his back, as if an assassin's scoping laser were searching for his weak spot. The whispers and unwanted attention was certainly unusual but Mori wasn't awake enough to connect the two. He hoped by the time the clock struck eight o'clock the activity would die down.

He peered down at Haruhi and smiled. She was blissfully unaware of the attention they have seemed to attract. Sometimes her ignorance was frustrating but at this moment he was thankful she didn't notice the concerning scene around them. It would be one less problem for her to pile on her plate. Today was already unforgiving with the looming thunderstorm above them; this would only complicate the matters further. He decided for himself if their day continued this way he would bring it up for discussion after school.

"This is my wing. I'll see you after school Mori-senpai." Haruhi gave him a small smile before breaking off towards the first-year homeroom. Ordinarily Mori would pat the top of her head before she walked off but a small voice within told him to refrain from physical contact. There was something about the charged energy in the grand hallway that didn't settle well with him. Whatever was going on was aimed at him and Haruhi. He made a mental note to ask Hunny if he knew something he didn't. With that he changed course towards the third-year wing.

* * *

Haruhi situated herself at her assigned desk by collecting her textbooks, notebooks, mechanical pencil, and the previous day's homework from her bag and set it to the side. The English language homework was quite entertaining for they learned about American idioms and she hoped their teacher would graze that subject again today. Just thinking about the Westerner bizarre phrases put her into a lighter mood.

"Hey Haruhi-kun, a word?" a soft masculine voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a male classmate who normally sat two rows in front of her. Why he stood before her now she didn't know.

"Sure, what's up?" Haruhi straightened her posture and leaned into her seat.

"I… uh… I heard about your… uh…" The classmate stammered. Haruhi's expression reflected her confusion.

A hand slammed down on her desk making her jump. She followed the aggressive hand to see another male classmate who sat one row behind her. She was beginning to suspect something wasn't right.

"Hey Fujioka, I had no idea you swing that way." The second classmate chortled. "Honestly I'm shocked since you're in that host club or whatever. I figured you joined to shamelessly flirt with the ladies but now you're more of a mystery to me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi demanded. She was losing patience the longer she was kept in the dark. Her classmates knew – or at least suspected – something. She prayed to her mother in Heaven it wasn't another distasteful rumor about her economic status. During her first few weeks at Ouran she caught whims of rumors about how she barely lived above the poverty line, how she was forced to dumpster dive for her ugly baggy clothes, and how she had to walk ten miles to school every morning because she was too poor to afford public transportation. All were debunked and hushed the day she joined the Host Club, most likely thanks to the shadow king though no one could confirmed it, and she was left alone for the most part. The way her classmates were speaking to her now made her nervous. It made her fear what could be circulating around the school with her name on it.

"What do you mean 'what are you guys talking about'? For such a dense person I can't believe you've landed a guy like Morinozuka." The second classmate taunted.

"What!" Haruhi pushed herself off the desk to stand, shoving her chair backwards with a screech. "What do you mean by that?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and Mori were careful to keep their relationship secret from Ouran Academy, minus the few in the Host Club. They were sure not to display their affection publicly, which wasn't difficult since they didn't feel comfortable with that either way, and didn't spend any more time together than they did before they began dating. From the outside opinion they looked like two friends who belonged to the same club who talked in the hallway before class. To Haruhi's grievance it appeared the secret was out… but how was the question she needed to ask.

"Haruhi-kun, you are dating third-year Morinozuka, right? Are you two together?" The first classmate asked. His temperament was drastically more polite than his neighbor.

Haruhi had to make a decision quickly; either deny the relationship or honestly concede. If she denied the rumor it might help kill it. So far she knew of only two classmates who have heard the rumor, who knew how many more have too. One thing held true in Ouran; it was filled with filthy rich people who had nothing better to do. Gossip was as deadly as a virus; it spread faster than a raging forest fire.

"Uh…" Haruhi felt breathless. The walls seemed to close in all around her until she felt trapped in an invisible box. Her chest ached under the pressure. Her heart pumped furiously, racing her blood to her cheeks.

"Hey, leave Haruhi alone." A familiar voice broke through the chaos.

"Excuse us you're in our way," a second familiar voice, "go back to your seats vultures."

Haruhi watched the two classmates hesitantly return to their desks. An instant rush of relief calmed her anxious body and she found herself breathing normally again.

"Hey Haruhi, are you ok?" Kaoru planted his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her right.

"You look flushed." Hikaru shared his brother's concern.

"I'm ok guys, thanks for stepping in." Haruhi took a deep breath, reached behind her to drag her seat forward, and sat down at her desk. She made use of her fidgeting hands by preparing her textbook for first period.

"I know this probably isn't the best time but we have to show you something." Kaoru said as pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and passed the open flip phone over to her. Curiously she brought it close to her eyes to read the small print on the screen.

Kaoru and Hikaru intently watched her face as her eyes darted right to left. They winced when they heard her gasp.

* * *

Mori searched the crowd of self-entertained seniors for his bubbling cousin as he entered the third-year classroom. Several conversations filled the room mixing as well as water and oil. It all sounded like unnecessary noise to Mori though he wasn't one to demand for silence. After all, it was perfectly fine for friends to chat. He just wished it wouldn't all blend into chaotic noise.

It was as if his classmates could hear his thoughts because when he reached his assigned desk all talking ceased. Within seconds the noisy room came to a complete stand-still. Mori jerked his head up to see what sparked the sudden change only to see dozens of eyes watching him.

Mori shifted his shoulders back and heaved through his nose. Something was terribly wrong about today. That was clear now.

"Mori-senpai, good morning!" a senior heir who also happened to be a regular client of his spoke up from across the room. Something hid beneath the cheerful tone in her voice.

"I'm so happy for you Mori-senpai!" another female classmate chimed in. She stood beside the first to speak, probably a friend.

Mori's eyebrows furrowed. _Why are they happy for me_?

His client spoke again, "I must admit I was shocked to read the email this morning but -."

"Takashi!" Hunny interrupted their classmate as he ran into the classroom. He held Usa-chan firmly by the paw as he rounded the rows of desks to Mori. "Takashi, emergency meeting in the club room, now!" Hunny grabbed Mori's jacket sleeve and pulled him down the aisle, swiftly tearing him away from their classmates' prodding glares.

"Mitsukuni, what's going on?" Mori sputtered out as they turned into an empty hallway. Their furious footsteps echoed through the corridor, second to their heavy breathing. When Mori added his question to the mix Hunny slowed down until he and Mori came to a stop.

Hunny looked at Mori with crocodile tears in his eyes and cried, "I'm so sorry Takashi!" He pulled Usa-chan close to his chest in a tight embrace as the tears flowed freely down his face.

Mori couldn't believe how his morning progressed into this. It all seemed like a dream, as if any second now a dancing bear would pass them in the hallway. Honestly he'd preferred this was all a dream; then he could reason everyone's strange behavior.

"Mitsukuni."

"I'm sorry Takashi! I don't know what happened! When I came to school everyone was talking about it and when I asked someone they said Haruhi –."

"What about Haruhi? Where is she?" Mori demanded, flexing his arms and legs in preperation to dash towards the first-year wing, "Is Haruhi ok?!" He grew more anxious and his cousin's tears were worsening his fears.

"Haruhi is fine, at least I hope she is." Hunny sniffled, trying to regain control over himself.

"What do you mean by that, what the hell is going on?" Mori lost his patience. The sudden adrenaline rush fired him up. The burst of energy coursed through him, tempting him to act on instinct and retrieve Haruhi into the safety of his care, but he reminded himself he needed to understand the situation first. If only his cousin could calm down enough to tell him!

"I don't know how but the entire school knows you are dating Haruhi!" Hunny confessed.

Mori looked down at his cousin dumfounded. The entire school knew he was dating Haruhi… How that sensitive information made its rounds around Ouran could be discussed in the club room but for now there was one question burning the tip of his tongue.

"So they know Haruhi is a girl?" Mori hesitantly asked, afraid of what Hunny would say next.

"No," Hunny said, "they still think Haruhi is a boy. Everyone thinks you two are gay."

* * *

Tamaki kicked the club room's doors open with a burst of furry. He stormed in with hands drawn into fists, back arched like a monster on the prowl, and facial expression contorted in anger. Kyoya followed behind, his posture no less than normal, as he wrote in his black book between steps.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tamaki roared, not caring to register if there was anyone occupying the club room yet. Luckily for him the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi were waiting on Tamaki's hosting couch.

"We're asking the same thing boss!" Kaoru complained.

"Yeah, seriously what the hell is going on here? How does the school know about Haruhi and Mori-senpai?" Hikaru questioned angrily. It was bad enough Haruhi refused him romantically but now the entire school knew of their secret. For some reason it pained Hikaru to know everyone now knew, as if it solidified their relationship. The more people who knew the more real it was becoming. It was no longer a hushed union that took place behind closed doors. Now someone anonymous flaunted them in front of Ouran Academy for all to speculate and gawk at. His Haruhi would forever be known for landing the third-year kendo champion… and for being gay. It all pushed Hikaru towards the edge he dared not return to again, the edge that couldn't promise redemption once crossed.

"WHO TOLD THE SCHOOL MY DAUGHTER IS DATING MORI-SENPAI?" Tamaki bellowed, using all the air in his lungs to emit his demands. Tamaki seethed before the trio sitting on the couch but his attention was divided between the evil doppelgangers, convinced it was either one or both of them behind this catastrophe.

"Don't be angry with us boss -." Kaoru started.

"We didn't do this." Hikaru finished.

They held their hands up defensively hoping it would prove their innocence.

Haruhi, unaffected by Tamaki's rage, stated bluntly, "Yeah don't take your anger out on them, they didn't leak my relationship with Takashi."

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Do you mean Mori-senpai, Haruhi?" He joined the four at the couch and stood directly behind from where she sat.

Haruhi twisted herself around to face him, "No I mean Takashi. What's the difference now anyway? Everyone knows we're together. If anything this should help you stop worrying about us ruining the club." She spoke in annoyance. The situation wasn't favorable and she could already see the complications ahead. She despised being treated like a toy by the twins so she could only imagine how the school would treat her now… now that she has this unwanted attention focused on her.

"But that is what I'm worried about, second to Haruhi! What if this does ruin the club? What if our guests don't approve of this? How would we ever please them again?" Tamaki cried, his anger morphing into unadulterated panic.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Kyoya reassured, "In fact, we already have 23 guests who have reserved their spot with Haruhi and Mori-senpai for this afternoon. I believe our guests are responding very well to this new development." His attention never left his black book but he could feel their eyes burning holes through him.

"I demand to know what that scheme is about!" Haruhi shouted. She stood from the couch and faced Kyoya. "Who is charging people to ask us personal questions? I never agreed to that!"

"Neither did I!" Mori growled as he entered the room in long strides with Hunny just behind him, struggling to catch up. The hosts have never seen Mori so outraged. The darkness clouding his eyes, his body flexed and tense, the deadly tones laced in his words, it all made Mori resemble a mountain lion ready to attack. Even Kyoya flinched as the towering man straight-lined towards him.

"Kyoya did you do this?" Mori grabbed Kyoya by his jacket collar and forced him to look him in the eyes. Kyoya dropped his black book and without it he strangely felt more vulnerable.

"Answer me damnit!" Mori roared inches from Kyoya's face. "Did you really plan on selling our privacy? You planned to turn us into a side show?"

Kyoya was stunned speechless. He begged for words to save him, to spill from his mouth and soothe the monstrosity holding him captive by the collar, but none dared to rescue him. His tongue burned to speak but his mind came up empty. The pulsating ferocity in Mori's gray eyes was close enough to the saying 'if looks could kill' and a part of Kyoya wished death would whisk him away from the terrifying sight before him.

He had expected the hosts the object the email but nothing to this degree. He not only sparked a flame but he was being forced to burn in the fire. Mori's grip tightened the longer Kyoya remained silent and it was all that was within him not to beg for mercy.

"I…" Kyoya stuttered.

"Kyoya, you sent the email?" Tamaki asked. He sounded more hurt than annoyed, feeling betrayed by his best friend. "What possessed you to do this?"

Tamaki's voice seemed to ease Kyoya from the mental corner Mori shoved him into. He found words flowing through his mind once again and quickly assembled his thoughts.

"I didn't think you'd react this way, quite honestly." Kyoya spoke in his familiar cool tone, a feat even surprised him. "You don't have to keep your relationship a secret at school anymore so I thought you'd be grateful."

"Grateful?" Haruhi sneered. "Why would we grateful to you for creating this mess? We were fine with keeping our relationship a secret! You had no right to decide otherwise."

"Haruhi's right." Mori gnarled, loosening his grip. Mori was still furious the Ootori devil but violence wouldn't deliver his persecution. He had to restrain his impulses otherwise live with the consequences. It's not that he feared the Ootori's private police force or even Yoshio Ootori. He and Hunny dealt combat with the black onion squad before and reigned victorious. Yoshio relied on the Haninozukas and Morinozukas for training his elite forces. Mori wasn't controlling himself on behalf of business but on behalf of friendships. As much as he wanted to throw the little man through the wall he couldn't risk losing the other host's respect.

Mori placed Kyoya securely on the ground and released him. Kyoya quickly bent down to retrieve his black notebook and stepped back a few steps, just to feel safer.

"Explain yourself." Mori commanded.

Kyoya corrected his glasses' position and flipped open his black notebook to a bookmarked page. He reviewed the information briefly before speaking.

"Haruhi and Mori-senpai initially cornered us into this mess by developing a relationship, lest I remind you. It was too risky to simply keep them a secret because as we all know, in the elite world, eventually everyone's skeletons are dragged from the closet. If this were a public school then there wouldn't be any threat but this is Ouran Academy, an establishment for Japan's finest. We are not dealing with the average Japanese citizen. We were attempting to fool the young men and women of Japan's future economic successes. They are intelligent, observant, and dangerously bored. We cannot fool ourselves into thinking they wouldn't begin to notice how Mori-senpai smiles at Haruhi before they part ways for class or how Haruhi has been accepting rides from Mori-senpai. They would have pieced the nuggets together and eventually learn the truth. If we allow them to figure it out on their own our guests and classmates would feel upset, betrayed even, and the Host Club would fall into jeopardy.

"In conclusion, this was the only solution I could think of that would satisfy both parties. Mori-senpai and Haruhi no longer need to hide their relationship and our guests will continue living in ignorant bliss."

"If you figured all that then why didn't you talk to Takashi and I about it? Why did you go behind our backs?" Haruhi refuted.

Kyoya glanced at her, "I knew you would turn down the proposition without giving the idea a second chance, I decided to skip the unpleasant conversation and move forward on what was best for the club. You see, last quarter's profits suffered greatly due to the harsh winter we've had. Our guests didn't want to risk getting caught in the snow so unfortunately we didn't obtain our usual numbers."

The hosts thought back on the few hosting hours where they only had four or five guests, a far cry from their usual attendance, and had to agree the winter storms did not serve them justice.

"Because attendance was so low the host funds have been reduced to slim pickings. If Haruhi and Mori-senpai agree to play along we can make up for lost profit within a month. Based on this morning's response the ladies seem to fully support their relationship and look forward to spending time with them." He snapped his book shut as he surveyed the room. Tamaki and the twins still seemed on edge but he could tell his words were sinking in. Hunny seemed worried as he watched Mori. Haruhi focused her gaze on the floor as she mulled over Kyoya's reasoning. Mori examined Haruhi while he too seemed to chew on Kyoya's words.

He knew at his point they didn't have much choice; either play into his hand or be forced into a drastic decision like leaving the Host Club. Haruhi was in no position to walk away since she still had debt under her name and although Mori had the means to relieve her of it with his family's money Kyoya knew she'd never accept that kind of charity. Her pride wouldn't allow it. It was her debt therefore her responsibility.

"Takashi, let's talk in the storage room." Hunny broke the tense silence. "You too Haru-chan, I think we need to have a private conversation before this goes any further."

Mori nodded and placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder nudging her forward. Haruhi agreed and followed the two cousins into the nearest storage room, promptly shutting the door behind them.

"Kyoya, I can't believe you would do something like this. How could you?" Tamaki asked regretfully.

"I didn't do it you or them or anyone," Kyoya answered, "I did it for the club."

Hikaru scoffed, "You did this for yourself Kyoya, just fess up. You're so selfish sometimes, I swear!"

Kaoru touch Hikaru's shoulder, catching him before that edge could be crossed, and said solemnly, "What's done can't be undone. All we can do now is figure out how to fix this."

Tamaki sighed, "I don't know if we can fix this. You're right, what's done is done… I'm just afraid of what will happen next."

"What do you mean boss?" Hikaru asked, curious and afraid of the intuition Tamaki might be privy to.

"I'm not sure but I don't like where this is all going. We're walking a dangerous path right now and in the end someone is bound to get hurt. I won't let that someone be my daughter!" Tamaki raised a fist towards Kyoya signifying his oath to protect Haruhi from his future schemes.

A clicking sound grabbed everyone's attention pulling their focus towards a storage room door as it opened. Three figures stood side-by-side in the doorway and slowly sauntered over to join the others at the room's center.

Haruhi spoke first, "We talked about it, and although we're still furious with you senpai for throwing us into this mess, we decided to give it a try."

Hunny added, "They're doing this for the club Kyo-chan so please be nice to them! Don't ever do a dirty trick like this again, got it?" He wagged his pointed index finger at Kyoya and though the gesture itself was meant to be intimidating it only looked cute coming from the boy-lolita.

Mori spoke last, "If Haruhi is subject to any kind of bullying or mistreatment because of this you will regret it dearly Kyoya." Haruhi had told him what happened in class earlier, about the two classmates who approached her, and it greatly concerned him. Haruhi wasn't targeted by bullies because the Host Club helped make her popular. Now that the school thought she was gay he worried if she would be treated differently; if her days at Ouran Academy would progressively become worse. It miffed him to even think about it.

Kyoya swallowed the mucus forming on his tongue at Mori's threat. He knew better than take the tall host lightly. He's already crossed Mori today and he was wise to merely nod in response, acknowledging Mori and his heavy promise.

"We'll watch out for Haruhi while we're in class together." Hikaru assured, prepared to do whatever it took to keep Haruhi's life normal. If this was the closest he'd ever come to caring for her and protecting her then nothing could persuade him otherwise. He desperately wanted to be her knight in shining armor but Mori had already claimed that title. Hikaru still believed Mori played dirty by sweeping away their maiden behind their backs but he couldn't change it now. He tried once and it nearly cost him his friendship with her. When Haruhi confronted him for his actions he begged for her forgiveness which she readily gave on one condition; they pretend that day never happened. The fight, the kiss, and the confession never happened. They scrubbed out a part of their history until that day would be nothing more than a blurry blotch in their timeline. Hikaru was forced to swallow his feelings and throw them to the wayside. Though it caused him great pain and embarrassment Haruhi, in return, would remain his friend.

"Are you sure guys?" Kaoru leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands together, "You don't have to do this."

"We kind of don't have a choice." Haruhi groaned.

"You mean..." Tamaki stammered, trying to patch the dam of tears at the edge of his eyes, "You mean you're not going to leave the club?" He whimpered between words, terrified of what Haruhi may admit. He couldn't watch the Host Club dissolve. Each host was a precious valuable member in his family, the family he created after he moved to Japan. He sought out these individuals because they each carried a unique trait to the table, traits he needed both in the club and in his life. They were divine in their rights and when collected into the same room they were unstoppable. Their popularity in school proved that. Ouran Academy needed the Host Club. He needed the Host Club. Because of this he felt uneasy, as if balancing on a tight rope, as he waited for Haruhi to answer.

"We considered allowing Hunny-senpai to pay the remainder of my debt to which I would owe to him directly from then on. It was tempting, it's still tempting, but I don't know... we just couldn't shake on it. Believe it or not sempai we like being in the Host Club and we're not ready to quit just yet, even after Kyoya-sempai's deviousness. We're willing to give it a try, at least this afternoon, to see if it's something Takashi and I can pull off until he graduates. If not then..." Haruhi paused as she reflected on their conversation.

"Then what?" Kaoru questioned.

"Then we tell the school we broke up." Haruhi explained. "We tell the school Mori and I broke up and have decided to remain friends."

"You guys would break up?" Hikaru asked, unaware his voice was laced with hope.

"No." Mori answered, catching the desire in Hikaru's voice. "That's what we tell them. Haruhi and I would remain dating."

"In secret... again." Kyoya whispered.

Tamaki sighed, "Alright then everyone get back to class, we've wasted enough time as it is." He pulled the twins off the couch and began pushing them towards the door in one motion. The relief on Tamaki's face was obvious. His family was safe. There were plans in place. Everyone seemed to be in agreement. That was enough to put him at ease, even if it was wishful thinking. "This afternoon we will officially reveal the Host Club's first couple."


	11. Trust Me, Haruhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild suggestive content (nothing graphic).  
> Slight OOC for main characters.

Haruhi took a deep breath before she stepped into the Northern corridor just above the south wing. She willed her feet towards the third music room; her tread nothing more than slow calculated steps barely audible in the long empty hallway. Any given day Haruhi wouldn't worry about arriving on time for hosting hours. Her tardiness had become routine, a habit the Host Club learned to overlook, but today she couldn't compromise herself or Mori with inconsiderate carelessness. What waited beyond the amaranth double doors and the plethora of rose petals was the beginning of a new chapter for the Host Club. It was an unexplored progression, one filled with risks, yet they steamrolled forward; hesitantly consenting Haruhi and Mori to hold the club's future in the balance.

Haruhi wasn't concerned about their guests' reactions for if Kyoya spoke honestly about today's promotion she could look forward to supportive curious onlookers eager to see blooming love in action. What weighed on her mind felt more abstract. She couldn't help but wonder how the club's new package will suffice in the future. All decisions come with consequences. All uncharted paths come with unforeseen challenges. She and Mori were officially the club's first romantic couple and she couldn't predict the conflicts they'd face along the way. It was all so foreign, both to the club and the guests, no one knew what to expect or even how to perform. Did they continue their individual wild and natural acts or would they need to merge into an entirely different act? The confusion and anxiety of it all took its toll on her body. Her legs felt heavy as if weighed down by lead, her ribcage tightened around her lungs, and she felt lightheaded.

She breathed in the stale air, forcing her lungs to expand within her chest, and then slowly exhaled. Her go-to stress relieving techniques were failing her which only added to her nervousness.

She lifted her eyes from the epoxied floor to see Mori leaning his back against the wall; his satchel loosely hung from his shoulder and his hands stuffed into his pant pockets. She smiled upon seeing him. _He waited for me._

"Takashi," she greeted him. She widened her smile hoping to hide the anxiety coursing through her little body.

When he heard her voice he returned her smile with a small grin of his own though it didn't meet his eyes and she knew instantly he was also trying to disguise his nerves. Once she met with him at the wall he patted her head affectionately. His gentle touch was enough to ease the churning in her stomach and for that she was grateful.

"Are you ready?" Haruhi asked.

At first he responded by shaking his head 'no' but when Haruhi's façade faltered, revealing the apprehension behind her chocolate irises, he traced her jaw line with his fingertips before tugging her chin upwards to meet his gaze.

"I'll be right beside you." He reassured her, petting her chin with his thumb.

She rewarded his loving gesture with a real smile and with what little they could console in the hallway Mori reached for her hand, holding it firmly in his, and led them towards the music room's doors.

Before Mori pushed against the stained oak he squeezed Haruhi's hand and whispered, soft enough so his words would fall on her alone, "Together, Haruhi. We'll do this together."

"Together Takashi." She agreed.

With a swift push he unlatched the doors and swung them open. At first they faced a white void as if the ends of the world stood before them but slowly the lighting adjusted and the club room came into view. The couches, love seats, and barista tables were in their usual positions except something felt off. Mori scanned the room, trusting his instinctual alarm, until he spotted a display in the very back corner; a love seat encircled by dozens of padded dining chairs enclosed by red velvet roping. It reminded him of a museum exhibit with how secluded it was. Then it dawned on him… that was meant for him and Haruhi.

Mori frowned. _Kyoya is treating us like a side show._

Haruhi also noticed the new seating arrangement with much disdain. She had hoped they would simply combine two love seats together or scoot a chair over to Hunny's table but this was simply too much. This made a statement. This isolated them to the side, helpless to the sea of bubble-headed young ladies with nothing better to do.

"Ah, you two finally arrived. Come, I'll guide you through your station for today." Tamaki greeted them with outstretched arms.

"We can see it from here." Haruhi grumbled. "Why are there so many chairs? We're not giving a speech senpai."

Tamaki chuckled and folded his arms across his abdomen, "The chairs are reserved for the ladies who paid for this session with you two. Kyoya charged each guest $100 to sit with you today so be sure to give them your best smiles. Do not slouch – that specifically goes for you Haruhi, and answer honestly and thoroughly – I'm looking at you Mori-senpai."

Haruhi glanced at Mori to study his expression but only saw his signature stoic face hiding his unpleasant emotions. His eyes said he was fine but his hand, the one still gripping hers, revealed his annoyance and nervousness.

"I still don't understand why we are charging our guests to ask us personal questions. We should be allowed to protect our privacy." Haruhi refuted.

Kyoya joined the trio from the side, his black book open in one hand with a pen in the other, and gleamed his glasses toward Haruhi. "We have to make a profit somehow, you know. If we simply allowed you two to host as a couple our confused guests wouldn't know how to integrate with the change and we'd most likely lose their business. This allows them to be introduced to the change while having fun and earning us a profit." He explained, not once looking up from his book.

"It still doesn't settle well with me." Haruhi argued.

Mori grunted, agreeing with her. His nerves forced his tongue to still, reducing him to mere grunts and nods.

"We've already established a few ground rules for today, don't you worry." Kyoya's reassurance fell on deaf ears.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and led Mori by the hand towards their designated corner. The closer they approached the more details they noticed. The pearl padded chairs were spaced at a respectable distance from the love seat; about four feet. There were long white rectangles littering the chair seats and upon further inspection Haruhi realized they were brochures. She picked one up feeling the glossy cardstock between her fingers as she opened it. Mori leaned forward over her left shoulder to read along with her.

.

_**Welcome!** _

_Today is a very special day and if this brochure found its way into your delicate hands then you, my fair lady, are one of the few lucky guests to witness the Host Club's_ _**first** _ _romantic couple. We cannot express our most sincere gratitude for your support and cooperation as we embark on this new adventure together. Our lovely couple couldn't have explored their love without your endorsement so we thank you, my dear._

_As expected with every promotion there will be ground rules to honor our couple in their privacy. We, the Host Club, apologize if these rules conflict with your predetermined questions but be rest assured for time will eventually tell all._

_Ground Rules:_

_All questions for favors or acts of affection are forbidden._

_All questions pertaining to their family's business/unions are forbidden._

_Outside names/personnel are not to be included in their questioning._

_All questions pertaining to religion or politics are forbidden._

_Please keep in mind; Fujioka and Morinozuka are allowed to decline questions. If they do not feel comfortable answering they may refuse._

_Now that we have established an understanding there is one and final rule for today;_

_Have fun._

.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows after reviewing the brochure. Something was odd about the written introduction and it wasn't how it was worded or even that such a brochure existed. Based on Kyoya's previous actions she suspected he also wrote this, again disguising his hand behind Tamaki's tongue, but that wasn't what bothered her. Based on what was presented she should feel grateful for a set of ground rules. She should feel relieved their privacy was taken in account. Somehow she couldn't fully grasp onto those pleasant feelings for something gripped at her.

"These rules are too vague," Mori answered the burning suspicion in her mind, "they only protect our families and our persons. Our privacy is still exposed." He reached over and took the brochure from her hand, squinting as he pulled it closer to his face. "There are four rules set in place but none truly protect us from invasive personal questions. The only topics forbidden for discussion are politics, religion, and business."

Haruhi nodded in agreement. That was what bothered her. Kyoya's ground rules made it appear like he was taking care of them but in reality he was guiding the guests' questions into an uncomfortable direction. Without formalities standing in the way their guests would feel free to ask about their sex life (or lack thereof), their home life, the very details that designed their special relationship. It didn't bode well with her. Kyoya tried to soften his plan by giving them a lifeline. They were allowed to remain silent when they truly couldn't answer their guests but it wasn't enough. Kyoya would have their heads if they refused to accommodate paying customers. They would have to use their silence sparingly.

"The moment a line is crossed I'm ending this promotion early." Mori promised as he rested the brochure back on the chair seat.

"I doubt our guests will subject us to torture," Haruhi thought out loud, "they respected us as individual hosts so hopefully they'll extend that same respect today."

Mori smiled and nodded his agreement. He too hoped their guests would restrain themselves from venturing too far into the throws of moe.

* * *

"Uh, Kyoya-senpai, should we reschedule the promotion for another day?"

Kyoya had lost himself in his keyboard's musical rhythm when Kaoru's voice broke through the mental focus. Kyoya glanced up to see Hikaru and Kaoru leaning over him, their hands supporting their weight on the tabletop.

He sighed, "Why would you suggest that? The guests will arrive in twenty minutes. It's much too late to reschedule." The twins winced at the growing annoyance in his voice.

"Well," Hikaru said, his voice lacking confidence, "Just look outside."

Kyoya followed their advice and looked beyond the grand windows lining the back wall. The scene was familiar enough; cherry blossoms loosely hanging from thin wispy branches, the monumental clock tower ascending in its history-rich glory, the grounds neatly trimmed to its preferable ½ inch, the sky…

The sky.

Dark swollen clouds camped above them, blocking the rejuvenating touch of sunlight as they crowded together like quilt patches stitched by their edges. There was no hint of Japan's usual azure sky or the promise of the storm breaking before the day's end.

He recalled watching the day's forecast on the morning news before he left for school, even bringing an umbrella for safe measures, but had coincidentally forgotten about the weather over the day's strict agenda. Kyoya surprised even himself for how easily he could be sucked into his work, pushing aside the world around him as he delved further into the numbers and charts.

The aggressive wind from this morning had died down to a mere breeze that ruffled the cherry blossoms. One might take that as a good sign, that perhaps the storm was one foot out the door, but Kyoya knew better. The storm was right above them, brewing and toiling, and its timer was about to set off. Soon the skies would erupt and release their burdens onto the earth below, drenching Ouran Academy in a cold shower while shaking their walls with its anger.

Kyoya allowed a menacing smile cross his lips. _This should make things interesting_.

* * *

Haruhi and Mori sank into the loveseat's plush; their backs adjacent to the couch's back, their hands clasped together on the polyester cushion, and their eyes glazed as they stared into a sea of yellow uniforms trapping them mid-circle. Dozens, if not hundreds, of expectant eyes walled them into a corner. They could practically see the guests' hunger as they patiently waited for either host to speak.

Haruhi cleared her throat and with a shaky voice asked, "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

The young lady seated to the far right sighed her annoyance and with a louder voice than before repeated herself, "When did you begin to have feelings for each other?"

Haruhi shifted a little in her seat as she prepared to answer, "Well… Uh… I guess it was when we went to Kyoya-senpai's family artificial beach. We were searching the jungle for Hunny-senpai when he called me by name without honorifics and I remember it sounded nice. I liked it when he said my name." Haruhi blushed, anticipating the gush of 'awes' and 'so kawaii' every one of their answers seemed to trigger.

"I have a question!" A guest three rows back shouted as she waved her hand above the bobbing heads. When Mori nodded she smiled wide and stood from her chair. "Mori-senpai and Haruhi-kun, I'd like to know if you've shared your first kiss yet!" She brimmed with enthusiasm, ignoring how sensitive her question truly was.

Mori swallowed his nerves and nodded 'yes' ever so slightly. It was a subtle motion but it sparked a deafening uproar of cheers.

"Do you kiss often?"

"Did you use tongues?"

"What's it like kissing Mori-senpai?"

"Is Haruhi-kun's lips soft?"

Their squealing voices merged into a chaotic chorus until Mori and Haruhi couldn't distinguish the questions from the overall noise. The ladies nearly screamed over each other in their quest to know more. Mori and Haruhi remained silent as they waited for the commotion to calm down. After a few minutes the young guests resettled themselves in their chairs and returned to polite silence.

"Haruhi-kun, may I?" One of Haruhi's regulars seated in the front's center raised her hand just above her shoulder. Haruhi nodded and the guest proceeded with a smile, "Is it weird dating someone so much taller than you? Does it ever become uncomfortable?"

Haruhi thought about it for a minute while Mori held his breath, anticipating an answer he never thought to know himself. Mori was the tallest host among their group while Haruhi was the second shortest, just behind Hunny. There was practically a foot's difference between them though he never noticed it being an inconvenience. Mori was used to bending down for Hunny's sake so leaning over for Haruhi came like second nature. He never thought to consider if she felt differently.

"Honestly his height doesn't sway me either way. I think what's most important is what kind of person he is rather than how tall or short he is. But if I have to answer your question I suppose I like him tall. It helps me feel safe when I'm with him."

Mori couldn't control the blush that stained his cheeks and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Their guests quickly ascended into loud squeals and giggles once more.

"Look! Mori-senpai is blushing!

"I don't think I've ever seen him blush!"

"I think they contrast well in height!"

"It's all so moe!"

"Right, well…" Haruhi grunted as she waved her hands up and down begging their guests to regain control over themselves. After a few moments they reduced themselves to whispering and hushed laughter. It would have to be good enough.

"Excuse me, may I go next?" A familiar voice spoke over the faint chatter.

"Renge?" Haruhi honed her focus on a copper-headed first year situated in the very back.

"The one and only!" Her theatric antics never ceased to peeve Haruhi. Between her obnoxious laughter and uncanny ability to appear on command Renge wasn't her favorite person in Ouran but since Kyoya allowed her to keep her position as manager in the Host Club she offered her respect all the same. Even if Renge turned her back on the Host Club Haruhi wouldn't have treated her any differently. Renge was a different kind and although it didn't mix well with Haruhi she was mature enough to understand it didn't make her a bad person. After all, wasn't it Haruhi who once gave her the lecture that she couldn't judge based on appearances?

Renge continued, "My question is for Mori-senpai!" She demonstrated this by pointing her index finger at Mori, to his displeasure. "Now a little birdy told me that Haruhi-kun has been living with you for some time now…"

A sharp unanimous gasp spread throughout the surprised faces amidst the crowd.

"… and I want to know if you two share a bedroom!"

"Renge! You can't ask that!" Haruhi shouted. Her embarrassment seeped into her cheeks and turned her face an unnatural shade of scarlet. Mori's reaction was very similar minus the audible outburst. They simultaneously wondered how Renge got hold of that information but quickly ruled Kyoya as the main suspect; a role he's played since yesterday.

"Oh my gosh they're living together?"

"No way! They're living together!"

"That means they must have a lot of alone time!"

"You don't think they've gone further than kissing, do you?"

"What do they do at night when everyone is asleep?"

"If they're sharing a bedroom… I can't it's too naughty!"

Mori and Haruhi were again hit by a wave of high pitched shrieks as the ladies ran with Renge's invasive question. The two hosts were losing control over the situation as their guest's imagination rampaged into what could be described as a riot. They didn't want to guess the images they were probably conjuring as they thought about Mori and Haruhi sharing the same bed. Mori feared they wouldn't be able to calm them down now that they lost themselves in the sensitive territory. He would have called for Hunny to aid them in escaping but Kyoya demanded the hosts to leave the promotion solely to him and Haruhi; reasoning they could handle it. Besides, Mori wasn't sure if Hunny – or if any host – could hear him over the ladies' explosion.

"Takashi, I think it's time to shut this down." Haruhi said as she leaned into Mori. Mori nodded his full agreement and squeezed her hand. He figured the quickest route of escape was to simply make a run for it. Mori could carry Haruhi in his arms as he dashed for the doors. The guests might get upset the special promotion ended early but they had themselves to blame, them and Kyoya.

Mori was about to stand when a rumble bore through the sky. The windows rattled under the vibration and six pairs of eyes diverted to their host maiden, though they couldn't see past the rows of yellow dresses surrounding her.

"Takashi!" Haruhi cried as she grabbed the poly-cotton folds of his uniform's jacket. Mori was her comfort, her shelter from the threatening thunder, and she clung to him the same she'd hang off a lifesaver in a churning ocean. Within seconds she buried her face into his chest before her body was rendered useless to her paralyzing fear.

Mori frowned at the escalating situation and moved to cradle Haruhi in his arms. He gently slid his hands underneath the crook of her knees and the small of her back and rolled her body over his forearms. He had to act now before this got any worse and this could be his only chance.

His window of opportunity crashed shut when he looked up to see the ladies crawling and climbing over each other to steal a better look at Haruhi's submission. Haruhi was acting out of character from how she usually conducted herself in the club; calm and refined. Now they clawed at each other to see a timid Haruhi balled up against Mori's chest. It was the forbidden chapter of moe, the path no fan-girl dared to travel down for usually they never returned, and it was right in front of them in full action!

They came closer… closer… closer… until they practically stood above them. Mori was tempted to fight through the crowd to protect Haruhi but he couldn't will himself to push a woman to the ground. As a Morinozuka he had principles to honor and acting aggressively towards a defenseless woman ranked high on their never-do list. He had to formulate a secondary plan – and fast.

"What's wrong, Haruhi-kun?"

"Why are you so scared?"

"Haruhi-kun is so lucky!"

"See how he cuddles up to Mori-senpai? I've always wanted to do that!"

The sky erupted in another boisterous vibrato that raked through the club room. The tables shook, the tea cups clinked against their matching saucers, and the lights flickered as if Ouran Academy had just suffered a small earthquake. The storm was growing stronger and wasn't showing them mercy.

Mori heard Haruhi whimper – how he could hear her voice through the chaos was almost superhuman – and looked down to see wet streaks staining her cheeks. Her eyes were squeezed shut but that didn't stop the thick tears cascading down her face. Mori almost felt sick as his anxiety rose to another level. His natural fight or flight instincts were fighting their way through his buzzing thoughts urging him to act out of character, to save the terrifies little one crying into his jacket as an impenetrable wall boxed them in. Beyond their corner the hosts probably thought the promotion was succeeding in entertaining the guests by how they cheered and gathered closer together but from where Mori sat the scene could be described as Hell. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling silently screaming for a second of peace so he could think of a damn plan!

"Why is Haruhi-kun crying?"

"Did we upset him?"

"They're so cute together!"

"They're so in love!"

"I'm so jealous of Haruhi-kun!"

"I can't see! Let me through!"

"Stop shoving, I can't see either!"

"What's happening? I want to see!"

"Look how Mori-senpai holds him! It's so precious!"

"They're so close to each other… do you think they'll kiss?"

It hit him. The lightbulb appeared above his head, its glow powered by hope. There was one thing he could do that wouldn't injure their guests and effectively break up the riot. It was daring, out of character, graceless, and would subject them to more gossip and rumors but… it also had a good chance of working. If he couldn't break out from the inside then he'd force Kyoya to break them out instead. All he had to do was give him the right initiative.

Mori leaned his lips next to Haruhi's ear and whispered, "Haruhi, trust me. I'll get us out of here but please trust me." Haruhi reluctantly nodded, giving him her permission for whatever he had in mind. She was so vulnerable, so exposed, it was crippling. She could feel their guests' eyes burning her back as they watched her tremble helplessly against Mori's body. She felt compromised as two of her most sensitive secrets were now revealed to Japan's finest. It was humiliating, debilitating, and if it continued a moment longer it would have cracked her but she thankfully never jumped over that edge because she felt a pair of soft thick lips press into the corner of her mouth.

_Takashi is kissing me?_

"Trust me." He repeated against her lips before gliding his hand up her back until it nestled her head and steadied her for another kiss. Haruhi was shocked Mori would want to kiss her at a time like this. He didn't even like kissing in public. He valued their privacy and didn't like drawing unnecessary attention to them. For a second she wondered if this was the true Mori holding her lips for ransom because… it couldn't be… this wasn't happening… it had to be a nightmare and any minute now Haruhi would jerk awake heaving in sweat as she loosened the quilted comforters from her fists… any minute now…

She blinked once, twice, and then a third time as if three was the magic number to return her to her bedroom just like in the Wizard of Oz. It didn't work.

Mori's kisses were growing more desperate, begging for her cooperation, and she realized she hadn't loosened her pursed lips from when the first thunder struck.

_._

_Trust me Haruhi._

_._

_Do you trust me Haruhi?_

_._

_._

_._

_I do Takashi._

_._

Haruhi relaxed her expression enough to release her lips from their tension. Mori, upon feeling the shift, dove in to take his chance. He pressed into her again, using his teeth to nibble at her upper lip's corner, provoking a shaky moan from Haruhi's throat. His teeth sparked an electrifying sensation through her, one more aggressive than all the other times he's moved her body to react. It was so powerful it halted her panicked mind for what seemed like a nanosecond; too short to offer relief but long enough for her notice. She needed more. She needed to lose herself in Mori to forget the nightmare she couldn't wake up from. They drowned in the surrounding screams, wails, and clamoring voices but Haruhi told herself to focus on Mori's lips. Focus on his kiss.

Haruhi parted her lips enough to lick Mori's bottom lip and he greedily obliged as he shoved his tongue forward to meet hers. Their warmth merged as they tasted each other and wrestled for dominance. Mori was taken aback by Haruhi's combative moves. She wasn't kissing him in her usual fashion; careful and sensuous. There was power behind her tongue; heated and hostile as if she channeled the lawless energy around them and bent it in her favor. Mori never saw Haruhi pursue him with so much… need. He found himself struggling to keep up with her endeavors and strangely he liked it. The more he focused on Haruhi's newfound urgency he could distract himself from the scene threatening to collapse on them.

His hand wedged between her knees relocated to the small of her back as he slowly guided her body onto the couch. He moved his body with her until he nearly hovered over her as she lied into the couch cushions. No one was rushing to their rescue and he feared his plan might fall through. He had to keep trying until they've failed. Until that happened there was more he could do… had to do… to force Kyoya into action.

_._

_Trust me Haruhi._

_._

He kissed her for all he was worth – for all his love was worth – lifting her head back as he devoured her. He heard another moan and he realized it came from him. He didn't think he could allow himself to moan for even if he threw himself into their kiss he couldn't deny the eyes and hands fiercely lacerating the last layer of their personal space. Yet – he moaned. It was a sign he was spiraling deeper into their seduction but this time he couldn't pull out the brakes. It was dangerous yet the more Haruhi tugged on his jacket and reciprocated his hungry snares the more his body betrayed him. The more he craved her tasty treasures the softer the screams became. The further he fell the further they ran from this personal Hell.

_._

_Trust me Haruhi._

_._

He abandoned her lips and traveled his hasty kisses over her chin, along her jaw, down the column of her neck, before settling just above her shirt collar, ravenously savoring the smooth silky skin with his hot tongue. He felt Haruhi wriggle underneath him, her hands subconsciously stroking his chest, and without opening his eyes he could imagine the pleasure written on her face; her eyes still shut tight with her eyebrows arched and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip to trap the quivering sounds of unadulterated pleasure from escaping.

_Oh Haruhi… let them out…_

Her quickened breath pulsated her body against his and it kindled an erotic warmth in his lower abdomen, encouraging what his rising blood pressure was coaxing forward. It seemed his body didn't mind there was an audience mere inches away… as long as he felt Haruhi move underneath him he was gone.

"Ta – Taka – Takashi…" Haruhi whimpered between her own waves of arousal. His wet tongue scorched her as he traced spiraling patterns into her skin, his lips planting sloppy kisses between strokes. Somehow her hands found their way into his hair and it was all she could do to hang onto him. She buried her fingers into his dark locks which consequentially pulled him closer. His tongue played her like a fiddle; controlling her senses as he worked above her. She heard a thud beside her and without opening her eyes figured one of their guests fainted. Haruhi's conscious was still aware of the bodies crowding her and Mori into the couch but she chose to lose herself in Mori instead. He was her shelter from the storm, her protection at her beckoning, and between the oblivious host guests and the belligerent thunder outside she needed him more than ever. If this was how he could save them both then she had to trust him. If she could think of a better plan she'd just as quickly take the reins from him but her mind was blank… the only thing consuming her thoughts being the tall host with a wicked mouth marking her with his sticky saliva.

His thumb rubbed circles into the small of her back, his other hand rubbed her shoulder and arm as his fingers dug into her flesh. Something was growing in her lower abdomen, a numbing tingle that crept from between her legs further into her torso, and every time Mori happened to brush against her she nearly cried out in stimulating agony.

_._

_Trust me Haruhi._

_._

They kept their eyes closed; afraid to see their own loss of control mirrored on the other's face, afraid to face the widened curious eyes burning into their backs, afraid if they saw the overwhelming need clouding their milk chocolates and steely grays it would be their undoing. Thankfully they didn't need to open their eyes to hear the women gasp in throws of disappointment.

"Hey what are you doing Kyoya-senpai?"

"Why is he so angry?"

"He's saying something but I can't hear him."

"Do you think our hour is up?

Mori smiled into Haruhi's neck. His plan worked. It really worked. Their actions created such a commotion Kyoya was forced to step in, ultimately breaking up the ladies.

"Forgive me for putting you in such a position," he rasped into her ear, his breaths still heavy and labored from his lusts, "Thank you for trusting me." He kissed her ear and promptly sat up in time for Kyoya to finally reach them.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. Mori could almost laugh at the little man trying to puff himself into something intimidating as he approached Mori. Kyoya's hands were clenched into fists, his shoulders set back to broaden his slim chest, and his widened eyes twisted in jealous anger. He reminded Mori of a chimpanzee attempting to walk on its two hind legs.

Mori learned quickly the saying 'there's a thin line between love and hate' was very true for the heated arousal that coursed through him instantly turned into an angry inferno when Kyoya met them at the love seat.

"Haruhi get up!" Kyoya barked, obviously disturbed to see her lying on her back with swollen red lips and a shimmering trail of Mori's saliva soaking her neck.

Mori untangled her legs from his lap, an action he performed slowly for Kyoya to painfully watch, and stood to his full height before the shadow king. He kept his chin leveled with the ground as he peered down at the little man below him. Kyoya was beyond outraged, almost shaking with fury, but there was something else he couldn't hide from Mori's trained eyes… fear. This brought Mori's lips to lift at the edges.

The young Ouran women scattered throughout the room seeking refuge from their designated hosts – whom also watched Mori's aura dangerously dip into deadly territory.

Everyone was so focused on Mori no one noticed Haruhi had recollected herself, vacated the couch, and shuffled quietly over to Kyoya. When everyone finally noticed the small petite woman she slapped Kyoya across the face, sending his glasses clear across the glossy floor. Kyoya heard them shatter a distance away but he didn't care about two magnifying ovals glued into a plastic frame… Haruhi had slapped him… hard… so hard she knocked him off balance and he had to catch himself from diving head first into the ground. Her small hands, the very hands he wished to hold within his, burned his cheek until the pain consumed his entire face. Where her palm met his cheek nothing but maddening stings tore at his nerve ends, ripping apart the courage he mustered to confront them just minutes ago. Now he could barely hold himself together as Haruhi's voice tore through the choked ambiance.

"Hunny-senpai." She stated without emotion; no trace of anger, disgust, or even the last wisps of lust. Her voice was monotone as if she felt nothing at all.

Hunny nodded though Haruhi didn't turn to catch it. Her eyes continued to bear into Kyoya.

"Takashi." She lifted her hand palm up for Mori to accept and when she felt his fingers entwine with hers she tightened her hold and pulled Mori into her ascend towards the exit. Her confidence lasted several steps until another roll of trembling thunder rocked Ouran but before she could collapse Mori caught her and pulled her into his strong arms, resting her head into the crook of his neck. He finished their leave, slamming the door behind him.

No one dared to speak. No one dared to move. The ladies, who didn't know any better, felt all that was good and lively sucked from the room, leaving them in a grave and they couldn't summon their voices for the life of them. Even Kyoya stood still as he kept his head slightly turned down so his hair could shield the tears swelling in his eyes.

Hunny was the first to make noise of any kind by scooting his chair backwards to stand. He dabbed a napkin to his mouth and grabbed Usa-chan from the neighboring chair.

"Kyo-chan, consider Haruhi's debt paid in full, courtesy of the Haninozuka family. Please send a printed record of Haru-chan's debt and remaining balance to my estate. Expect payment to be in cash. It will be delivered to your estate within five business days of receiving your documentations."

The room stared at Hunny – or rather – Dark Hunny. The boy Lolita forwent his favorable sweet voice for the serious voice laced with threats. The Host Club had witnessed Dark Hunny a handful of times but the host ladies were further shocked into silence, amazed their favorite loveable host could turn so… evil.

Hunny turned to also make his leave, his soft footsteps echoing throughout the tomb that once was the Host Club. As he reached the double doors he paused and without facing the room he spoke loudly and clearly.

"As of today Haruh-chan, Takashi, and I resign from the Host Club. It was a pleasure working with you all."

With that, the former host clicked the door open and slid past the crack, letting the door automatically close behind him with a soft thud.

Another clash of thunder echoed throughout the room, rolling over itself for a few seconds before breaking. Yet the thunder wasn't loud enough to hide the soft echos of Kyoya weeping.


	12. You Can't Fix This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild foul language.

Heavy footsteps softly echoed through the Northern corridor as Mori lengthened their distance between them and what was left of the Host Club. He ventured through Ouran without a sense of direction. He didn't think to contact his family's chauffeur to prepare the car for departure or head towards somewhere familiar like the main library or the cafeteria. He couldn't think clearly when troubled thoughts turned his mind into a battleground. They raged war against what he had previously known to be true. His presumptions of their host friend collided with today's calamitous reality and it nearly made him physically sick.

"Takashi, stop." Haruhi beckoned gently. He had carried her further into Ouran's belly until she couldn't recognize the classroom plaques. She figured they probably roamed into the second-year's wing since she had yet to explore that part of the school but she couldn't be sure. The unfamiliarity didn't bode well with her already anxious state.

Mori paused and looked at her questioningly.

"I just think you've walked far enough. Plus I can walk on my own now, there's no need to carry me." As if to prove her wrong a clash of thunder resounded off the walls in a mighty roar and compelled her to hide her face into his neck. Mori breathed in deeply through his nose and kissed the top of her head, leaving his lips pressed into her hair for a few seconds before releasing with a pop. He cautiously stepped backwards until his back met the wall and slid down into an open sitting position with Haruhi still cradled in his arms.

They kept each other company in silence while they gathered themselves, still shaken from recent events. Haruhi found it difficult to wrap her mind around all that's happened within the past 48 hours. First, Kyoya deceived the Host Club by exposing her relationship with Mori under false pretenses that it was 'what's best for the club'. Then, the promotion backfired tremendously, forcing her and Mori into a position they never should have had to resort to. Lastly, Kyoya had the gulls to confront her and Mori after his devious plan fell through, acting as if they were two untamable hormonal freaks. Betrayal didn't quite sum up all that she has experienced at Kyoya's hand… Somehow it ran deeper than that.

Haruhi checked on Mori for any sign of emotion but his stoic wall protected whatever brewed in his mind.

"Takashi," Haruhi whispered, "I'm sorry." Her apology weren't empty words to make for conversation. She truly felt she owed Mori her condolence for walking so blindly into that disaster. She should have known better than to trust the shadow king after he hinted his true intentions long before today. She knew Kyoya didn't approve of their relationship yet she let him pull his wicket strings. She should have known…

She felt his fingers nudge her chin upwards and soon she met his steely grays. His eyes were filled with confusion and sadness and it greatly concerned her until she realized her remorse reflected in his gray orbs.

"No." He stated firmly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He tugged her forward in his embrace and held her closer until she nearly disappeared underneath his chin. His hold was desperate but not in the same sense as before when he held her on the couch. This was drastically different. He held onto her as if she were the only thing that anchored him to the floor.

"I'm so sorry I used you like that." He nearly choked on his words as he spoke them, the raw emotions fueling them were intense. It was true, he felt strangled by guilt for putting Haruhi in an embarrassing situation and although it did succeed in liberating them he couldn't forgive himself for turning to something so physical and humiliating. He and Haruhi were private people, both inside and outside the home, for they truly valued their time spent together. They wanted to create beautiful memories only they could recall; precious moments only they were privy to. However now he's made a spectacle of themselves – of Haruhi – in front of the bored none-the-wiser ladies of Ouran. Mori knew he disrespected her body, her reputation, and shreds of her innocence in front of lust-hungry fan-girls. He also knew the 'show' he put on wouldn't be easily forgotten and was probably making its rounds around the school's populace at this very moment. School was no longer in session for the day but news still traveled quickly by means of text messages and gossips forums. By now most of the school would have heard the shy reserved Morinozuka pinned his _boyfriend_ onto a couch for some heated foreplay. The very headline made Mori shiver in disgust.

"Takashi…" Haruhi wanted to console him for even though she didn't appreciate being fondled publicly she was still very grateful his plan worked. Haruhi somehow understood it was their only option.

"No." He interrupted her. "Don't say it's alright because it's not. I used your body Haruhi and for that I don't deserve your forgiveness or your kindness. I understand if you're angry with me because I'm angry with myself."

Haruhi rubbed tight slow circles into the nape of his neck with her thumb and took a deep breath. "I admit you took me by surprise and it was uncomfortable… at first." She whispered the last part, afraid to confess that in a twisted way she enjoyed bits and pieces of their rendezvous. She couldn't deny the heated glares from their guests kept pulling her away from fully enjoying Mori's sensual ministrations but each time she got distracted he urged her back with a flick of his tongue or a nip from his teeth and it pushed her to test the gates of forbidden territory.

"Hm?" Mori grunted.

"I don't feel like you used my body Takashi, after all I gave you my permission when you asked me to trust you. I'm not bothered by that…" She trailed off, unsure how to word the rest.

"I agree to disagree," Mori said flatly, "but then tell me what bothers you most?" He feared what she might say. Was he too rough? Did he get too carried away? Did he prod her in ways that crossed a line, a line he couldn't easily step back over? He didn't want to think of worst case scenarios but they flooded in without permission. They filled his mind to the brim with worrisome thoughts of her wishing they'd break up, her accusing him of sexual assault, or even her demanding she and her father move out of the Morinozuka home in search for somewhere far away from him… It all broke his heart and the longer Haruhi prolonged her silence the more he spiraled into a panic.

She took a deep breath. "It's just that…" She sputtered, "I didn't know… you were… capable of… all that." There, she said it. She closed her eyes and reluctantly prepared for her confession to blow up in her face.

She and Mori haven't delved further than kissing and considerate playful touching so today shocked her, to say the least. She always imagined Mori as a gentle lover, one who took his time in exploring his boundaries and softly introducing himself the deeper he dared; certainly nowhere near how he behaved earlier. What he gave her instead were hungry dominating advances that manipulated her senses until the only thing she could grasp onto with both hands was him and him alone.

"Haruhi," he grasped her shoulders and pulled her back far enough so he could look at her. He still hid behind his stoic face but she noticed it was beginning to falter. His steely eyes exposed his self-inflicted judgement and she wondered why this man always dealt with himself so harshly. His voice dripped with a mixture of emotions, some she could identify and some she couldn't, as he spoke earnestly to her, "I promise to you right here, right now, that I will never take advantage of you again. Your body is your temple and I will not disgrace you with my selfishness."

"But Takashi you didn't act on selfishness, you only did that to help me. You knew I wasn't going to survive in there between the riot and the thunder. You were forced to act quickly. Honestly I think that was the best plan compared to pushing our guests to the ground and scaring them senseless." She rebutted.

Mori frowned, "If I gave myself a minute more to think I could have thought of something better than stripping your innocence." He directed the chastisement at himself. "As a Morinozuka my word is as good as law. When I give you an oath I do not take it lightly. I am not a man of empty promises and sweet nothings. I offer this to you with my entirety. I promise I will not take advantage of your body again. Do you not know how precious you are to me? Do you not see how much I need you beside me? Haruhi I can't imagine my life without you. You're everything to me."

She could almost see his eyes glisten with the promise of tears when she felt something warm trail her cheek. At first she thought it was his hand but when she went to touch it her finger swept up a single tear. She looked at the dew drop on her fingertip with analytical surprise. _I'm crying_?

"You really think that Takashi?" Her voice quivered. _Why did my voice quiver_?

His frown loosened until the corners of his lips quirked up and the strained affliction glossing over his eyes dissipated. "For such a bright young woman it still humors me you are oblivious to how amazing you truly are. Yes Haruhi, that and so much more."

"More?" Haruhi's curious eyes begged for him to explain.

He blushed when she caught the words he didn't mean to say, nonetheless they rolled off his tongue before he could catch them. How could he ever explain his heart to her… if he didn't know how she felt in return? Mori knew of his intentions for their future but never found the right moment to make them clear to her. For the time being he counted his blessings that she was his girlfriend at all.

He decided now was the time.

"Haruhi, I don't want to live my life without you. It may sound cliché but it's the farthest from it. It's the truth – my truth. You've added so much meaning to my life. You've given me so much happiness, so much love, so much of your understanding and kindness that I… I want you for as long as you'll have me."

Her large chocolate orbs seemed transfixed on every word he said while her lips slightly parted in awe. Her silence encouraged him to continue.

"I love how you make coffee in the morning with two scoops instead of one and how you roll your omelets from the bottom rather than the top. I love how you prefer to sit on my right side and how you fold your fingers behind my thumb when you grab my hand. I love how you work so hard to remain top in your class and how you yearn to give back to Japan as a civil case lawyer rather than to strive for a powerful seat in the elite world that would guarantee you a wealthy life but not the same victories. You have such a bright future head of you and… I want to be part of your future. I want you to be a part of my future…

.

I want us to have a future together."

.

Haruhi startled him when she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed herself into his side. Mori wasn't sure what she meant behind her hug but when he felt her nuzzle her nose into his neck and softly kiss his skin he knew she returned his feelings. He smiled at the irony of having rendered her speechless. Mori pulled her closer as he rested his chin on her head. His fluttering heart could have broken loose from his chest if it weren't for his rib cage. The endorphins pulsating through him made him want to run laps around the academy, even during a terrible thunderstorm.

"I want that too." She sighed into his skin and smiled as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head. She reached for his chest and laid her hand above his left breastplate to feel his heartbeat and to her amusement it was as rapid as hers. She breathed in his familiar aroma of raw nature she's grown to crave and silently thanked her mother in Heaven for the man who held her heart.

* * *

The Ouran heiresses solemnly took their leave for the line of limousines and foreign cars patiently waiting outside the front entrance gate. They left in silence as they shuffled past the club room's doors, afraid to disturb the stifling somber atmosphere with sound. They even stepped lightly as to make their exit as quiet as possible. They grasped their bags and purses close to their chests while keeping their eyes downcast to the floor, terrified of the scene that surrounded them.

No one had asked them to leave but the hosts were mildly relieved to watch them go. Before the last guest filed out she turned slightly, bowed her apology, and slipped away behind the closing door, leaving the hosts in a tomb.

Kyoya lifted open his jacket flap and reached into the inside pocket and pulled out a folded white microfiber cloth. With it he wiped away the last of his bitter tears as he straightened his posture and looked for what remained of his glasses. He strained his eyesight until he spotted a black frame resting a few feet to his left. After a few steps he bent down and cautiously reached for the zyl plastic. Irrationally he hoped they were undamaged, that he wouldn't have to replace his prescriptions with another set, but he was foolish to wish for the impossible. He had heard them shatter once they hit the floor. The sound still reverberated in his ears; glass splintering into uniformed pieces, never to come together again.

For a second he debated adding the cost of his glasses to Haruhi's debt but he was painfully reminded of Hunny's words. He could consider her debt as good as paid. She was no longer a host. She no longer held an excuse to remain in his life.

The Ootori family was well known for their crude business practices; often retracting the hand of grace in favor for more power and wealth. Stock brokers watched them carefully, local medical clinics and hospitals feared them, and neighboring elite families did their best to secure their place in the family either through rejected marriage proposals or buying portions of their company. They were indeed a force not to trifle with. They faced Japan with stone-cold calculating expressions and in return Japan bowed their heads respectfully. The Ootori family was indeed powerful, shrewd, and dare he say – greedy. Yet, even having gone through his father's fine grooming and harsh demands for perfection, Kyoya didn't want that to be his legacy. He wanted his father's company, yes, but not the threatening stigma that surrounded it – that surrounded him. His family's reputation has treated him well by granting him special favors and automatic respect, to which he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy, but the look of fear in his peers' eyes was enough to make him swallow his pride. Ever since that day in elementary school he was never the same. He could never look at his father the same way or even himself. Kyoya Ootori had once awakened to his softer kinder side, the part of him that made him feel truly human and alive, and when he met Tamaki all those years ago that side of himself was stirred again. But when he met Haruhi he jolted fully awake. For the first time in his life his heart dreamed of a future he could look forward to; a future as head of the Ootori family with a small insightful brunette beside him as his bride. He dared to dream that if he had her, till death would they part, he could have the life he's always wanted; a life filled with happiness, a life where he didn't have to compromise his true nature for the Ootori name. If Haruhi stood by him, supported him, encouraged, _loved_ him then he'd finally achieve that boyish dream of one day truly being happy.

Shame consumed him as the previous events flashed before him; Haruhi lying on her back with Mori positioned above her, Mori sizing him up in preparation to fight, Haruhi stepping forward as she slapped him across the face. Unchecked jealousy had turned Kyoya's dream into a nightmare. Spiteful avidity moved him to destroy the most beautiful thing to walk into his life. His selfish possessiveness threw her into the arms of another man. Kyoya Ootori had single-handedly eradicated the two things that could promise him a purpose beyond money and power; Haruhi and the Host Club.

Unlike his broken glasses this was not something he could easily mend no matter how much money he threw at it, no matter how much he begged for redemption, no matter how much he screamed into the open sky and cried until his body ran dry. He felt cracks racing raggedly throughout his body until one by one pieces of himself crumbled to the floor, fragmenting once they hit the ground… as if he were made of glass. Piece by piece he fell apart until what remained was a hollowed husk of what used to be Kyoya. Squatted on the floor was an emotionally paralyzed man stripped of his strength, his self-respect, and his dream of having his love returned by their fair host maiden.

The pain… he couldn't bear it… he couldn't…

_._

_Haruhi_

_._

_please come back_

_._

_please forgive me_

_._

A hard fist collided with his head, taking him off balance as he crumbled to the floor. His attacker stood behind him hidden from sight but Kyoya knew whose fist had charged him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed as he raced from the other side of the room towards his brother. Hikaru stood hunched above Kyoya; his back arched, his eyes widened with anger, and his arm wound backwards preparing for another blow.

Hikaru landed his fist into the backside of Kyoya's shoulder and smiled in malicious satisfaction when he heard a pained grunt. Kyoya wriggled to sit himself up but Hikaru wouldn't allow it. He enjoyed watching Kyoya lying on the floor like a pathetic bug, squirming to save its pathetic life. Hikaru brought another wicked punch into Kyoya's back.

" **You manipulative bastard**!"

He landed another punch into the side of Kyoya's ribs. Another satisfying pained grunt.

" **You fucking bastard**!"

He lifted his fist high into the air and brought it down hard into his lower back, feeling something pop beneath his knuckles. He couldn't have cared less if it were a joint or a bone he disturbed but all the same it gave him another pained gasp.

" **You selfish, evil, stupid bastard**!"

The more he directed his anger into Kyoya's body the more powerful his throws became. Hikaru had gathered an inhumane strength, powered by raw adrenaline, and he intended to beat Kyoya into an inch of his life. By the time Kaoru reached them Hikaru had reduced Kyoya to nothing more than a coward wordlessly pleading for mercy. He protected his face with his forearm while holding up his other hand as a useless shield to Hikaru's rage.

"Hikaru stop!" Kaoru pleaded as he grabbed Hikaru's arm before he could deliver another blow. Kaoru was jerked forward as he stopped the punch mid-way and was surprised by how strong his adrenaline induced twin was. For a moment Kaoru felt bad for Kyoya because those punches were sure to leave ugly bruises… but only for a moment. Kaoru was just as upset with the notorious shadow king but couldn't steep as low as physically attacking him. Although Kyoya had betrayed him, Haruhi, and the Host Club, he couldn't strike him as easily as he brother. Hikaru was much more explosive than Kaoru.

"Let go of me!" Hikaru screamed as he thrusted his free hand at Kyoya. Kaoru managed to catch his elbow and once again blocked another attack. He took this opportunity to compromise him. He weaseled his elbows underneath Hikaru's underarms and held him firmly against his front, shifting his weight to lean Hikaru back and away from Kyoya.

Hikaru snorted, his arms effectively rendered useless, but he wasn't finished. His pain and anger deserved to be executed. He was owed much more than an apology and he needed to take his revenge, if not for himself then for Haruhi. He swung his right leg back and smashed his foot into Kyoya's side, earning him a muffled scream.

"Boss, grab his legs for gods sake!" Kaoru barked, bending his legs to steadily drag Hikaru away.

"What have you done?" Hikaru cried out at Kyoya as Kaoru rocked him a few steps backwards. "You jerk! Haruhi is gone because of you! The Host Club is ruined because of you! Is this what you wanted?" Hikaru tried to escape his brother's hold but the angle wouldn't allow easy wiggle room. If Hikaru couldn't physically attack Kyoya then words would have to suffice.

"What did Haruhi ever do to you? What did she do to deserve **that**?" He spit the malice words like poisoned darts, hoping they'd inflict the same pain as what stood behind them. "You're such a sick bastard for making her go through that! For making all of us go through that! You wouldn't let us help them! You just kept saying Mori-senpai would take care of it. Well they really took care of it! They were one step shy of having sex on that couch!"

Kyoya stumbled to his feet but winced at the sore spots inflicted by Hikaru. Carefully he straightened himself and made sure to keep his face turned away from the red-headed host.

"I thought you loved this club! I thought you loved us! Tamaki is always saying we're a family so what the fuck? Is this how you treat family?" Hikaru screamed.

"Kaoru, get him out of here." Tamaki commanded in a scarily calm manner as he pointed towards Hikaru. Kaoru nodded and mustered enough strength to kick Hikaru's legs from underneath him so he could easily drag him across the floor.

"I'M NOT THE BAD GUY HERE WHY AM I BEING FORCED TO LEAVE?!" Hikaru wailed as he struggled against Kaoru's endeavors unsuccessfully. "KYOYA YOU BASTARD!" That was the last thing heard from Hikaru as the twins disappeared into the hallway. The door shut behind them, isolating a bruised Kyoya and a wounded Tamaki in what used to be their safe haven, the one room in all of Ouran that provided a fun means of escape from the demanding prestigious life of an elite heir. Where rose petals once danced, beckoning Ouran's ladies into their secret world, now stood still as if Death swept through the four walls and collected every ounce of what made their club so unique and valuable. No… it wasn't Death… it was Kyoya who had killed their happiness.

He glanced over to Tamaki and watched him make his way over to join him, preparing for a disappointed speech that would surely knock him to his breaking point.

"Kyoya," Tamaki stated gravely, "I can't say I'm surprised that this plan of yours backfired. It was incredibly selfish of you to go behind my back and corner Haruhi and Mori." His eyes, heavy with unfathomable sadness, rolled to the far wall as attempted to collect his thoughts. There was so much wreaking havoc within Tamaki, deadly emotions that could easily kill a man if caught off guard, but for the life of him he couldn't formulate them into words. "Honestly, I don't know what to say. I don't know how we – you – can fix this."

Kyoya jerked forward suddenly and with a raspy voice muttered, "I'm so sorry…"

Tamaki returned his full attention to Kyoya and he could see the hefty tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry for what, Kyoya? Sorry for breaking apart the club we created together? Sorry for hurting three very important people that **I** hold dear? Sorry for hurting **my** little girl? Sorry for acting so illiberally stupid you've managed to destroy the one good thing in your life?" Tamaki loosened his tears and they washed over him as his pain etched itself on his face. "You're not the only man in this damn world! You're not the only fool who loves Haruhi! You should have known your actions would have consequences! You should have weighed out the possibilities and realized exactly who would pay in the end! You should have known this would have hurt Haruhi! What possessed you to go through with it anyway?"

Tamaki hadn't realized his steady shuffling towards Kyoya as he spoke until he was nearly inches away from him. Now that was closer he saw that Kyoya was again shedding his own tears although not as violently. Tamaki's grievance forced him to shake uncontrollably as his body rocked with every sob he breathed out. The man who stood before him was supposed to be his best friend, his vice president in his adored club, and the strict yet good-hearted mother in his adopted family but in this moment Tamaki could find no trace of that man. What he saw instead was a weak troubled man, a man who gave into his selfish desires without consideration for those he claimed to love. What stood before him wasn't Kyoya but what used to be Kyoya.

Kyoya remained silent, unable to answer his friend's frantic questioning.

"Fine…" Tamaki unfolded his handkerchief and dabbed his cheeks before blowing his nose in an uncharacteristically loud fashion. "You leave me no choice Kyoya."

Kyoya looked at his friend – he hoped was still his friend – with inquisitive concern. He wanted to ask for clarification but his overwhelming emotions robbed him of his voice.

Tamaki refolded the used handkerchief and placed it in his pant back pocket before running his hands down his face.

Without removing his hands from his squished cheeks he said, "My father and I were going to offer an exclusive scholarship to Haruhi, an opportunity to study abroad in America for one year. We were going to send her to one of our prestigious schools in New York. The scholarship would begin after this school term and end the following summer."

"Were?" Kyoya croaked out.

"Unfortunately only one student can use this scholarship. Due to it being an all-expense paid year in New York there is little to no room for leisure spending meaning traveling back and forth between America and Japan wouldn't be possible, even for holidays. Once her plane departed we wouldn't see her again until a year later."

Tamaki removed his hands and looked at Kyoya straight in the eyes and what lived in the normally crystalline blue orbs was dark and weathered. Tamaki was the personification of what betrayal looked like. It made Kyoya's heart sink.

"I think it would be best for all of us if we gave this scholarship to you instead."

Kyoya blinked once… twice… then a third time as he grasped what Tamaki was truly telling him.

"You mean…" His hoarse voice pleaded.

"I think it'd be best if you went away for a while... While I rebuild the Host Club."


	13. Watch Your Back Host Club

Spring was nearing its end in Japan. The citizens below had enjoyed watching their beloved land bloom back to life after winter's harsh hibernation. The Sakura trees littered the streets with their delicate flowers, their farmlands sprouted in health, and the last whispers of cool weather made their final passage though. Japan readily greeted summer with prayers for plentiful harvests in the rice fields, bright cloudless skies, and any excuse to wade in the community pools.

The changing seasons provided another chance for change. Spring melted away winter's cast and from the hardened grounds sparked the beginnings of life. Although spring is beautiful and refreshing it cannot work alone and so it passes its baton onto summer. Summer is tasked with sustaining Japan. It must grow their gardens, nurture the wildlife, and lengthen their warm sunny days. Yes, just around the corner a new season would begin.

* * *

Mori stirred from his sleep, greeted by the first sliver of morning sunlight, and sighed a soft groan as he shuffled onto his left side to check the digital alarm clock on his nightstand.

06:34am.

A smile spread across his lips as he sat himself up in bed thankful he didn't accidentally oversleep and slid his legs off the edge of his mattress until his feet met the cold wooden floor. He felt for his house slippers and once his toes found them he slipped them on while simultaneously standing up. If he hurried with his robe he would make it in time for his favorite part of the day.

Quietly he left his room and lightly traveled through the house until a florescent glow spilled into the end of a hallway. Carefully he approached the kitchen and leaned against the archway. With crossed arms and a boyish grin he watched his wee little one slowly roll an egg omelet up the frying pan with wooden chopsticks while glancing at the miso soup warming up on the adjacent stove burner. He merrily watched her bite her bottom lip as she concentrated on the last roll careful not to break the egg. When she smiled at successfully transferring the rolled omelet into a bento box he shook with a silent chuckle. Haruhi was a woman who took her time with her hand's work, something many Ouran ladies wouldn't bother with exploring, and it made her all the more alluring.

The Morinozuka family had a kitchen staff on payroll but Haruhi refused their help, even taking on the responsibility of cleaning up afterwards. His mother once suggested she relax and let their employees take care of the little things but Haruhi politely declined, saying it was the little things that she took pride in. Her fierce independence favored her craftsmanship over a hired chef and she wanted to do that little for herself. Haruhi didn't know his mother had walked away with a newfound respect for her and later that day expressed her gratitude for their relationship to his father… to which his father had agreed.

"Good morning Takashi." Haruhi said without looking up from the miso soup she'd been stirring. Her playful voice made Mori realize with widened eyes that she knew he'd been standing there lost in his thoughts.

He left his perch and sauntered over, stopping right behind her. He bent forward and slipped his hands underneath her arms and around her torso, pulling her into a gentle hug. He pressed his lips into her morning hair before resting his chin atop her head; the way he usually greeted her in the morning.

"Do you want breakfast? The rice is ready," She pointed with her free hand to the rice cooker plugged into the wall on her left, "and the miso soup is about warmed up."

Mori nodded against her head and loosened his hold on her waist so she could finish up. He reached over her to a cabinet on their right and pulled out four small bowls and two small dishes.

"I'll plate." He said in what Haruhi had once described as his 'husky morning voice'. He scooped up two servings of white jasmine rice and placed them on the breakfast bar. Haruhi opened the oven's door below her and pulled out two lightly seasoned grilled salmon filets using an oven mitt and with a spatula transferred them to the dishes Mori held up for her. Soon the miso soup with fresh green onion was served along with a tiny helping of natto. Their arrangement wouldn't have been complete without two steaming cups of commoner instant coffee.

When she moved into the Morinozuka home she pleasantly discovered Mori's similar tastes in oriental foods. Haruhi found it charming, in a way, that a man who bound himself to tradition also favored the simplistic tastes of Japan. It added more detail to his character and if she were to be honest it also meant Mori was easy to please at the dinner table.

She and Mori looked forward to these moments where they could enjoy each other's company in mutual silence to welcome the day together. After they took their seats across each other at the breakfast bar and declared their thanks for the meal their chopsticks made haste with the delicious food.

Haruhi hadn't always eaten like this in the mornings. Usually she opted for a piece of toast with a slather of butter with her father before rushing out the door. Now that she lived with Mori her breakfast hour had been monopolized; during the weekdays Mori sat with her and on the weekends he stepped aside for her father. Haruhi normally made them simple breakfasts; either buttered toast or rolled egg omelets with natto. However today she wanted to make this morning special. After all… it was Mori's last day as an Ouran High School student.

"Did you finish the end-of-term essay last night?" Haruhi asked after swallowing a bite of fish. She knew Mori slaved into the last hours of night this past week working on an essay assigned to all seniors. It was really less of an essay and more of a college entrance resume for when they tested into universities.

Mori nodded and dug into his rice.

Haruhi smiled. "Have you told your parents about your acceptance into Tokyo U yet?"

Mori shook his head.

Haruhi looked at him a little puzzled. "Why not? It's wonderful news, they'd be proud of you."

Mori shook his head again.

Haruhi sensed there was something he wasn't being honest about and decided to dive right into it. "You do want to attend Tokyo U, right?"

Mori merely shrugged while he mixed his natto with his chopsticks.

Haruhi set her chopsticks down beside her dish now worried about her boyfriend's apprehension and needed to know what was going on. "Tokyo U is Japan's best university, not to mention highly recognized world-wide, why wouldn't you want to go there? It would decorate your law degree with wonderful recommendations. What changed your mind?"

"You want to attend Ouran University." He stated simply. Haruhi nodded, waiting for him to explain himself further. She figured her best chance at achieving her dream to become a lawyer would be to finish her degree with Ouran Academy. It would look good on her resume, making it seem she has a sense of loyalty and commitment along with exceptional work ethic to remain in such a prestigious school. Haruhi would be lying if she said it didn't bother her that she and Mori would potentially attend different universities but she didn't want her selfishness to step in between Mori and his obligations. She understood he had to achieve his dream just the same as her.

"Yeah but I don't see how that would matt –."

"You won't be at Tokyo U." Mori interrupted her. "I wouldn't see you at Tokyo U." He stretched the fermented soy beans with his chopsticks and slid the brown sticky glob into his mouth.

Haruhi felt a pinch of anger well inside her. "Takashi you can't forgo Japan's greatest university because I'm not going. Think about your future."

Mori looked up at her for the first time since they began talking and focused his intense eyes into hers, his steely grays willing her to understand.

"I am thinking about my future." He said before returning to the last bits of natto in the cup.

Haruhi picked up her chopsticks again and began breaking up the rice in her bowl, "Well, if you're not going to Tokyo U then where will you go?" She sounded mildly annoyed.

Mori took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat, "Ouran University."

Haruhi nearly spilled the rice off her chopsticks before it reached her mouth.

"Why do you want to go there? I know Ouran has made itself a nice name among the elite but it still doesn't compare to Tokyo U."

"Why do you want to convince me otherwise?" Mori asked her, mildly annoyed himself.

"I just don't want you to regret your decision." Haruhi shied away at admitting her concern. She didn't want Mori to regret choosing a different university solely because of her. She didn't want to be at the center of his disappointment.

"I won't regret it," was all he said after a few moments of silence. He picked up his coffee for another sip.

"But what if you do?"

"I won't."

"Yeah but what if –."

Mori interrupted her again, unable to allow these doubtful thoughts consume her, "If I attended Tokyo U I'd have to live on campus. It's too far away for me to live at home. And I know once my studies begin I'll become busy. I wouldn't be able to visit as often as I'd like. That means I'd rarely see you for three years. I won't regret avoiding that. Besides, it doesn't matter where I get my law degree. Whether I attend Tokyo U or Ouran University I'll get the same education so in the end it won't matter."

"But..." Haruhi stuttered.

"And my parents aren't as strict as the Haninozukas. Miitsukuni is expected to attend Ouran University because of their professional standings with the Suoh family. Mitsukuni has to honor their partnership. My family, on the other hand, do not have as much social influence since we still rank beneath the Haninozukas. Even with our dojos and personal training services we thankfully don't have the social pressures of pleasing the elite. Because of this my parents are more lenient on what I choose to do. We share enough trust to know I will do what is best for myself and the Haninozukas."

Haruhi shoveled a bite of rice into her mouth while she chewed on Mori's explanation. It was true; if Mori went to Tokyo U she wouldn't see him for a few years and although Haruhi tried to make peace with that to allow Mori his freedom to pursue his own education she dreaded it all the same. She and her father had been living with the Morinozukas for a few months now but it never truly felt like 'home' when Mori was out. It wasn't that his family made her feel uncomfortable. She got along well Satoshi and she'd spent a handful of nights holding pleasant conversations and crafting with his mother. It was just… Mori somehow completed the sense of home. Every time he walked through the front door she found herself relaxed and smiling. If Mori went off to college she would have missed him terribly. She sighed and allowed herself to feel happy that he decided to stay.

"I wonder how the others will handle yours and Hunny-senpai's last day of school." Haruhi tried to veer their conversation into a different direction.

Mori shrugged, "It'll be like any other day I suppose."

Haruhi chuckled, "I bet Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru will beg to differ." She could already imagine the estranged tearful hugs they'll grip the two graduating seniors in before the school day was done. They all couldn't admit how difficult it was to wrap their minds around Mori and Hunny leaving them behind for greater and greener pastures and although they promised the lower-classmen weekly get-togethers, rotating between their homes, it was still a painful and heavy farewell.

"This isn't the last of me and Mistukuni."Mori argued light-heartedly. He had to admit, he was going to miss seeing his friends every day in the hallways. It was always a comfort knowing he had allies with wide grins around each corner. Ever since he joined the Host Club he opted to be their silent body guard and barely involved himself in their conversations and adolescent teasing, always allowing Hunny to take part on his behalf. Over their time together he grew fond of each one... even Kyoya... until one day he woke up and realized he had made four friends who stood as close as brothers. It all happened so fast and yet he didn't push it away or struggle against it. He allowed Tamaki to rant his insane lectures about the Host Club being a family because deep in his heart he knew they were like a family.

"No but they'll still miss you all the same. It'll be different for all of us, not seeing you and Hunny-senpai at school anymore." Haruhi said. She was happy for Mori and Hunny and stood behind them 100%. She wasn't going to be selfish and ask Mori to stay behind for her just how she was going to swallow her pride so he could attend Tokyo U. Change was inevitable with time and with the changing of the seasons so did their seasons of life. Haruhi knew Mori worked very hard to remain a good student with excellent grades. He has been a prime example of a model student at Ouran Academy and she was sure even they were said to see him go.

"It won't be much different for us." Mori said nonchalantly as he finished his coffee.

Haruhi blushed, "Well no... I suppose not."

"As long as I have you to come home to I'm not worried about change."

Mori stood from his chair and collected both his and her dirty dishes and turned towards the sink. She finished the last of her rice and swigged her coffee while Mori ran warm water. When she approached with her bowl and cup he gently took them from her and added them to the sudsy water. Haruhi picked up a dish towel and began drying the clean dishware he placed in the drain board.

When the last bowl was dried and put away he turned to her and unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. His arms tightened around her waist and upper back as he pressed her into his torso. The vibration of his rapidly beating heart tickled her ear. She leaned in closer in his chest as she tried to listen to what his body wanted to tell her. His arms felt tense as they held her firmly. His sudden spike in anxiety made her worry.

_I thought we squared away Tokyo U and Ouran University… what else is bothering him_?

Mori gave her a light squeeze before letting go and ruffling her messy hair.

"Let's get ready for today." He said and led Haruhi out of the kitchen by her hand. Haruhi watched him carefully still trying to discern what he tried to hide behind his desperate hug but gave up when she couldn't see past his guarded stoic face. She decided to set this issue aside for now and parted ways with him in the hallway towards her bedroom for a warm shower.

* * *

"Haruhi, good morning." Hikaru greeted her as he passed by her desk. He let his satchel slide off his shoulder onto his desk's wooden chair and unclasped the flap to ready his textbooks and homework assignments. He fingered through the labeled folders before pulling out wrinkled papers and slapped them onto his desk. The thud made Haruhi jump and turn to confront him.

"Hey, don't do that! You made me jump." She scolded. She didn't want to be distracted from her own organization of homework and due assignments.

"Sorry, it's just a bummer we have homework on the last day of school. They should have given us a free pass." Hikaru grumbled.

Haruhi scoffed, "Just because Ouran is a rich fancy-to-do-with school doesn't mean you'll get a free ride. You have to actually put in some work, you know."

Hikaru rolled his eyes with a mischievous grin and Haruhi knew her comment didn't bruise his aristocratic ego. She finished formulating piles on her desk and one by one she tapped them against the desk to align their edges. Satisfied with her tidy work she opened her satchel to stuff them into labeled folders. A hint of pride sparked her smile when she clicked the satchel closed and returned her eyes to the front of the class. Her smile quickly vanished.

"Who wrote that?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Who would write such a thing?"

"Whoever it is has a bone to pick with the Host Club."

"Wait the Host Club is open again?"

"No, they disbanded, remember?"

The whispers grew louder as more students began noticing the chalkboard, more specifically the lower right area behind the teacher's desk. More students filed into class and Haruhi watched in horror as they were pulled aside by their peers and directed towards the writing in while chalk. The hushed gasps and pointed fingers added to her nervousness.

.

_Girly men have no place breaking hearts. Watch your back Host Club._

.

Kaoru rushed over to the trio's neighboring desks while holding his satchel firmly against his side as to not let it swing loosely. When he caught up to Hikaru and Haruhi he couldn't hide his sullen expression as panicked words flew at them.

"Did you guys see what's on the board?"

"We're looking at it right now." Hikaru growled, becoming more upset the more he stared at the sloppy handwriting.

"I thought we were done with bullies." Kaoru sighed as he took his seat beside Haruhi, opposite of his brother. His satchel fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

Haruhi studied the chalky threat from her seat and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Something seemed off… then it hit her. She snapped her fingers and shifted in her seat to address the twins, "Guys, why did someone write that threat in our classroom?"

Kaoru looked back at the chalkboard, blinked, and returned to Haruhi and Hikaru nodding, "Yeah it's weird it's in our classroom. If someone had beef with the Host Club they'd usually confront the boss."

Hikaru squinted at the chalkboard studying the handwriting to see if it looked familiar but came up unsuccessful. "That means whoever wrote it is either after us or after Haruhi." He said.

Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously turned to Haruhi and scowled to see her face visibly upset. She watched a student erase the threat. The smeared remnants of chalk were enough to keep Haruhi on edge. She hadn't had to confront a bully in weeks since her relationship with Mori became public. There were a few women obviously disgusted by a "gay man" shamelessly flirting with other women and there were men extremely jealous that a "gay man" could have such a large female following even after her "outing". One by one they made their crude remarks, often criticizing her economic status since they deemed it her weak spot, and stormed off never to bother her again once their misguided anger was relieved. One by one her friends extinguished the distasteful rumors and brave nay-sayers and soon her enemies stopped approaching her. Yet… through all that… no one had ever threatened her.

Kaoru took out his phone and created a group chat with the hosts – ex hosts – that would be concerned in this… inevitably excluding Kyoya.

.

**Kaoru:** _Hey guys, we have a problem._

**Mori:** _Is Haruhi alright?_

**Tamaki:** _What happened to my Haruhi? Where is she?_

**Hunny:** _What's wrong, Kao-chan?_

**Hikaru:** _Someone left an unflattering message on our chalkboard in homeroom. We think it's meant for Haruhi._

**Mori:** _What did it say?_

**Tamaki:** _Someone is after my daughter? I thought you two were supposed to protect her!_

**Haruhi:** _Tamaki-senpai, please shut up. It said 'girly men have no place breaking hearts. Watch your back Host Club.'_

**Hikaru:** _We are protecting her boss!_

**Hunny:** _That does sound threatening but why do you think it's meant for Haru-chan?_

**Hikaru:** _Well the whole school still thinks she's a man and 'girly men' is a derogatory phrase for gay men… so it would make sense._

**Mori:** _Is this the first time?_

**Kaoru:** _Yeah, as far as we know._

**Tamaki:** _You two are the worst guard dogs! What do you mean 'as far as you know'? Your eyes should be peeled at all times! You're caring for my daughter, mind you!_

**Haruhi:** _Do I need to remind you that my_ boyfriend _who is perfectly capable of taking care of me is in this chat, Tamaki-senpai? And for the last time I am not your daughter!_

**Hunny:** _What I don't understand is why whoever did this chose the last day of school to threaten Haru-chan._

**Mori:** _Hm._

**Kaoru:** _Seriously Mori-senpai… you have to type your grunts?_

**Mori:** _Hm._

**Hikaru:** _*facepalm*._

**Haruhi:** _They wrote an anonymous threat in our classroom on the last day of school... it makes me wonder what they were waiting for._

**Tamaki:** _Why is no one concerned for Haruhi's safety? Why am I the only one talking about this!?_

**Mori:** _Tamaki. Stop. She's fine._

**Kaoru:** _She's fine boss, she's sitting right beside us in homeroom._

**Hunny:** _I don't like it when Haru-chan is being bullied! We need to figure this out soon!_

**Tamaki:** _Bullied? BULLIED! I thought the bullying died down weeks ago! I thought we took care of the rumors!_

**Mori:** _Apparently someone still holds a grudge._

**Kaoru:** _Against Haruhi?_

**Hikaru:** _But why?_

**Haruhi:** _Beats me. I don't think I've gotten on anyone's bad side recently. All I know is whoever wrote that is too chicken to confront me and would rather write their nastiness on a chalkboard. That tells me they probably won't try to pull anything._

**Tamaki:** _I sincerely hope you're right Haruhi but if you ever feel uneasy just give your daddy a call! I'll keep you safe!_

**Haruhi:** _Uhhh… No._

**Kaoru:** _Guys the teacher just came in, we gotta go. Talk about this later._

_Kaoru Hitachiin has left the chat._

_Hikaru Hitachiin has left the chat._

_Haruhi Fujioka has left the chat._

**Tamaki:** _If anyone wants to get to you Haruhi they'll have to go through me! Don't you worry! Daddy will use his special bun-bun kicks!_

**Hunny:** _Tama-chan… she already left._

**Tamaki:** _Oh…_

**Mori:** _Tamaki, she's not your daughter. Please stop referring to her as one. It's disrespectful to her real father._

**Tamaki:** _Ugh, why does Haruhi have to date the serious host?_

**Hunny:** _Tama-chan, are you still having that meeting with Kyo-chan and his father today during lunch?_

**Tamaki:** _Yes, I am._

**Hunny:** _I hope it goes well, for both of your sakes. This will be good for Kyo-chan to get away for a while. He might like America!_

**Mori:** _I agree, it's for the best._

**Tamaki:** _Yes well… It's what's best for all of us._

_Tamaki Suoh has left the chat._

**Mori:** _Mitsukuni, I think I know why Haruhi was threatened today._

**Hunny:** _I think so too… They're probably waiting until we're officially no longer high school students._

**Mori:** _Only a coward would behave like this._

**Hunny:** _I agree Takashi but cowards are also capable of doing damage._

**Mori:** _Whoever they are they're too afraid to attack Haruhi while I'm still here but they made their declaration today… which probably means…_

**Hunny:** _They'll attack soon._

* * *

Tamaki nervously fiddled his thumbs in tight circles as he sat quietly in a red leather lounging chair centered in a dimly lit office. His father, Ouran Academy's Chairman, sat behind his solid oak work desk and busied himself with academic paperwork and last minute graduation details on his laptop. The only sounds between them were his father's sporadic tapping at his keyboard and the occasional hefty sigh when something in his documents didn't add up. Their backs were erected straight, their knees pushed together, and their eyes casted down as they restlessly waited for their company to join them in the Chairman's office.

Their meeting with the Ootori head and his third son would begin in ten minutes but if Tamaki knew that family, and he did, they would most likely arrive five minutes early. They had a reputation to uphold and meeting with dear friends did not make an exception to their power moves. Tamaki could have invited them to a five year old's birthday party, complete with clowns and bouncy castles, and they'd still arrive in polished suits and briefcases.

Yoshio Ootori held dealings with the Suoh family beside their sons being well acquainted and so it made sense that this meeting would lean into professional territory but still… it would be nice to one day meet them on happy terms.

Tamaki couldn't numb the dull ache in his chest where his adopted family once happily resided; their smiling faces now contorted in anguish with one specific face now missing. Tamaki couldn't push Kyoya out of his heart entirely for he was still his best friend – all that Kyoya put him and the Host Club through – he was still his best friend, and so Tamaki simply relocated him to a dark corner of his heart where he'll slowly nurse him back to health. One day Kyoya can earn his privilege to rejoin them but until then…

The door knob twisting with a click brought Tamaki out of his thoughts and he jerked his gaze toward the two men, one in a dark gray business suit and one wearing an Ouran's male uniform, entering side by side. Their steps were paced in unison as they took their seats on a matching red leather couch adjacent to Tamaki. Mr. Suoh made sure to include a couch for them to sit together considering the conversation they were about to have.

"Mr. Suoh." Mr. Ootori addressed; the stern tone in his voice making obvious his disdain for being called in by the Chairman on behalf of his son.

Mr. Suoh stilled his tying and softly closed his laptop before pushing it aside on his desk. He clasped his hands together as he greeted the Ootoris with a professional smile.

"Mr. Ootori, thank you for accepting my invitation. Tamaki and I have looked forward to meeting with you today." He did well in hiding his mistrust behind his charismatic words, a skill Tamaki no doubt learned as well.

Mr. Ootori corrected his glasses before lifting his briefcase from the floor and laying its side on his lap. After a few metallic clasps came undone with a click he cracked it open and slipped out a newly printed document. He reviewed the first few paragraphs, not bothering to hide the questionable doubt that flashed across his face, before returning his attention to the Chairman.

"I received your fax yesterday." He lifted the document as if to prove his statement. "I'm honestly surprised you went through the trouble of typing up a verbal agreement." Mr. Ootori offered one of his infamous smirks. He had to give Mr. Suoh credit for going the extra mile in order to protect himself. After all Mr. Ootori had one of his lawyers do the exact same thing for his personal folder, just in case things turned south… though he wasn't planning on telling the Suohs that.

"Although I consider you a friend, Mr. Ootori, I would be a fool to let my guard down with you." Mr. Suoh leaned back in the chair and shifted into a more comfortable casual position followed by crossing his leg over his knee. "Shall we skip the formalities?" He waved his hand as if to swat the tension away.

Mr. Ootori cleared his throat and allowed himself to relax into the couch for following his partner's lead was another business tactic and said, "Yes, let us. I understand you want to grant my son a study-abroad scholarship in America. Please tell me why we should accept? Did you not think we'd be insulted by your offer of free money as if we don't have plenty of our own? We could send Kyoya to America ourselves if we found it fit. Matter of fact, we could send him to study at Harvard of Yale, _all expenses paid_." Mr. Ootori sneered the last part in light sarcasm; enough to prove his point while holding back childish mockery.

Mr. Suoh chuckled at his friend's bitter humor and said, "Nonsense, there is no need be tense about this very gracious offer for you of all people should understand we aren't just extending financial support."

Mr. Ootori smiled at hearing Mr. Suoh's witty response. It was true; he had figured out there was more hidden behind the innocent school grant. When he originally weighed the offer against its benefits he quickly realized how much they could gain from a stunt like this. Not only would it make Kyoya look favorable to America for having "won" a scholarship but he could also learn their culture and study their customs to aid in future dealings with wealthy Americans. Unfortunately there was only so much he could do as a native Japanese when it concerned the vivacious Americans. He had learned the hard way that he couldn't flatter the Westerners by regurgitating slang phrases and terminology he found in magazines. Although Americans were loud, obnoxious, and carefree they were also very smart. They were proud people and didn't appreciate foreigners mimicking their culture so clumsily. So it begged the question; what better opportunity than by sending his son overseas as a student? Kyoya could have a year in America under his belt, gain colorful recommendations from a foreign prestigious school, and work as an underhand for his father all the while The Suoh family picks up the tab. By the time Kyoya returned he would become a greater asset to the Ootori family, quite possibly making him surpass his brothers. It was almost too good to be true. There had to be catch…

"I may be tempted to accept this scholarship on Kyoya's behalf but I must ask, Mr. Suoh, what's in it for you? I won't beat around the bush. I know you were originally planning on awarding this scholarship to honor student Haruhi Fujioka and in her case it would be more fitting since she doesn't hold the same wealth or power as we do. What made you change your mind?"

Mr. Suoh leaned forward in his seat and rested bent elbows atop the table as he clasped his hands together again. "Coincidentally I did but she politely declined. She said a year away from home did not sound very appealing. Poor child felt homesick just talking about it with me. My son Tamaki, who you know well, offered your son as a second candidate."

Mr. Suoh purposely left out the gritty details of Tamaki explaining the Host Club's dilemma and pleading for him to consider Kyoya as means of revenge. Mr. Suoh wasn't a man who favored revenge for he believed quite fervently that karma would suffice without having to get your hands dirty but the pained look in his son's eyes told him there was more to his plead than revenge. Within his cobalt blue eyes he saw a familiar agonizing affliction he had seen once before… the day he left for Japan… forever saying goodbye to his dear mother. He couldn't shake the guilt from consuming him as Tamaki begged for the hands of justice to be served and so Mr. Suoh, fueled by remorse, granted his son this favor. He also figured that if Ouran's only honor student didn't want the scholarship then there really weren't any one else "in need" of such financial support so either it went to Kyoya or another student it wouldn't have been as impactful. At least if they gave it to Kyoya there would purpose behind their decision rather than pure chance.

"I see," Mr. Ootori nodded.

"Plus Kyoya is at the top of his class. That qualifies him just the same." Mr. Suoh added.

"I wouldn't accept anything less from him. Kyoya understands what is expected of him and I will not tolerate anything less than perfection." Mr. Ootori nearly barked back.

Mr. Suoh cleared his throat, "Yes well, he is a fine student; one Ouran is proud to have." He tried to soften Mr. Ootori's backhanded insult to his son who, if he had forgotten, was still silently sitting beside him.

Mr. Ootori sighed and ran his eyes over the document again to make sure he hadn't missed any small text or double-edged conditions. When all seemed fine he opened his briefcase and slipped it back inside before shutting it closed.

"Since everything seems to be in order, on behalf of Kyoya Ootori, I accept your scholarship. We extend our most sincere gratitude for this opportunity." With that he stood from his seat, Kyoya quickly following suit, and together they bowed.

When they turned to leave Kyoya caught Tamaki's side glance and it sent shivers down his back. This was the first time Tamaki had acknowledged him since that day… the day he destroyed their precious family. He desperately wanted to say something – anything – to him, just to hear his voice address him as if they were still friends but with his father so close by it wouldn't be wise. Kyoya wasn't honest with his father about the bruises littering his body. He blamed them on being careless and accidentally falling down the stairs as he rushed between classes. He knew his father wouldn't have cared if he were lying or telling the truth just as long as he gave an excuse so he didn't want to blow that now. He couldn't explain to his father he behaved like rabid animal. It would shame him and knock him so low down the totem pole he could kiss his dream of becoming the next Ootori head goodbye.

Besides, this was what was best for Kyoya. This past few weeks gave him plenty of time to reflect on his actions and his emotions. At first it was too painful to face the monster he had become but he pushed through the gnarling teeth and beady red eyes to finally see who he truly was… a coward. Tamaki was right all that long ago in his bedroom, Kyoya was a coward. He loved Haruhi because she had everything he didn't. He craved her courage, her independence, her freedom and it all boiled down to if he really craved _her_ in the end. He had to ask himself a very difficult question, one that wouldn't leave him the same afterwards; did he really love Haruhi? And the answer that bolted forward from the deep depths of his soul knocked him further into reality… Yes. Yes he did.

What he had done to Haruhi was inexcusable and quite possibly unforgiveable. While he was lost in the throes of jealousy and selfishness he inflicted so much damage upon the one he claimed to love. It all sounded like a sick thriller movie; that anytime now a mad scientist will pop out from behind a wall and explain he induced Kyoya into a hallucinogenic coma where he dreamt the whole nightmare up. Sadly Kyoya was wide awake and his nightmare came from his very own two hands.

During his reflection he decided to follow Tamaki's strong suggestion in going away to America for a year. There he could conduct his own plan of redemption though it wasn't necessarily for Tamaki or even Haruhi. It was for himself. Kyoya finally realized why he couldn't love Haruhi the way she deserved, why he attacked her instead of pursing her, and why he hurt instead of charming her. Kyoya couldn't offer Haruhi what he didn't have for himself. You can't reach into an empty basket expecting to feel something inside. You can't give someone what you don't have.

Kyoya now realized that in order to properly love someone with all his heart, soul, and mind he had to first learn how to love himself. Not as an Ootori. Not as the third son. Not as an aristocrat with time on his hands. But as Kyoya.

He realized it was time to travel back to when he first watched _Ikiru_ in elementary school and felt the warm feeling he hadn't known before that fateful day; hope. He wanted to explore the simple yet monumental revelation he left class with; the epiphany that a wealthy powerful man is allowed to have a heart. Kyoya wanted to explore that to hopefully mature into the kind of man he once dreamt of becoming.


	14. Prove Them Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: scene describing bullying involving homosexuality.

Ouran Academy's corridors bustled to life in a sea of blue and yellow uniforms as heirs and heiresses broke free from their respective classrooms at the clock tower's grandiose chimes. Whether or not they were granted a formal dismissal from their teachers nearly nothing could contain the flow of excited students as they poured through the doorways and marched toward summer freedom. They were the faces of Japan's future economic and cultural successes but they were also young and with youth came the childish jubilance for the seasonal break. Within minutes the rushed crowd shuffled their way through the hallways and broke through the main entrance to be greeted by blinding unfiltered sunlight; nature's promise for an extravagant summer.

Haruhi was one of the few students who dared to stay behind. It took her a few minutes to finish the last of her lecture notes and to organize her plans for summer homework. Once her pencil stilled she stood at her desk and prepared to leave. She gathered her textbook and loose notes into her satchel and slipped the strap over her right shoulder.

When she looked up she noticed she was the only student remaining in the classroom and most likely the entire school. The only other body that occupied the same space was her teacher who was also readying herself to leave. Haruhi quietly walked down the aisle of emptied desks and before entering the hallway she turned around to face her teacher and offered a grateful bow. Her teacher nodded towards her expression of appreciation and with that Haruhi made off after the crowd, allowing herself to also feel the enticement of summer break.

Haruhi was alone in the hallways as well. The afternoon sun crashed through the tall polished windows lining the giant corridor walls. She felt a little unnerved at how quickly the Ouran students left behind their beloved school. Although Ouran was a safe place for the rich and bored to flaunt their wealth and power shamelessly it was also a very fine school; a school in which Haruhi quickly created unforgettably memories.

When she first attended Ouran she mentally noted to treat the private institution as a stepping stool towards her dreams; nothing more and nothing less. After the first few days she quickly decided, upon watching her classmates, that pursing friendships might not be in everyone's benefit. After all, they were worlds apart economically and status-wise and she figured they'd want nothing to do with a commoner. It wasn't until happening upon the Host Club she truly began enjoying her high school year.

Haruhi had to admit if it weren't for the Host Club she may have delved further into a human robot; her sole obligations being studying, eating, and sleeping and sadly pushing aside a potentially jubilant life. If it weren't for the Host Club she wouldn't have found happiness in Ouran. She wouldn't have met such amazing, annoying, crazy friends who she couldn't live without today. She would most likely have never met Mori, the love of her life. Who would have thought that a broken vase, once a terrible inconvenience, would eventually become a fundamental key to her happiness? Now she had the Host Club to thank for what she never imagined gaining from Ouran Academy.

She was so lost in her reminiscing she didn't hear the second set of footsteps rapidly approaching from behind. Unfortunately, by the time she noticed the quick thuds echoing off the walls they had caught up to her. She spun around in time to duck from a flying fist.

"Fujioka!" An unfamiliar masculine voice cried out in anger. Haruhi granted herself a better look at her attacker and realized it was an upperclassman – a third year to be exact; Yuki Kotimo. He was a lanky man; tall and frail with little muscle to pride himself with. His shaggy brown hair framed his large brown eyes and soft jawline but from the neck down he was the personification of weak. It would make sense Yuki felt confident to confront Haruhi for she was thinner than him. As to why he felt the need to fight Haruhi was beyond her. She silently cursed her delay in leaving the school. If she finished her notes in the Morinozuka car instead of the classroom she wouldn't have been found alone by an offensive bully.

"Hey what's your deal?" Haruhi confronted him after regaining her composure. She wasn't much of a fighter even after the few personal lessons in self-defense she received from Hunny and at the moment she cursed herself again for not better noting to her senpai's defensive strikes.

"Where is Morinozuka?" Yuki mockingly asked as he made a display of searching for the absent senior. Haruhi didn't want to admit Mori and Hunny were visiting the karate club today. The karate club had asked the two seniors for one-on-one spars weeks ago for they wanted the privilege before they graduated. Since a Haninozuka dojo hosted the karate club they felt more compelled to accept their offer. Mori had told Haruhi to go straight home after school, stressing the importance of minding her surroundings. She cursed herself for the third time for not remembering his advice.

Yuki noticed the self-infliction on Haruhi's face and smirked. He had her alone.

"I have a bone to pick with you Fujioka." Yuki barked with a stiff finger pointed at her. His rugged posture suggested another possible attack so Haruhi made sure to prepare another quick dodge by slightly bending her knees and firming her satchel beside her hip.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, trying to hide the insecurity in her voice. The fact was he could be angry with her for many reasons. Her name has made its rounds around Ouran Academy many times, each rotation with a different rumor; she was in a relationship with Mori, she was _gay_ , she and Kyoya got into a physical fight, she was why the Host Club disbanded, and she and Mori were caught necking each other during club hours. The list was piled high against her and it didn't matter which were true and which were false, Ouran ate up the gossip like laced candy.

"You're asking me why?" Yuki sneered. "Gosh you're dense. Why my sister loved you is a mystery."

"You're sister?" Haruhi questioned.

"Doesn't Kotimo ring a bell? She used to be one of your clients in that stupid Host Club. Her name is Lola Kotimo, a first year." He didn't look happy having to clarify who he was referring to. It became obvious to Haruhi he was here for revenge on behalf of his sister.

Haruhi remembered Lola, mostly because her name sounded exotic for a native Japanese. She was a faithful regular, always requesting Haruhi and shyly demanding her attention during hosting hours by batting her eyes and offering Haruhi refills of tea. Haruhi had no idea Lola had fallen in love with her.

"I'm sorry Kotimo, I didn't know -."

"You shouldn't have been a host at all if you knew you were gay!" Yuki rudely interrupted, his crude voice piercing the air. "You broke my sister's heart! She told me her plans to confess her feelings on the last day of school. She wanted to date you. When she found out you're gay it tore her to pieces. She wouldn't stop crying for days." Yuki's voice quivered as he remembered the heartbreaking wails venting from her bedroom door. "It was incredibly selfish to lead her on like that. You tricked her. You made her feel loved without any intention to pursue her." His anger returned as he straightened his posture to tower over Haruhi, "I want you to feel the same pain she felt that day."

Haruhi braced herself for a fist but it never came. She hesitantly opened her eyes and found Yuki standing over her but with his arms flexed by his side. There was a menacing smile spread across his lips at seeing Haruhi flinch so easily and it brought her back to her senses. She straightened herself as well until she faced Yuki standing tall.

"You're not going to hit me?" Haruhi dared to ask.

"No." Yuki admitted, his eyes sizing her up and down as if he were reconsidering. "Unlike you I practice honorable values. I wouldn't stoop to your level… commoner. I don't want your filth getting my uniform dirty."

Haruhi had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Every bully she faced favored the same insult; how poor she was compared to her classmates. She's heard it all by now; if it weren't for the Suoh family she wouldn't be receiving first class education, she was a common rat begging for the elite's crumbs, her shaggy clothes didn't mingle well with their fine silks. After a while the nasty comments lost their sting and became an annoyance. Haruhi almost wanted to laugh at how unoriginal her like-minded bullies were.

"Well if you don't want to fight me then please excuse me." Haruhi said as she began to turn around. Yuki's voice grabbed her attention and she turned back to him.

"I may not want to fight you Fujioka but I do have something to say." He growled, obviously miffed by Haruhi's indifference. She was ready to write him off as a threat and he wouldn't let her get away that easily even if he chose against physical violence.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows indicating he had her full attention. She wanted to get this over with. The sooner this bully could spat off his misdirected anger the sooner she could leave for home.

"I don't know what you think you'll gain by dating Morinozuka but I can promise you this, you two will never have a future together," he snarled, "I understand things work differently in _your_ world, commoner, but for us there is an order to everything; education, business, and even marriage. You have nothing to offer the Morinozukas. They wouldn't benefit a single thing from you staying with their son. In fact, it would shame them."

Haruhi felt her hands tightening into fists as every audacious word spilled off his razor tongue. She had to remind herself they were bitter words fueled by hatred and didn't hold any truth.

.

_There wasn't an ounce of truth in his words… right?_

.

She had wondered in the past if the Morinozukas approved of Mori's relationship with her. She had wondered if they would truly allow their son, the future of the Morinozuka family, to love a commoner; a commoner without an impressive dowry, social influence, or a powerful name. She knew her friends' world was drastically different from the one she was raised in and she would be lying if she said she never thought how the difference would serve her in the end.

.

_They've never complained about me…_

… _at least as far as I know._

.

Haruhi dismissed the thought for she couldn't begin entertaining doubts, not now. She couldn't allow Yuki's words to plant dubious seeds within her. They were nothing but empty insults meant to bruise her character.

"Did you really think the Morinozukas would allow you to marry their son? Did you really think they'd invite that kind of embarrassment to their name? I bet they're ashamed of your relationship as it is." Yuki continued his ridicule while Haruhi felt helpless. Her mouth wouldn't open to defend herself. She wanted to walk away from his nonsense but her stiff legs wouldn't budge as if her feet were glued to the floor. She had to collect herself to escape the idiot standing before her.

"What could come from a gay marriage? Two men cannot reproduce! You are jeopardizing the Morinozuka name. Morinozuka can't pass his genes down through you. He would become a dead end in his family's lineage. His family, his dojos, even the Haninozukas depend on Morinozuka to provide an heir. You could never give him that and they will not risk their family's future on behalf of your _feelings_." Yuki's voice teased with his words until every syllable mocked her. "Even if Morinozuka is gay he would be expected to marry for merit. He will abandon you in the dust like the rat you are and take his rightful place as the Morinozuka head. He'll marry a beautiful woman, one who can offer real benefit, and she'll take your place in his bed. You'll become a forgotten eye sore, a stain in his past his family will have to scrub out. You wouldn't even live in his memories."

Yuki's tongue seemed to lash Haruhi right through the heart. She couldn't bear to listen to another word yet when she commanded her body to move her legs remained grounded as if she became one with the floor. No… she was sinking into the floor. The ground beneath her gave way like quicksand as she frantically fought through his poisonous words. She didn't want to hear any more because deep down she had once wondered the same thing. Although she and Mori were capable of having a child that wasn't what concerned her. What if the Morinozukas didn't approve of Mori marrying a commoner? Would their union truly bring embarrassment to their name? Haruhi understood the majority of Ouran's students have accepted the sour truth that they will one day marry for merit and not for love. Love wasn't a priority but rather a miracle. As long as their partner was a decent member of society they counted themselves lucky. So Haruhi once or twice fumbled with the question; would the Morinozukas pull the plug on their relationship because she didn't hold enough merit? She had reasoned perhaps her future as a lawyer could provide benefit. She could serve the family by protecting them from devious contracts and two-faced business partners. That reasoning quickly dissolved when she remembered Mori was also studying law and they wouldn't need her once he graduated university. It was a nightmarish possibility, one she shoved deep down into the back of her mind and she hoped it would never become reality but by what Yuki was saying… what if…

.

_No, I can't let him get to me. Come on Haruhi, move!_

.

Yuki smiled at seeing how his taunt slander had provoked Haruhi to anger. He wanted to stain her with his words, entwine them within her own thoughts until she couldn't decipher which were hers and which were his. He wanted her to walk away burdened and bruised, just how his sister Lola had felt. Revenge was his for the taking. He felt he had succeeded in killing her hopeful dreams and before he could walk away victorious he had one more nail to drive into her coffin.

"If Morinozuka is really gay then that means he's only experimenting with you. I believe it's only natural to _test the waters_ , so to speak, if he had his own suspicions. He's just curious about his own sexuality and he's projecting that onto you. You see Fujioka, he doesn't really love you. He's just fooling around before he has to get serious. Once he officially graduates from Ouran Academy he'll leave you faster than you can congratulate him on his diploma. When he walks off the stage he'll walk out of your life forever."

Something snapped inside Haruhi's head that finally loosened her tongue. She knew from the very depths of her heart his last statement was a blatant lie. Mori loved her and she believed that with every fiber in her body. Mori proved to her time and time again he took their relationship seriously. He didn't tickle her ears with sweet nothings. He never tried to buy her affections or shower her with meaningless gifts. Mori was a man of few words. He proved his love through his actions.

.

When the night sky erupted in raucous thunder he would find her curled underneath her quilted covers. Without saying a word he would carefully crawl into her bed and cradle her close within his strong arms. As lightning pierced the darkness above them Haruhi found refuge in the warm rugged body beside her, letting his soothing deep breaths lull her back to sleep.

.

When they left for school in the morning and the world began rolling by outside her car window she would feel his hand reach for hers across the leather seat and gently lock their fingers together. His thumb rubbed her hand's dorsal, silently etching his heart into her skin. His firm grasp was his reminder to her that they were facing the day together. Sometimes the day seemed effortless and sometimes it did feel like world was against them but every time they returned to the car after school he reached for her hand again and wrote silent love letters into her dorsal as if to say _together_.

.

When the long exhausting day came to its end he routinely walked her to her bedroom for their personal goodnight exchanges. He'd gingerly capture her lips into a sweet kiss, taking his time in savoring her soft skin and tasting her silk tongue. When their lungs forced them to gasp for breath she could see his happiness welling inside his steely grays. He'd pat her head in his familiar loving gesture, the first way he silently confessed his feelings for her, and waited until she slipped behind her door before heading toward his own bed.

.

When her arms were ensnared by the greedy twins and an oblivious Tamaki in their infamous game of tug-o-war a third pair of hands swiftly rescued her without her having to cry for his help. Although the hosts meant no harm in their antics Mori had confessed he couldn't bear to see her roughly handled. She was his delicate treasure and he aimed to keep her intact. He would lightly rub her sore shoulders before reluctantly releasing her for her duties as their host maiden and his loving touch lingered at the base of her neck like a kiss.

.

Mori proved his love for her over and over without having to utter a single word. His audible confessions were sweet to her ears but nothing could ever match their silent love language. Mori loved her and neither lie nor pathetic insult from an insecure idiot could convince her otherwise.

"You're wrong." She muttered.

Yuki chuckled to himself, "You only say that because you know I'm right."

Haruhi lightly shook her head and stated louder, "No, you're wrong."

Yuki was growing frustrated with her denial and he glimpsed his victory slipping through his fingers. Fujioka was a hard shell to crack but he would have his way; for Lola.

"I have to agree with Fujioka." A deep voice added from the shadows. Its familiar tone rang in recognition for Haruhi and she realized without having to turn around who stood behind her.

"Ootori?" Yuki gasped, his courage instantly faltering at seeing the fearsome second year stepping out in the hallway and stopping behind Haruhi's back.

"I think it's best if you leave now Kotimo. I'd hate to have my father pull our partnership from your father's dying plastic company." Kyoya threatened, his voice emphasizing on his family's notorious power. Yuki staggered backwards before taking off into a sprint back towards the way he came. After his lanky body disappeared into a conjoining hallway Haruhi felt herself breathing normally again.

"Haruhi." Kyoya addressed her with a calm voice. Haruhi refused to turn around to face him.

"Kyoya." She merely said.

She heard his uniform jacket ruffle and knew he had nervously placed his hands into his pockets. He had something on his mind and Haruhi had to decide if she was willing to listen. She hadn't seen or heard from Kyoya since that infamous day. His absence did allow her time to heal but she wondered now if she could stomach his thoughts or if it was too soon for reconciliation.

She heard his oxford shoes twisting on their heels as he prepared to leave her in peace. It was now or never and Haruhi decided… she would listen to what he had to say.

"Kyoya, wait." She beckoned as she turned around to catch him. He looked honestly surprised as he faced her. "If you have something to say, say it now."

Kyoya searched her face for a hint of indisposition but upon finding her sincere he relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

"What Kotimo said to you, it was all lies; every word." His eyes lowered to the floor as he spoke honestly from the heart, a habit he was trying to naturalize. "The Morinozukas are different. They wouldn't force Mori to marry for merit. He is free to pursue whoever he wishes. Their family business is one he and his brother can carry together so marrying for benefit is a useless concept to them."

Haruhi watched Kyoya's mouth with widened eyes. She could practically see his earnest words pass his lips and hang in the air between them. If Kyoya Ootori spoke these things, of all things, then she should feel free to shred her self-doubts into pieces. The Ootori family were known as world-class manipulators, shamelessly pulling strings behind the curtain to stuff more profit into their pockets, but the Ootori who stood before her right now didn't emit that same energy. Kyoya stood before her as an honest man – or at least as honest as he could make himself – and she appreciated his effort. The man who stood before her wasn't the Kyoya who had tormented her and Mori. The man she faced now was the same man she witnessed fending off a greedy merchant at her mall's expo. Kyoya's impenetrable shield was down and Haruhi recognized the man as her beloved friend.

.

_Our Kyoya is back._

_._

"Haruhi, I want to…" He dropped his sentence the second his voice quivered and Haruhi noticed the flash of shame cross his expression. He truly was speaking from his heart and it strangely pained her to see him struggle for composure. She remained quiet, kindly giving him the time he needed to recollect himself. Kyoya straightened his back while breathing in deeply and exhaled slowly through his nose.

"Haruhi, I owe you an apology. I…" Kyoya rolled his eyes to the ceiling, forcing himself to face the monster in the mirror so he can properly make his amends. Haruhi deserved his every ounce of sincerity and he would wring himself dry for her sake. "I'm sorry for all I've forced on you and Mori. What I've done is inexcusable, probably unforgiveable even, and I won't bother you with my reasons. Please just know… know that I'm terribly sorry."

Kyoya felt a pressure welling in the bridge of his nose and he recognized the wave of tears threatening to burst free at any moment. He didn't want Haruhi to see him fall apart. He was already dangerously vulnerable as it was; letting her see him crumble into a puddle of bitter tears would have broken him. He sharply turned around and began walking off to be on his own. He said what he needed to say and Haruhi's silence gave him the hint to depart.

He must have taken four and five steps before her sweet voice called out from behind him. "Kyoya, I forgive you."

Kyoya spun around to make sure he had heard correctly. The woman who stood a few feet before him… was she the real Haruhi or was he hallucinating? He had dreamt of hearing her precious voice utter those very words. For weeks he had decided that was the only thing he craved to hear; her forgiveness, and she just offered it to him.

"Haruhi… thank you." He sputtered, still digesting his shock and overwhelming relief.

Haruhi nodded and began walking down the hallway towards the Morinozuka car that was patiently waiting for her at the front gate. She would have to apologize for her tardiness but given the circumstances it would be forgivable.

Before she passed Kyoya in her tread she paused long enough to say, "When you're in America don't forget to write to Takashi and I. We'll be interested to know how you're doing over there." With that she continued on her way without looking back. She didn't have to scope out Kyoya's reaction for if their old friend was truly back to his old self he would be standing there with a soft smile… and that's exactly how he was.

Before Haruhi completely disappeared at the end of the hallway Kyoya called after her, "Be sure to prove Kotimo wrong, prove them all wrong, and have a beautiful life with Mori." His voiced echoed after her before she slipped away from sight and he nodded to himself as he walked off towards his own ride.


	15. Her Pearly Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: scene containing conversation about sex.

Mori stood poised with a straightened back and drawn back shoulders as he absorbed the sight reflected in the mirror; a man dressed in a black suit. It was a familiar sight, one that had lost the exquisite pride in expensive clothing and refined tastes. A lifetime of mandatory business parties, family gatherings, and formal receptions had numbed the expected jubilance in wearing something so handsome and since joining the Host Club even their guests' squeals and gasps at seeing Mori suited up in fine fabrics lost their appeal. However today was different. Today he wasn't attending a party at a client's mansion or hosting a masquerade ball. Today he hesitantly accepted the gush of pride that came with snapping the jacket flaps against his broad chest. Mori wore his suit purely for himself for today he was graduating Ouran Academy.

Wrinkled fabric above his left wrist caught his eye and he quickly tugged on the sleeve, careful not to snag the delicate worsted wool. Returning is gaze to his reflection he eyed himself from the neck down in search of juvenile mistakes. When all appeared in order he stepped away from the mirror with a slight trace of a smile and approached his personal desk, more specifically what rested atop the polished oak.

Mori heard his bedroom door creak open followed by the clatter of nimble footsteps quickly crossing his wooden floor. Without having to turn around Mori knew who had entered his room.

"Takashi!" Hunny cheered upon seeing his tall cousin turn to wordlessly greet him with a smile. Hunny's fine suit mimicked Mori's in the sense of its formality and design, the only difference being its charcoal color differed from Mori's midnight black. Mori checked his cousin's suit the same way he did his own for any mismatched buttons or untucked edges and he couldn't help but smirk at how a short Lolita boy could emit so much sophistication. Despite his pitched voice echoing off the walls while skipping across the length of his bedroom Hunny looked like a man. Even his fluffy companion Usa-chan tucked tightly against his chest couldn't hide his maturing masculinity.

Hunny hopped to a stop in front of Mori and beamed a large toothy smile. "Look at us Takashi, we're finally graduating. All these years of hard work will pay off this afternoon." Hunny leaned to his right to catch a glimpse of himself in Mori's mirror and gave his reflection a wink.

Mori nodded with an agreeable grunt and returned his attention to the desk. His calloused fingers absentmindedly traced the curved edge of the oak top and along the slick finish until he brushed against something small with sharp edges. Hunny's eyes followed his cousin's arm until he realized with widened eyes what his tall cousin had silently pointed out to him.

"Is that…" Hunny murmured, digesting a cocktail of happiness and shock.

Mori nodded and wrapped his fingers around the small stained walnut box and with a quick flick of his thumb opened the lid to show Hunny a necklace snuggly tied around the plush. Hunny's eyes managed to grow wider upon seeing the 14k Figaro chain joined with a small silver heart pendant. It was of simple design, nothing that screamed extravagance, and Hunny knew Haruhi would love it all the more for that. They both knew she wouldn't have wanted a flashy statement of wealth around her neck but rather a delicate promise of love. This necklace perfectly embodied that promise; the promise Mori had already vowed long ago.

"Takashi it's beautiful." Hunny said as he leaned closer towards the pendant, transfixed by the craftsmanship in its detail. "You made a wonderful choice with this necklace but you know I would have loved to help you look for one. Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" Hunny looked up at Mori with concerned eyes. Hunny wasn't upset with Mori nor did he question his sense of judgement. Hunny understood his cousin was free to do as he pleased and was by no means bound by the traditions their families once honored many years ago. Mori was never ordered to serve under Hunny but chose to remain by his side as a forever friend. It was out of respect for their close friendship that Mori catered to him.

"I apologize Mitsukuni but this was something I wanted to do myself." Mori said quietly.

Hunny knew a day would come when Mori would find something so special and precious it would broaden his own happiness. He knew one day Mori would take a step outside their familiarity in pursuit of something so real and so pure he'd have to leave his short cousin behind to grab it with both hands. Yes, Hunny knew one day Mori would have to embark on things without Hunny sitting atop his shoulders. Mori would need to face life's greatest blessings on his own; as a man willing to fulfill his own wants and needs. Today Hunny realized his stoic cousin has made that first step and it filled him with joy. Mori wasn't separating himself from Hunny but finally taking charge of his own happiness. He was, in a sense, becoming his own man.

He gently closed the walnut lid with a hushed _clack_ and instead of returning it to the desktop he slipped it inside his jacket's jetted pocket, a gesture caught by the brown doe-eyed martial artist.

"Takashi, you're giving it to her today?" Hunny cooed.

Mori didn't respond but walked towards his in-wall closet for a tie to match his suit. Hunny quickly followed behind.

"Takashi the necklace is beautiful but why are you giving her a necklace? When I saw the box I thought it would be a ring." Hunny asked, careful not to offend his cousin's feelings.

"I considered a ring." Mori answered as he reached for a navy blue tie from his vast collection inside the closet door. He slowly unraveled it from its hanger and walked back to the mirror. Hunny acted as his second shadow, following every step Mori took, with curiosity getting the best of him.

"So why did you get a necklace instead?" For a moment he dreaded Mori's answer, afraid his cousin would admit something terrible like a change of heart – but only for a moment. If Hunny knew his cousin, and he liked to think he did, he knew Mori didn't take love lightly. He watched Mori reject women left and right throughout his years. When Hunny asked why he didn't give at least one a chance Mori explained himself, saying he refused to offer pieces of his heart when he knew there was nothing to reciprocate. Mori didn't want to spend his time, energy, and affections on something as important as love when he couldn't confess with his entire heart. After he fell in love with Haruhi it became obvious to Hunny he had given her his heart and mind; everything he could possibly offer in return for her love.

"We're graduating." Mori pulled Hunny from his thoughts.

"Yes we are but that doesn't answer my question." Hunny looked at him with questioning eyes.

Mori finished tying the tie beneath his dress shirt collar and pulled the length down his chest until a neat knot formed below his neck.

"I don't want to stress her. If I proposed now she would need to wait until her graduation to marry me, making her wait two years. That isn't fair to her. I want her to freely focus on her studies without the stress of planning a wedding and preparing to be a Morinozuka bride." Mori explained softly.

Hunny looked at him and nodded. Haruhi's professional dream is to follow her mother's footsteps and serve her community inside the court room. She had worked very hard her entire life for the opportunities she had now and with her being so close to achieving another hard-earned victory Hunny could understand Mori's hesitancy. Mori didn't want to get in the way of her conquering her dreams.

"So, you've decided to pursue Haru-chan as your wife?" Hunny asked as he played with Usa-chan's floppy ears.

Mori nodded, "Yes, I have."

"And your parents are aware of your decision?" Hunny asked.

Mori nodded again, "They have been aware of my intentions since I've disclosed my and Haruhi's relationship with them. They understand I am not dating the "female house guest" because it is convenient but because I truly desire her."

Hunny smiled at hearing this information. He knew Mr. Morinozuka had spoken to his father, Mr. Haninozuka, about Mori's relationship with the commoner and asked for his personal opinion. Their families were no longer bound by tradition but old habits die hard. Although Mr. Haninozuka didn't have authoritative power over Mori's relationship his opinion was greatly respected. Thankfully Mr. Haninozuka thought highly of Haruhi – thanks to Hunny's many high praises of the commoner at the dinner table – and he offered his blessing for the young couple.

"My father also approves of Haru-chan. He thinks she would be a fine addition to the family." Hunny beamed with excitable happiness. The bricks were falling into place for his cousin's future; one by one creating a stable foundation for his happiness.

Hunny squeezed his Usa-chan giddily and watched Mori in the mirror. "Please promise me that when you do search for her engagement ring you'll take me with you?" He attempted to sway Mori with strained puppy eyes in the mirror's reflection. Mori studied him for a moment before chuckling lightly and nodding his head.

"Thank you Takashi! Oh, all of this is so exciting I don't know if I can wait. Haru-chan is such a lovely person she will make a beautiful Morinozuka bride." Hunny cheered.

Mori grunted in agreement.

"It would be so much fun having Haru-chan with us! We would eat cake together and have sleepovers and –."

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni but if she is my wife she will not being having sleepovers with you." Mori reprimanded him with a half-smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, a clear sign he was more serious than jovial.

"Takashi you know she's my friend too, I want to spend time with her as well." Hunny whined.

"No sleepovers." Mori repeated himself. His monotone voice lowered in pitch which told Hunny 'that was that'.

Hunny sighed in defeat and accepted his cousin's wishes. Mori wasn't a selfish man but even Hunny could understand the hesitancy in allowing his wife to share a night with another man, even if that man was his most trusted friend.

Hunny shied away from his chide and tried to recover himself, "Haru-chan would make a wonderful Morinozuka." He paused for a few seconds before adding, "She'll also make beautiful Morinozukas." Hunny laughed when he saw Mori blush at his cheekiness.

"Gentlemen do not joke about such things." Mori chastised, lowering his voice in embarrassment.

"But we can because we're cousins. Well, we're practically brothers at this point except for the obvious height difference and different hair and eye color and –."

"Mitsukuni." Mori turned around to face his cousin, hinting at his loss for patience in his emotionless expression.

Hunny playfully shrugged his shoulders. "What I'm trying to say is she has a lot to offer the Morinozukas whether or not she realizes what all that includes. Besides, we can tell each other anything. We're family, Takashi, so we can have shameless private conversations. We should be able to tell each other anything."

"Not when it pertains to… that." Mori refuted.

"It'll be expected of her, does she know that?" Hunny almost sounded worried. If Haruhi didn't want to accept the responsibilities of being Mori's wife it would certainly complicate matters… and opinions. Haruhi would need to produce a son to one day inherit Mori's position as head of the Morinozuka family. Considering how head-strong Haruhi was concerning her studies and career goals Hunny didn't know if children could easily fit into her schedule.

"We haven't talked about… children… as of yet." Mori admitted quietly, embarrassed to confess he was too shy to discuss such things with Haruhi. He was brave enough to kiss her until their bodies grew numb but he couldn't spark a conversation about their future family. Mori felt it was almost pathetic.

"Why not? Don't you want to have children with her?" Hunny eyes his tall cousin skeptically, searching for the familiar facial ques that would give away his indisposition.

Mori shook his head and looked down at Hunny, his eyes almost pleading for his understanding, "I do want to have children with her. I would love nothing more than to raise a family with her."

Mori had decided long ago that Haruhi would be a wonderful mother to his children. She was strong-willed, intelligent, patient, kind, and naturally observant. She would provide them with love, guidance, and compassion; a rarity among the elite mothers. She wouldn't want to rely on nannies like other women in power often did. Haruhi would strive to raise their children, to show them a mother's love and give them a happy childhood; one without struggle and worry. She would raise them to believe in themselves, to work hard toward their goals, and to accept others for who they are. Yes, Haruhi would be a wonderful mother to his children and Mori wouldn't want another woman in her place. No other woman could rise to Haruhi's full potential.

Mori allowed images of young ones with spikey black hair and large brown doe eyes dance before him in his mind eye. He could see himself teaching them how to properly bow to their dojo's sensei. He could see Haruhi tipping a bucket of bathwater over their giggling faces as they played with plastic boats in the tub. He could even see Hunny sharing a slice of strawberry cake with them while holding a single finger over his lips, swearing them to secrecy for their indulgence.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Takashi. You and Haru-chan should have a conversation about that soon, just so you're both on the same page. She would appreciate being informed early on rather than at the last minute." Hunny said, his _adult_ voice smoothing over his words.

"We will. I haven't been avoiding it. It just hasn't naturally come up." Mori shrugged, trying to disguise his half-truth with indifference.

Hunny's eyes grew wide as another concern crossed his mind. "You mean you haven't claimed Haru-chan as your own?"

Mori scowled, "Haruhi and I will not… reach that point in our relationship… for a while Mitsukuni."

"But you know you will marry her one day. What is stopping you?" Hunny asked.

Mori's eyebrows arched at the corner of his eyes, "You know our ways Mitsukuni. We must follow our code of honor. Haruhi is not the exception to our laws concerning... uh…"

"Sex?" Hunny abruptly finished his cousin's thought, causing another feverish blush to stain Mori's cheeks.

"Why do you want to talk about this?" Mori asked defensively. He couldn't understand why his cousin felt so compelled to talk about such a sensitive subject… especially now. They were supposed to ready themselves for graduation, not tease boyish talk.

Hunny shrugged, "I guess I'm just curious. Like I said Takashi, we're cousins and we can tell each other everything! You don't have to hide anything from me. Honestly I'm surprised you two haven't had sex yet."

Mori's scowl hardened, his eyes questioning Hunny's brave assumption.

Hunny recognized the thin line he was now walking and didn't want to push Mori's grace too far. He tried to explain himself. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm surprised you haven't tested your compatibility, considering Haruhi is so small and you are so –."

Mori's tamed irritation came undone and Mori flashed Hunny a dangerous warning look, one that could have killed on the spot.

Hunny defensively raised his hands just above his shoulders, Usa-chan secured underneath his underarm, and took a few steps backwards toward the open bedroom door. Hunny figured he should let his cousin finish getting ready in peace and quickly made his escape into the hallway.

* * *

Haruhi walked along the crooked stone path while breathing in the placid scenery unfolding around her. The Morinozuka garden was in full bloom thanks to spring's fervent nurturing. The many thunderstorms that terrorized her nights had coaxed the delicate petals to spread wide, opening themselves to warm sunlight and slight humidity. Haruhi searched the wide variety of flowers, finding their beauty comparable to none, and concluded that harsh times can birth exquisite prosperity.

The summer morning's gentle breeze grazed her soft skin which she happily welcomed considering how warm it was already. Maya blue bastite tickled her legs just above her knees as the breeze caught the fabric in its path; her petticoat dress snuggly wrapped around her thin waist and its oval neckline exposing her porcelain skin.

Haruhi took in a deep breath and smiled. Today was a very special day for the Morinozuka family. Mori would be graduating high school today, bringing honor to his family. His accomplishments will not be taken lightly for he is one step closer to becoming the Morinozuka head.

Haruhi hadn't known Mori throughout his elementary, middle, and beginning high school years so he wasn't sure what kind of person he used to be. She could formulate a well enough guess based on other's memories and stories but she hadn't watched him mature into the man he was today with her own eyes. Sometimes she wished she could have that privilege, to watch Mori grow from a timid young boy into a strong young man. However she had to consider herself lucky for meeting Mori when she did. She needed his refined stoic character to help her tolerate the Host Club and their many, many antics. If it weren't for his stability she may have dove into insanity before her debt could be repaid.

"Haruhi," a soft voice called from a distance, "may I have a word?"

Haruhi shook herself from her thoughts and looked to where the voice had called her. Standing among the lavender and tiger lilies was Mori's mother, Mrs. Morinozuka. She was dressed in traditional pink and white kimono, layered with bright yellow flowers, in honor of her son. Her hair was tied into a loose knot with a single hair-stick running through diagonally. She did well in representing a traditional Japanese woman for her graceful character and kind smile also complimented her family's long lineage of tradition.

Haruhi hadn't realized anyone else in the garden and for a moment felt ashamed for not noticing Mori's mother a mere few yards away. Since her time living with the Morinozukas Haruhi had developed a friendly relationship with Mrs. Morinozuka, one that didn't require daily conversation but the occasional catch up on how school was going.

Mrs. Morinozuka motioned for Haruhi to join her and without hesitation Haruhi went to join her. Once she stood a few feet away from Mrs. Morinozuka she noticed a wooden bench conveniently waiting on the side of the stone path. Haruhi could guess she was called over for conversation.

"Thank you joining me Haruhi." Mrs. Morinozuka said with a smile. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Her eyes searched the sky above as if looking for the weather to prove her wrong. Thankfully it didn't.

"Yes," Haruhi agreed, "It's a lovely day for a graduation ceremony."

"We are very proud of Takashi and Mitsukuni, his father and I. We have waited for this day since his first day at elementary. We knew he would make us proud but I find myself blown away by how he exceeded our expectations." Mrs. Morinozuka, unlike Mori, found words came to her easily and didn't struggle stringing together her thoughts. She always respectively expressed herself when she felt the need to and it was a nice contrast from the Morinozuka men's dedication to silence.

"Takashi is an exceptional man, Mrs. Morinozuka." Haruhi said with sincerity. Haruhi knew that although it wouldn't hurt to flatter her boyfriend's mother with agreeable compliments she wasn't stretching her truth by any means. She wasn't tickling Mrs. Morinozuka's ears but speaking honestly and Mrs. Morinozuka secretly noted that.

"You know Haruhi, one day Takashi will inherit his father's trade. He will take over our dojos and carry on the Morinozuka legacy." Mrs. Morinozuka said matter-of-factly.

Haruhi felt their conversation steering into a different direction than she first anticipated. Perhaps Mrs. Morinozuka didn't actually want to discuss the lovely weather and their lovely son… the thought made Haruhi anxious. She wasn't mentally prepared.

"Yes… I understand Takashi's responsibility to the family." Haruhi said.

Mrs. Morinozuka nodded her head, "And you know that one day he will also have to pass his role as head of the Morinozukas to his own son."

Haruhi too nodded her head, watching Mrs. Morinozuka with cautious eyes. Haruhi understood the Morinozuka lineage would have to continue. She understood that each generation would play their role in the family to secure their honor and traditions. In Japan's modern world there were few left that commemorated the age of old; the age of samurai and societal rankings. The Morinozukas were the most well-known family to partake in keeping history alive. Haruhi understood Takashi's role in his family was not only for his children but his children's children. Yet… Haruhi didn't understand why Mrs. Morinozuka wanted to talk about this with her.

"Yes, I suppose there will come a day when Takashi would have to do so." Haruhi said.

Mrs. Morinozuka caught Haruhi's attention by capturing her gaze with her own. Her eyes met with Haruhi's eyes, staring deep into her milk chocolate orbs as if looking for a chink or spot.

"Tell me Haruhi, what are your intentions with my son?"

The blunt questioned was delivered without cushion and made Haruhi feel caught off guard. It was a question with many doors which led to very different conclusions. If not answered correctly it could end disastrously. Haruhi gulped and decided to answer honestly.

"Mrs. Morinozuka, my intentions are simple. I want to love Takashi for as long as I can."

Mrs. Morinozuka smiled upon hearing this, "You love my son?" She asked, her questioning voice carrying a hint of doubt.

Haruhi nodded and though it wasn't necessary considered bowing to prove her sincerity. "Yes, I love your son. I love him very much."

Mrs. Morinozuka took a step to her right and bent down to pluck a single lavender stalk from the grass. She twiddled it between her fingers before bringing the fragrant flower to her nose and breathing in its soothing essence.

"My dear, do you understand what love is? It may be defined as fluffy feelings but its true identity goes far beyond mere emotions. Love is an action. True love requires hard work, self-sacrifice, compromise, and self-growth. Love is demanding. It can easily squeeze you dry by the day's end, making you feel spent of your time and energy. Love is not easy once the _fluffy feelings_ settle. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Haruhi listened to her words and allowed them to take root within her mind. They were, after all, words of wisdom. Haruhi knew love was difficult. She witnessed its struggle first hand when her mother passed leaving her father to forever mourn her absence. Haruhi knew love was a fragile thing, easily broken and manipulated. She also witnessed that through Kyoya's unchecked fit of jealousy. Love was not to be taken lightly and Haruhi felt she understood that more than most people; people who had a living mother, friends who weren't Japan's finest, and a heterosexual father who wasn't naïve and foolish with money. Through her difficult childhood Haruhi learned many inadvertent lessons about love which will serve her well in her future – her future with Takashi.

.

_My future with Takashi._

_._

_Does Mrs. Morinozuka want me to have a future with Takashi?_

_._

Haruhi could only nod her answer, her tongue at a loss for words. She was curious to see where Mrs. Morinozuka wanted to carry their conversation but at the same time nervous for the same reason. Mrs. Morinozuka was a kind woman, never one to raise her voice, but the power behind her opinion made every word weigh like gold. It was almost intimidating.

"I know Takashi loves you too. I see it in the way he looks at you and how he speaks to you. I've watched him lower his guard around you while you and your father have been living with us. For that I am grateful. It relieves me to know there is a woman who can break his silence. The Morinozuka men are stubborn but somehow you've broken through. It fills me with hope knowing he has found a woman who compliments him so well."

Haruhi stared at Mrs. Morinozuka; her jaw hanging open and eyes widened in surprise. Mrs. Morinozuka giggled at Haruhi's naïve silliness which darkened the blush on Haruhi's face.

If Mrs. Morinozuka meant the words she just spoke then that meant…

.

_Mrs. Morinozuka approves of Takashi and I._

_._

_She wants her son to build a future with me._

_._

"Haruhi," Mrs. Morinozuka pulled Haruhi from her thoughts, "Please take care of my son. Take care of Takashi. Love him for as long as you can."

Haruhi felt something soft placed in her right palm and looked down to see her fingers wrapping around a single lavender stalk, the same one Mrs. Morinozuka plucked for herself. Haruhi brought the purple flower near and breathed in its soothing scent. The aroma managed to calm her anxious spirit while the soft small petals tickled her nostrils. The simple flower's consoling semblance was gentle yet held so much power. It didn't demand for authority yet she slipped under its spell, surrendering to its charm. It reminded her of someone…

* * *

Mrs. Morinozuka raised her hand and waved to someone in the distance behind Haruhi. "Takashi, we're over here."

Haruhi quickly regained her composure and turned to see Takashi dressed in fine dark fabrics that handsomely complimented his tan skin standing at the edge of the garden's entrance. The way he looked at Haruhi, filled with longing as if they were worlds apart, was a refreshing sight for Haruhi's active heart. His eyes spoke poetry of lovers bound together by the hands of time as he watched her from afar. He acknowledged his mother's invitation and began stepping along the stone path to join them.

"I will meet you two inside later." Mrs. Morinozuka offered a parting smiling before turning and disappearing beyond the sakura trees toward the house. When Takashi stepped beside Haruhi she slid the backdoor closed behind her, leaving the two alone in nature.

"Takashi," Haruhi returned her attention to the man beside her, her eyes shamelessly traveling across his length from his ironed pant to the creaseless dress shirt peeking from behind his suit jacket, "You clean up well. You look amazing."

Takashi's smile pushed back his blushed cheeks and he leaned down to pull her close, careful not to wrinkle the beautiful dress that could act as a second skin from her waist up.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered above her. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the citrus shampoo scent lingering in her silky hair, and sighed. At this moment his heart felt so full. The bulk of his happiness was safely bottled inside the little one held within his arms and strangely it alleviated him. He has heard the American saying ' _don't put all of your eggs in one basket_ ' but in this case he gladly stacked his eggs into this one basket. He wanted to give her every ounce of him that she could bear. He wanted to fill her with him and fill himself with her. He wanted to carry each other's burdens. He wanted to breathe her in and breathe himself out.

"Haruhi," Mori released her from his chest and stood back enough to see her large brown eyes staring back at him. He saw his love reflected in her milk chocolates and it encouraged him to bravely continue with his plan. "I love you. I love you so much."

Haruhi smiled, "I love you too Takashi."

Mori lifted a jacket flap and slid his hand inside. Haruhi watched his hand fumble for something inside a jetted pocket with curiosity. When his hand emerged with a small box she had to stifle the gasp about to burst through her throat.

Mori flipped open the lid and presented her the necklace, pleased by how her widened eyes absorbed its beauty with unfiltered elation. She looked up at him, her surprise still written on her face, and asked, "Takashi what is this?"

Mori chuckled, "It's a necklace."

Haruhi shot him a sarcastic frown, "Yes I know _that_. I guess I'm asking… why?"

Mori took the heart pendant in his fingers and flipped it around. Haruhi saw an engraving on the back and leaned closer to read it. She felt the pressure of tears threatening to overflow upon seeing how Mori personalized the gift.

.

_**I love You** _

.

"Takashi…" She choked.

Mori carefully unwound the necklace from the box's plush and unclipped the tiny metal clasp with his thumb. "Turn around." He ordered.

Haruhi slowly turned around and felt Mori drag the cold jewelry across her exposed collarbones until the heart pendant rested an inch below her neck line. His moving hands brushed her short hair against the back of her neck, causing the frays to tickler her skin. She didn't know to giggle or cry.

The metal clasp clicked closed and his hands pushed against her shoulders, encouraging her to face him. He studied the necklace resting against her light skin and nodded to himself, happy to see it fit her complexion so well.

"Takashi… Thank you." Haruhi said, reaching for the pendant so her fingers could feel the new accessory hanging around her neck – Mori's expression of his unconditional love. Haruhi never wanted to take it off. She would sleep with it and shower with it. The second it touched her skin it became a part of her. Mori's love marked her and she happily accepted his seal. She would wear it proudly.

"What were you and my mother talking about earlier?" Mori asked while pulling her into another hug. For some reason he couldn't bear not feeling her close to him, especially right now. He needed her to be as close as she could be.

"Actually… We were talking about you." Haruhi confessed shyly.

"Hm?" Mori questioned, his gruntled voice laced with interest.

Haruhi laughed, "It wasn't anything bad. We just talked about… Us."

"And what about us?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and dove deeper into his chest, her arms wrapping around his muscular torso. "She likes that I'm with you. I think she wants us to have a future together."

She felt Mori take a deep breath, "I'm glad."

"Yeah?" Haruhi breathed in his familiar earthy scent, one found among the tree tops and rain drops, and felt her smile stretching her lips thin. "I love the necklace Takashi. Thank you so much."

Haruhi felt calloused fingers gently guide her chin upwards to face him and suddenly thick soft lips captured hers, rendering her speechless. She instinctively closed her eyes and let Mori's passionate kiss steal her away. He carried her above the clouds, far above the mountains and rivers, into the weightless atmosphere until the world below disappeared behind a blanket of clouds. The endless universe was her ceiling and the only thing keeping her from shooting off through the cosmos was the pair of strong hands tracing her shoulder blades and the small of her back.

His fingers stretched to cover as much of her body as they could while she ran her own through his hair and along the nape of his neck. She dared to venture to his bold shoulders and slid her small hands down his chest, resting them along the flaps of his jackets.

His lips moved with hers like two lovers in bed; moving as one and not at the same time. They overlapped their lips, suckled on the swollen skin, shared one breath, keeping in time with each other.

His tongue slipped past his lips and licked hers asking for entrance and when she obliged he charged forward with dominance. She surrendered to his hunger, taming herself to match his drive, and tasted him as he devoured her. He filled her with himself, wrapping his warm tongue around hers like a boa constrictor acting on instinct. Their heat merged into one; a fire that burned beneath their cheeks, inside their chests, and swelling within their lower abdomens.

Haruhi had spent most of her life kneeling before her mother's shrine praying for a glimpse of Heaven, hoping the pearly gates would open wide enough for her to find her mother. But Heaven was too far away and she knew, even as a child, it was impossible for a mortal to see what was reserved for the unseen. It was impossible until this very moment. The way Mori kissed her, held her, _consumed_ her she could see a glimpse of paradise behind her eyelids. Pure blinding light danced along the shimmering streets of gold as his warmth consumed her small body. Angelic voices carried in the distance as their shared pleasure forced a gravel moan past his lips. The tree of forbidden fruit stood before her, its poison glistening with temptation, as his tongue conquered hers during their silent tango. It was the closest to Heaven Haruhi had ever been because in this moment she allowed her heart to burst open for him. She allowed her very being to unfold for him. She let him crawl into her and inhabit the crevices of her heart she had starved for too long. She conceded her _I don't need to rely on anyone else_ mentality so she could selfishly claim Mori as her pillar of strength.

She wanted a future with him. She wanted to bear his children. She wanted to gift him an heir that would one day take up the Morinozuka baton. She wanted to be his escape from a cruel unforgiving world, one that money and power couldn't subdue. She wanted bear his name like a badge on her shirt front. She wanted to live the rest of her days beside this man.

His lips broke from hers long enough to catch a breath of fresh air. He rested his forehead against hers as they panted for oxygen.

"Haruhi," he gasped, "One day I will make you my wife and on that day I will not control myself with you. I will claim you as my own."

Haruhi tried to slow her desperate breaths to no avail. Her head was still in the clouds but Mori's deep voice still reached her, his words almost serenading her. She took his promise and shoved it into her heart where it would bloom like a prophetic word.

"It's a good thing you're a man of your word." Haruhi stammered between raspy breaths.

Mori pulled her tighter into his flush. "I won't let another man have you." He confessed.

Haruhi laughed, "I won't let another woman have you. Not now, not ever."

.

"Haruhi…"

.

"Takashi…"

.

.

.

.

" **You belong with me."**


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. Please enjoy a fluffy epilogue for our favorite couple. :-)

Moonlight smoothed over the soft blanket of snow that covered Japan; its delicate crystals glistening beneath a purple sky. Winter swept through Japan like a plague. The wildlife sought refuge from the plummeting temperatures, burying themselves deep within the earth for hibernation. Barren trees stood tall against the chilled winds, their lovely cherry blossoms mere memories now. Gardens wilted away, ponds froze over, and all that fought to survive the harsh conditions were entombed beneath a lawyer of snow. It was, in a sense, a desolate winter wonderland.

However, beauty was still alive – even now. The Japanese found ways to celebrate life during winter's sweep of death. They hung colorful lights across their front doors, erected fully adorned pine trees in their living rooms, and baked seasonal treats to enjoy with hot chocolate. Though it was unforgivably cold beyond their windows they remained cheerful. They continued to laugh, sing, and enjoy their many blessings.

Ah yes, they made the most of their lives, but in these early hours of the day the Japanese were still sound asleep; snuggled underneath their feathered comforters. All except for one.

…

Mori stirred awake, slowly opening his hazy eyes to a dark room. It took a few minutes for his pupils to dilate enough to make out shadows and soft reflections. The digital alarm clock blared its neon red numbers beside him, making him squint to read the time.

4:17am.

He sighed, mourning the lost hours of sleep. He wasn't sure what woke him up but it wouldn't do him any good to be angry with it. He would have to rise anyway so might as well start early.

He was about to toss the blankets from his body when he heard a faint whimper beside him. His eyes fought the darkness trying to find her within the mess of blankets and pillows she piled around her. He stretched his arm across the king-sized mattress until his hands felt soft silky skin. The second he touched her he heard another whimper.

_She must be having a nightmare._

Mori scooted himself closer until he perfectly aligned himself to her back. His hand abandoned her shoulder, what he originally touched, and softly raked his calloused fingers down her body and rested on her belly. He stretched his fingers across the swell of his child and simultaneously felt the waves of her breathing.

Her pregnancies have ushered many viciously vivid nightmares. On those nights he couldn't sleep, not when his love was tortured in her dreams. He always felt helpless, trapped between letting her earn a full night's rest and shaking the monsters away. In the end he resolved to gently stroking her back; etching pleasant words on her skin and hoping it would be enough to ease her mind.

Tonight would mirror all his other restless nights. He traced his fingertips along her stretched skin, writing love letters to his unborn child.

"Haruhi." He whispered into the darkness, just to hear her name. His deep voice must have penetrated her dreams because she moaned in response, slightly shifting in his arms. For a moment he thought she woke up but her steady breathing proved otherwise. For now he was content with listening to her breathe. The rise and fall of her chest reminded him that she was alive and well. Her soft rocking proved as a reminder that she was still here. Mori didn't enjoy remembering the darkest moment of his life but in times like this he couldn't help but count his blessings.

Haruhi, his wife of seven years, was such a fragile little thing that he almost lost her six years ago. When she went into labor with their twins her small body couldn't catch up with their children's progressions. Her contractions were erratic, her heart beat was dangerously rising, and she was losing so much blood the doctor had to order a transfusion. Mori sat on a bench outside her hospital room hunched over his knees with his face hidden within his palms. Between waves of tears that wracked his body he sent silent prayers into the ceiling, begging for all three precious lives to be spared.

They never planned to have twins. The rarity didn't run in either family. When their obstetrician discovered two fetuses in the second ultrasound the news caused a mixture of shock, disbelief, and unfathomable joy. The obstetrician had their concerns especially towards Haruhi's thin size but in the end guaranteed a healthy pregnancy. Where was that guarantee when Mori was forced to consider life without his wife and children, he had to wonder.

The doctors performed an emergency cesarean. After three agonizing hours a doctor stepped into the hallway and informed Mori his wife and children pulled through. Within thirty minutes he was robed, sanitized, gloved, and meeting his son and daughter for the very first time. They were tiny; two premature babies wrapped in color coded cotton. Dark thin hair coated their small heads, tanned skin peaked from beneath their wrappings, and for a while he was convinced they somehow stolen two angels from Heaven. Their delicate lips, button noses, and thin sealed eyes were a beauty he never experienced before. They were the embodiment of pure innocence and he vowed that very second to protect and love them until his last breath. He would be their shield, their guidance, and their pillar of strength. He would move Heaven and Earth for his son and daughter with the agility and virtue of a Morinozuka.

Haruhi recovered a few days later and after two weeks in the hospital they were allowed to take their two bundles home.

Mori was shaken from his thoughts when Haruhi stirred beneath the blankets and twisted herself around until her sleeping face met his. The nightmare she had must have died down for her eyebrows weren't knitted together in pain. She was no longer running from monsters or watching unfortunate events unfold. She was now simply a pregnant woman peacefully sleeping in her husband's arms.

His lips found the soft skin on her forehead and he lightly pressed himself into her; needing to feel her, needing to reassure himself that she's safe. Regrettably his kiss drew her awake. Her breathing hitched while her eyes fluttered open, meeting his steely grays nearly hidden in the darkness.

"Takashi…" She whispered; relief laced in her tender voice. Her milk chocolate eyes captured the moonlight floating through their window and he felt captivated by her. She was an enigma to Father Time for no matter how many years passed beneath her she still radiated beauty. Her once boyish figure blossomed into nothing short of a temptress. Having carried and fed the two joys of his life her hips widened, her posterior gathered more substance, and her breasts grew rounder, much more now that she carried their third child, all while keeping her slender figure. The long hours she slaved in university, the stress she endured in creating her career, and finding her feet in becoming a mother didn't relinquish her timeless grace and elegance.

Mori, thankfully, also cheated the hands of time by keeping his youth woven within his matured features and peak physical shape. He once heard a rumor – or rather idle chatter – that he and Haruhi remained healthy and young because of the sincerity and fortitude of their love. His father's business partners had their doubts about the future Morinozuka heir marrying so young but considering their marriage today, no one spoke against them.

Looking into her eyes now Mori saw the evidence of their years together within the smile she offered him.

"Good morning." He murmured.  
Haruhi silently giggled. After all these years his husky morning voice still charmed her.

"Good morning." She replied, snuggling herself closer into him – or as close as her belly would allow her.

His arms wrapped around her back while his leg gently squeezed between her smooth calves. For a while only their breaths could be heard while their warmth merged into a single flame. They rid the sleep from their eyes as the minutes passed, slowly introducing their tired bodies to another day. Mori turned his head to read the time again.  
5:01am.

He sighed as he returned to his wife. "They'll be up soon."

Haruhi nodded and sighed as well. Their little tykes would soon be awake, ready to layer on their coats and play in the snow. They were restless little ones; also a rarity between their families. They behaved like energetic opportunists jumping at every chance to play and were unbothered by the freezing temperatures outside. Their tiny hands ached to build snowmen and throw snowballs across the front yard. Life waited for no man and their little ones were wonderful examples of that; always making the most of their minutes all the while laughing and smiling.

As if on que the couple heard two pairs of naked feet tapping on a wooden floor in the hallway. Their bedroom door cracked open as a tiny pair of lips appeared between the gap.

"Mommy?" a squeaky voice called out. The light from the hallway spilled though the crack coating their daughter in shadow.

Haruhi twisted herself around beneath the covers. "Yes Nozomi?"

"Are you awake?"

Haruhi wanted to laugh at her child's innocence but settled on a silent chuckle. She felt Mori's chest vibrate with a laugh of his own against her back.

"Yes sweetie. Daddy and I are awake."

Nozomi turned her head towards someone in the hallway attempting to whisper but her excitement failed her, "She said they're awake."

Instantly the door was pushed open and two little bodies, one with brown hair and gray eyes and one with black hair and brown eyes, scampered over to the foot of their bed. Mori and Haruhi felt their mattress dip under their children's weight as they climbed atop their sheets. Mori opened his arms for his son to crawl beside him while Haruhi scooted herself towards the edge to make room for their daughter.

"Morning!" their son, Akio, greeted rather loudly for being mere inches from his father but Mori didn't mind. He was always grateful to hear his son's voice speak in confidence.

"Morning baby!" Nozomi pressed her forehead into Haruhi's belly and wrapped her short arms around her swell. With Haruhi being 21 weeks along it gave Nozomi much to hug. The little girl molded herself around her mother's belly and pressed an ear against the exposed stretched skin. Nozomi gasped lightly at hearing the faint pattering of a heartbeat; the precious life of her baby sibling.

Akio whipped his head around to face his sister, his eyebrows furrowed together, "The baby can't hear you." He attempted to chastise but immediately regretted his actions when Mori's hand rested on top of his head – a silent warning that didn't need repeating. Akio turned around to face his father again and offered a sheepish look of remorse, not wanting to start their day with a lecture on propriety. Mori ruffled his son's wild locks, a physical trait obviously passed down by his father, as an offering of forgiveness.

It was far too early for negative emotions. Right now Mori wanted to enjoy this moment with his family. He wanted this memory to be fondly remembered; his beautiful family sharing the early morning hours together in their bed, the family he's dreamt about since he and Haruhi began dating.

"Mommy… Can I ask you something?" Nozomi timidly asked, still intently listening to life growing inside her mother.

"Yes?" Haruhi braided her fingers through her daughter's thick hair while massaging her scalp with her fingertips.

"Can you make breakfast?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah!" Nozomi's head jerked up to meet her mother's happy eyes.

"Alright then, but give daddy and I some time to get dressed." Haruhi laughed, "What do you want for breakfast?"

The question itself was futile for she already knew the answer. On cold snowy mornings like this their children craved a very specific treat. Maybe it was because this dish would be considered out of season or maybe it was because the sweet flavor combined with a fluffy texture somehow became the perfect comfort food for icy weather. Either way, it was a treat Haruhi and Mori tried to give sparingly, as not to destroy its specialty.

"Blueberry pancakes!" Nozomi and Akio answered simultaneously.

* * *

Haruhi slid a freshly fried pancake atop another and set the plate on the breakfast bar in front of Nozomi. Her daughter's delighted squeal was like music to her ears. As a mother Haruhi craved nothing more than little reassurances that she was providing her children a loving happy childhood. Her daughter's smiles and her son's giggles helped push her own childhood memories away. Being a mother often reminded her of how life was without a mother and it encouraged her to give her children everything she could. Haruhi established herself as a civil case lawyer, even starting her own law firm, but she never let her career overshadow her family. She gladly sacrificed hours in the office for her children.

Some days her children needed their mother. Their smiles wouldn't reach their eyes or they'd fidget anxiously on the bar stools, unable to touch their breakfast. When something was terribly wrong they wouldn't look her in the eyes. On those days she would pull out her cell phone without a second thought and call into work. She trusted her legal team to carry her weight for one day. Although her cases were important – some even serious – nothing could prioritize higher than her family. If she couldn't escape the demands of work she'd use her laptop while her children took their afternoon nap. Other than the few compromises she has made it clear to her legal team work will always be there in the morning but one day her children will not. One day they will attend university, move out, marry, and have families of their own. Haruhi wanted to treasure her children while they were young; when they still asked for hugs, when they proudly told her about their day in preschool, and when they still called her 'mommy'. She wanted to cherish every moment before they turned into memories.

However, today was a special day. Today her children happily dug into their breakfast; stuffing their smiling faces with forkfuls of blueberry pancakes dripping with maple syrup. Today she and Mori would later attend a casual gathering at the Suoh mansion for their friends' one year reunion.

Over the years, as each host built their individual lives, careers, and families, it became increasingly difficult to meet once a month as they used to back in university. After a few failed attempted to continue to tradition everyone voted to meet once a year. The hosts' children looked forward to playing with their _cousins_ while the adults looked forward to catching up on life. After a few years it became less of an event and more as a holiday. Mitsukuni was the first to bear gifts; cakes from his private confectionary. The twins were next to brings gifts; leftover designs from previous seasons for the adults and children alike. Tamaki quickly caught on, claiming he wanted to be everyone's favorite uncle, and shamelessly spoiled the children with toys, candies, and stuffed animals. Haruhi and Mori decided to join – mostly due to their children begging – and created their own practice of giving the children useful and practical things like books and school supplies. Kyoya was the last to budge, finally succumbing to his wife's desire to join the fun. To everyone's surprise he bore homemade baked goods and gift certificates to Japan's finest family-friendly restaurants. The hosts suspected his wife was the true mastermind behind the gifts but no one complained, appreciating the opportunity to receive money from the shadow king.

Haruhi was pulled from her muse when Mori accidentally clanged his coffee cup against the cabinet shelf. He gave her an apologetic look before pouring himself a freshly brewed cup of coffee – black as he preferred. Haruhi, being pregnant, couldn't indulge in her precious morning caffeine so she opted for tea instead. This morning she decided to go with Jasmine tea. Its sweet floral flavor mixed well with the scent of blueberries; a combination her sensitive hormones were thankful for.

"All done!" Akio announced from behind her. Mori gave him a stern look from where he leaned against the kitchen counter and she heard Akio shift in the bar stool. "I mean… Thank you Mommy."

Haruhi turned around to collect his plate. "You're very welcome." She began running the tap to fill the sink with soapy water for the dirty dishes. Akio's sticky syrup-coated plate would need a few minutes in warm water to soak anyway.

"Daddy?" Nozomi asked with a mouthful of food.

Mori noted to correct her manners later but for now gave her his attention.  
"Will we see Uncle Hunny today?"

Mori nodded, taking another sip from his coffee.

Nozomi smiled wide, revealing mushy blueberries spilling from her gapped baby teeth. Haruhi could only laugh at her daughter's enthusiastic ignorance. She grabbed a clean dish towel from a kitchen drawer, wet it under warm water, and gently wiped away the mess now staining Nozomi's chin. Although a wet towel crossed her daughter's mouth it wouldn't stop her from trying to speak.

"Will… _mmh_ … will we get… _mmh_ … presents?" Nozomi asked while fighting Haruhi's endeavors.

"You will if you hold still." Haruhi said, wiping away the drool forming at the edge of Nozomi's mouth. She turned the towel over for a dry piece of cloth and dried the wet streaks on her face. When Nozomi was satisfyingly clean again Haruhi returned to the sink to finish the dishes.

"Mitsukuni said he'll be here in an hour." Mori informed his wife before finishing off his coffee.

Haruhi nodded and took his empty cup from his hand. Mori pushed himself off the counter and joined her at the sink, slipping his hands past her waist and settling on her belly. He kissed the top of her head as his expression of gratitude for a lovely morning. He wanted to offer more. He wanted to travel his kisses down to her neck and nibble on her succulent skin the way he used to before the twins were born but he wouldn't in front of his children. They wouldn't understand that love between a husband and wife was a beautiful thing. They would simply interpret it as nasty cooties. They were too young and pure to understand such things but a quick kiss on the head was harmless enough.

"Then I should start getting the kids dressed now. Once Ren and Jiro come over they will be too excited to listen to me." Haruhi said as she drained the water in the sink.

Hunny's sons, Ren and Jiro, were rambunctious tykes with the same bubbly energy their father exercised in high school. The Haninozuka boys were a few years older than the twins but they've been best friends since they were in diapers. This year, however, marked a milestone for the boys. Hunny deemed them old enough to begin training in karate. The Haninozukas and Morinozukas quickly learned that not only did they inherit Hunny's blonde hair and sweet tooth but also his superhuman agility. Within months they were able to bust down doors and punch holes in the walls. They've calmed down a great deal after many, many disciplines from both Hunny and Mori but once in a while their youthful energy would get the best of them and something will break.

"Mmh." Mori said and rounded the breakfast counter. With one single swoop he gathered his children in his arms, one sitting on each forearm, and carried them to their shared bedroom. Haruhi heard Nomozi's and Akio's laughter echoing down the hallway. They loved being whisked away by their strong father. Haruhi sighed, wishing they could stay this little forever.

* * *

"Do you think the twins would care if I wore an old maternity dress rather than the new ones they dropped off last week?" Haruhi asked while sizing a long purple patterned dress against her robe in the closet mirror.

Mori looked up from where he sat at the foot of their bed and casually shook his head. Of course Mori knew the twins would comment on Haruhi's decision to forgo their newest maternity clothing line, which they generously gifted her last week, but if Haruhi wanted to wear something comfortable and familiar then he would support her by not saying otherwise. Besides, he enjoyed seeing her dressed in purple. The royal color did well in complimenting his queen.

"I know they'll say something but I don't want them to get upset about it." Haruhi turned to study her husband's expression. She knew Mori wouldn't hesitate to agree with her but his eyes betrayed his good intentions, always hinting at what he truly felt. Right now she saw a pinch of doubt.

"They're going to be upset, aren't they?"

Mori sighed through his nose and stood from the bed. He joined Haruhi by the mirror and extended an open hand for the dress. When Haruhi handed him the fabric he draped it over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. I want you to be comfortable." He assured her while his hands found her waist, feeling her slender figure through the fuzzy micro-fleece robe. His fingers trailed the belt that wrapped above her belly until his fingertips found the knot settled beneath her breasts. Carefully he untied it and allowed the robe's flaps to swing open, revealing her nakedness. Her cheeks blushed at being exposed while goosebumps traveled up her spine. He smiled down at her and gently pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. The swell of their child pressed into him and he gripped her a little tighter, thankful for this woman who bore his children. In this moment he understood pure happiness for it was nestled within his arms. Instinct led his lips to find hers and slowly he savored her, hoping to convey just how much he loved her. His tongue tasted the remnants of jasmine tea on hers as his kiss spoke on his behalf, wordlessly reciting poetry.

When the need for oxygen became too great he released her lips and pulled her back so he could see her beautiful eyes. As always they shimmered like two pools of milk chocolate, teasing Mori's rare sweet tooth.

"Let's get you dressed." He grabbed the dress still draped over his shoulder and began scrunching the fabric with his hands until it resembled a wrinkled halo while Haruhi let the robe pool around her feet. He nodded his head upward to signal for Haruhi to raise her arms and when she did he slid the dress over her head and let it cascade over her legs. The flexible cotton-wool fabric hugged her every curve before waterfalling past her hips. He noticed, with satisfaction, that her purple dress matched well with his dark jeans and tucked in gray long-sleeved button down.

"You're beautiful." Mori smiled.

Haruhi blushed again, "You always say that. Honestly I could wear a plastic bag and you'd probably tell me I'm beautiful." She teased him.

Mori shrugged, "I'd prefer you without anything on."

Haruhi laughed at her husband's bluntness. After all these years together they had rubbed off on each other in more ways than one. Mori learned to express his thoughts and emotions more directly with her while Haruhi learned to speak more with her eyes than her lips. They never expected to learn each other's mannerisms but like in all healthy marriages they mirrored each other's attributes.

A loud crash sounded from downstairs but neither former host flinched. Instead they mentally noted to call their handyman tomorrow about the damages. Unfortunately, having their front door kicked down wasn't an unusual reason for their services. After the fifth time it became the common house-call.

"Mommy! Daddy! They're here!" Akio shouted from the hallway as he ran towards the stairwell. Nozomi's footsteps echoed close behind him, along with her giggles.

"We really need to invest in an unbreakable door." Haruhi noted.

"I don't know… they'd probably see it as a challenge." Mori replied with a smile.

"Haru-chan? Takashi? Reiko and I are in the living room!" Hunny called from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Better not leave them waiting." Haruhi playfully shook her head and quickly decided which shoe to wear with her dress. After Mori helped her with her socks and wedged ankle boots he followed her out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Haruhi and Mori found Hunny sitting beside his lovely wife Reiko on the sectional as they watched the children run around the living room. Jiro was chasing Nozomi with a plastic spider while Akio and Ren wrestled on the carpeted floor beside the love seat.

"Takashi! Haru-chan! It's been a while since we've seen you!" Hunny greeted them as he stood from his seat and walked over with arms stretched wide. He hugged Haruhi first, careful not to squeeze her too hard – or as hard as he used to in high school – and gave Takashi a stronger hug, silently reliving the days he would climb Mori's tall stature to sit atop his shoulders. Reiko also stood and politely bowed her greeting. She didn't change much since high school, the only obvious difference being her choice in fashion. She still chose to wear dark mute colors but once in a while she'll throw on something red or blue, to appease Hunny's eye for color. Other than that her hairstyle and dedication to the art of black magic remained consistent. Haruhi first saw them as an odd couple but as the years rolled by she slowly realized just how well they complimented each other. They were two ends of a spectrum and somehow they managed to meet in the middle. If that didn't tell of how their strong love Haruhi didn't know what would.

Haruhi made her way to the couch and sat down with Reiko. The two women quietly caught up on the children's progress, business, and life in general while Mori and Hunny acted as protectors in the archway, observing the scene before them.

"Look at us, Takashi. Two married men with families. Did you know this is how life would turn out back in high school?" Hunny looked up at his stoic friend. Since graduation Hunny grew an extra three inches, making his height settle beneath Mori's ribcage. Hunny was grateful for the unexpected growth spurt, for Reiko's sake. He always felt like a man, especially after embracing his true nature and accepting his love for all things sweet and cute, but now that he stood three inches taller he gushed with a new sense of pride.

"No." Mori answered.

Hunny felt confused, "You didn't see yourself married to Haru-chan and having a family with her?"

Mori shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I didn't know I could be this… happy. Everything we have exceeds every boyish dream I had in high school. I didn't know making a life with Haruhi would be this fulfilling."

Hunny smiled with an audible _mhm_ and returned his attention to their children playing on the floor. Jiro was now reading Nozomi a picture book about two toads while Akio and Ren moved on to arm wrestling. They were beautiful children, all having inherited their parents' most prominent qualities. The Haninozuka boys had shaggy blonde hair, like their father, and dark rounded eyes, like their mother. They would surely grow into handsome young men. The Morinozuka children were also a sight to behold. Nozomi had large dark doe eyes with soft black hair that reached her shoulders. Akio acquired his father's steely gray eyes and wild brown hair that no matter how many times Haruhi tried to tame with a hairbrush always bounced back to its spikey nature.

"You know, I told you so Takashi." Hunny said, not taking his eyes off Ren and Akio as they agreed on another match.

Mori looked down, "Told me what?"

"I told you Haruhi would make beautiful Morinozukas."

Mori was instantly reminded of their conversation all those years ago in his bedroom. He remembered how his cousin's cheekiness made him feel so embarrassed and uncomfortable. At that time he and Haruhi practiced abstinence and he couldn't allow himself to think of such things. But right now he didn't feel embarrassed. In fact, he felt like laughing because he had to agree with his short cousin.

"By the way Mitsukuni, you owe us another door." Mori stated matter-of-factly, successfully changing the subject.

Hunny shrugged, "We knew they'd bun-bun kick the front door down. We came over with a replacement. I already put it up." Hunny looked up at Mori again, "Sorry about that. My boys don't know their own strength yet."

Mori chuckled, "Some things never change, then."

* * *

Haruhi turned around in the front passenger seat to face her children in the backseat.

"Please remember your manners. Say thank you when your uncles give you presents, don't open them right away unless they tell you to, and at least taste everything that is served to you."

Her children nodded their heads in response and kicked their legs in anticipation for what was to come. Everyone looked forward to _Host Club Reunion_ , as it was formally named it. With Christmas around the corner Host Club Reunion was the children's second favorite holiday. The chance to play with their _cousins_ while receiving gifts and eating delicious foods at Uncle Tamaki's mansion was something they looked forward to all year.

Mori brought the car around the Suoh's circular drive and parked in front of the main entrance, Hunny's car closely following behind.

"Akio, help me carry the gift bags." Mori ordered his son as he unbuckled himself and climbed out of the car. He quickly stepped to Haruhi's door and extended his hand to her, helping her out of her seat. Then he and Haruhi moved to unbuckle Nozomi and Akio from their car seats and helped them down as well. Akio followed Mori to the trunk while Nozomi found her mother's hand. Jiro and Ren raced from the backseat and joined Haruhi and Nozomi, leaving Hunny and Reiko still sitting in the car without the chance to unbuckle yet.

A few minutes later the Morinozukas and Haninozukas walked together towards the front double doors. As they approached the lion knockers a butler opened the door, ushering them inside with a smile.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka. It's a pleasure to see you again." The butler greeted as he took the box of gift bags from Mori and the few bags in Akio's small hands. "I will place these with the rest of the gifts." He turned to address Hunny and Reiko, "Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka, it's a pleasure as well. Please make yourselves at home. Master Tamaki and Lady Cecil are in the main living room. The children are allowed to play in the entertainment room."

"Let's go Daddy!" Akio squealed, trying to push Mori forward by leaning against his legs.

"We need to say hello to Uncle Tamaki and Aunt Cecil first." Haruhi instructed.

"Our cakes will be delivered by my head patisserie within the hour. Who else has arrived?" Hunny asked the butler.

"Thank you sir, we will happily accept them. As for our guests; Mr. and Mrs. Ootori and the Hitachiin brothers."

Haruhi gasped, "You mean we're the last ones to arrive?"

Hunny laughed, "That's what happens when kids are involved Haru-chan. Schedules just don't apply the same when you have little muskrats."

"Come on, let's meet the others." Mori said, placing his hand on Haruhi's back.

The group traveled through the winding hallways and stairwells until they found a familiar door leading to a familiar room. The children recognized it right away and raced ahead, throwing the door wide open and stampeding into the room. Seconds later Tamaki's gleeful shriek pierced the atmosphere followed by many overlapping voices yelling, "Uncle Tamaki!" The adults caught up at the doorway and saw Tamaki helplessly buried underneath four small bodies on his red velvet couch, his wife Cecil laughing beside him.

"You all have gotten so big!" Tamaki cooed, finally able to pop his head above the squirming bodies.

"I grew the most!" Jiro announced proudly, completely unaware if his statement held an ounce of truth.

"Well I'm the smartest!" Ren rebutted, sensing the tension of competition.

"I ate all my breakfast today." Akio bragged.

"Mommy brushed my hair!" Nozomi said, unsure how to add to the list of accomplishments. She was just happy with how Haruhi parted her hair today.

Mori heard a second pair of voices on the other side of the room and turned to see Kyoya and his wife of five years, Jin, snickering on a love seat, very much enjoying the show before them. They didn't have children of their own yet, saying they were waiting for business to coast at a certain level in the stock market before investing in a family. It was a weird goal but a few former hosts believed Kyoya was just nervous to have children, afraid to one day become like his father; a cruel perfectionist. His time in America helped him learn to love and accept himself which ultimately helped him create deeper and more meaningful friendships when he returned to Japan, even mending his friendships with the hosts, but that is not to say that somewhere buried deep inside was his father's conditioning. That was what probably scared Kyoya the most.

"Where are Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru?" Ren asked, looking around the room.

"They're in the entertainment room playing with Adelyn and Josette." Cecil answered for Tamaki.

The Suoh heiresses were Tamaki's pride and joy. His daughters inherited his crystalline blue eyes and their mother's red curly hair. Since Tamaki didn't have to wait till after university to marry he was the first to have children. His daughters aged ten and nine now acted as the Suoh name's future.

The children quickly demounted the couch and ran into the hallway towards the room to their left where the Hitachiin twins were most likely playing ice hockey with the Suoh girls. A few minutes later more yelling and joyous squeals echoed through the walls.

Mori led Haruhi toward an available couch cushion and sat beside her with his arm draped around her shoulders. He breathed in the familiarity of having everyone together in the same room, sitting on velvety couches, and preparing to entertain each other for the evening. The only difference between tonight and the many afternoons spend in the Host Club was the absence of their guests. Tonight, it was going to be about them.

"How is business Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked his raven haired friend.

Kyoya smiled and nodded, "Business is fine. We've managed to increase revenue and popularity in our artificial beach location in Canada. Apparently, people who live in snow are attracted to warm weather."

"Who would have thought?" Tamaki chimed in, oblivious to Kyoya's sarcasm. "The Canadians are so devout to their snowy mountains. I wouldn't have guessed they'd flock towards beaches."

Kyoya shrugged, "I suppose one can only ski so much before their legs go numb." He slightly shifted himself to address the person to his left. "Mori, how are your dojos? I read in the paper one of your students made it to Kendo Nationals. Congratulations."

Mori nodded, "Thank you. Yes, we are very proud of her winning the title. And business is well. We've opened another dojo in Northern Japan though I won't personally oversee it. A family friend will run it in my place."

Mori, as head of the Morinozuka family, was charged with maintaining and flourishing their dojos. The Morinozuka name alone attracted many kendo practitioners but the integrity and respect taught within their dojos was what gave them an honorable status in society. Mori worked hard every day to carry on his family's legacy. He often trained with his students in morning sessions with historical classes in the afternoon. When he wasn't working in the dojos he could be found in his office a few minutes from his home reviewing contracts and renewing partnerships for the Hainozuka family, making decent use of his law degree. Usually he arrived home in need of a hot shower and fresh clothes, luxuries Haruhi liked to prepare on their bed for him before she left for her own work.

"And how are you doing Haruhi?" Jin asked.

Haruhi folded her hands on her belly and smiled, "Pregnant… again." She laughed. "I am well, thank you. My law firm is surprisingly slow this season. Usually we are bombarded with small cases like accidents related to ice and petty robberies before Christmas, but not this year. My employees are thankful for it though. I guess that means more people are finally getting along."

Tamaki chuckled, "Wouldn't that be great? I wish everyone got along. The world would be so much nicer."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with his middle finger, inadvertently glaring them underneath the florescent light. "Sadly they will remain wishes Tamaki. Please don't raise your daughters to believe the world is their oyster. The times are changing."

Tamaki crossed his arms with a scowl to match his distaste for Kyoya's comment. "Well Kyoya, when you have children of your own you can raise them however _you_ want."

"Well actually…" Jin said meekly, rubbing her abdomen with her right hand.

Cecil gasped, "Do you mean it! Are you saying…"

"We're pregnant." Jin announced with a wide smile. Kyoya grinned beside her, lowering his head as if embarrassed by all the eyes now paying close attention to him.

"Congratulations!" Haruhi said blithely.

Cecil jumped from her seat and ran toward Jin, capturing her in a seated hug. Cecil and Tamaki were evenly matched in many ways, including their eccentric personalities.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked as he joined them in the living room, Kaoru following on his heel.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, nice of you to finally join the adults." Kyoya teased.

"You're just jealous you can't have fun like us." Hikaru sneered.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the only hosts who remained bachelors. It wasn't that they were put off by the idea of marriage but simply haven't found the right girls yet – not that they were actively looking anyway. They've completely engrossed themselves into the world of fashion; debuting seasonal lines, competing world-wide with their special collections, and even developing a school dedicated to the art of fashion. They were busy men who also claimed Japan's title of _Most Desirable Bachelors_. Women fawned over them left and right but the twins couldn't build a connection. The furthest they've ever gone in terms of a relationship were one-night stands. Beyond that, no one could understand them the way Haruhi did. In a sense, Haruhi has unintentionally ruined all other women for them but they would never let her know this.

"Jin just announced they're pregnant!" Cecil cheered, still hugging Jin in a tight embrace with their cheeks smashed together.

"Good for you man, honestly had no idea you had in it ya." Kaoru needled.

Kyoya shot him one of his infamous shadow king glares accompanied with his trademarked eyeglass glint. Kaoru immediately surrendered his taunting with raised hands and made his way over to Tamaki's couch.

"How are you two?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru smirked and waved his brother to join him on the couch. "We're fine Haruhi, although we would be better if you chose to wear one of the dresses we dropped off last week."

Kaoru sat beside his brother and crossed his legs. "Yeah, what gives? We put a lot of work into designing those outfits for you. We were hoping you'd wear one tonight, preferably the sakura print."

"I wanted to relax tonight. Being pregnant is uncomfortable enough and I didn't want to break in a new dress. Besides, it's freezing outside and most of those dresses didn't go below my knees."

Hikaru sighed, "You still don't understand fashion… after all these years of dressing you up…"

"I don't need you guys dressing me up. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you." She sulked.

"Well someone has to or else you'd wear turtlenecks and kakis." Kaoru grumbled.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "Well since everyone is here, may I suggest we move this party to the dining room? I've selected a wonderful spread for tonight; rack of lamb with merlot glaze with fondant potatoes and grilled asparagus. Haruhi, I've had a chef prepare you a non-alcoholic entrée just in case you felt uneasy about it."

Haruhi nodded gratefully and allowed Mori to help her off the couch. Her uneven distribution of weight caught her off balance momentarily but Mori held her firmly upright until she stopped feeling dizzy. Her hormones always seemed to attack at the worst times.

"Gosh, how much bigger are you gonna get Haruhi? You're not that far along." Hikaru blurted out as he pushed himself off the couch.

Mori shot him a warning look but surprisingly Haruhi laughed.

"I don't know Hikaru. Sometimes I feel like she's going to be worse than the twins."

Everyone paused in their steps and whipped around to face Mori and Haruhi.

"She?" Nearly everyone questioned in unison, excluding Kyoya and Reiko.

Haruhi blushed and used her hand to cover her mouth. "Woops, I wasn't supposed to say anything until dinner." She sheepishly glanced at Mori expecting to see disappointment etched in his eyes but she could only find amusement. Apparently he found it funny she spilled the beans an hour early.

"We're having another girl." Mori told his friends, still looking at his ravishing wife below him.

"Well that's wonderful!" Cecil cheered. "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

Haruhi managed to draw her eyes away from her handsome husband and looked at her friends who stood frozen in their tread. She surveyed the many faces before her, some smiling and some indifferent, and felt an overwhelming flow of contentment. They waited for her to respond with eager eyes, not because they were merely curious because they loved her and wanted to celebrate with her. Who would have thought that breaking a vase would catapult her into a life filled with happiness, friendships, and love.

"Yes. We will name her Kotoko."

* * *

The rest of the evening found the former hosts laughing and enjoying every minute spent with each other. They told stories of their glorious high school years when they prowled the hallways as Ouran's most desirable men (and woman) because of their flag-raising Host Club. They shared embarrassing stories about each other like when Tamaki almost fell victim to the Newspaper Club's lies or when Kyoya unintentionally sent the onion squad after Mori. They reminisced on their least fondest memories like when the twins pretended to be incestuous homosexuals and when Haruhi had to dress as a boy.

They talked about everything and anything that came to mind, keeping the conversations alive no matter how silly or boring the topics were. Although most of the hosts had children who needed to be in bed soon no one wanted to leave. No one wanted to bid farewell for another year. What sat in their company weren't just friends… They were a family. They loved each other, supported each other, and protected each other. They've adopted each other as their own flesh and blood, forever bound by a single string that was the Host Club, and they couldn't dream of an alternative outcome in their lives. For them, this is what they understood as pure happiness.

* * *

Haruhi and Mori were the first to leave. They said their goodbyes and offered their hugs. Some tears were shed but were quickly replaced with smiles and encouraging expectations for next year. Mori gathered his tired children in his arms and by the time they mazed through the Suoh mansion and reached their car Nozomi and Akio were fast asleep. For Haruhi it was a sight to behold; her doting husband gently carrying her sleeping children. For her, the night couldn't have ended any sweeter.

Mori carefully slid them into their car seats and buckled them in, lightly patting their heads before clicking the car doors shut. Haruhi finished loading the leftover strawberry cake Hunny insisted they took home into the trunk and joined Mori in the car. Thankfully he had the heat warming everything up.

"That was fun." Haruhi said, almost with a hint of sadness.

Mori could only guess it was due to not wanting to leave. He leaned over the front seat and planted a haste kiss on her cheek. When she turned to him he captured her lips with his own, this time not pulling away. He suckled on her soft lips, tasting a hint of the hot chocolate she had with dessert. She quietly moaned into his mouth which provoked his hand to find the nape of her neck and pull her closer. Her lips parted inviting him to taste her and he greedily obliged. He ensnared her tongue with his, letting her warmth consume his senses as she surrendered to his endeavors. His other hand moved to cradle her jaw and he tilted her head slightly to travel his heated kisses along her jawline and around her cheek. After all these years she still managed to leave him breathless, leave him begging for more. Even as pregnant as she was he craved her. He craved every inch of her, enough to drive a man insane.

He finally pulled back to admire the woman who sat beside him. Her bright brown eyes reflected subtle moonlight, her supple lips were swollen from his hunger, her cheeks were blushed enough to notice in the dim light, and her long hair stuck to the back of her neck thanks to his traveling hands. She was beautiful. She was his comfort, his refuge, his peace. She welcomed him home with open arms, cared for him and their children the best she could, all the while serving Japan as a lawyer. She was selfless, determined, and all his. She was perfect.

He loved this woman.

Gosh he loved this woman.

And he couldn't imagine life without her.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first HaruhixTakashi story. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed it. Please forgive the OOC-ness in the later chapters, I tried my best to keep them in character as the story progressed.


End file.
